Un viaje interdimensional
by Sonikku348
Summary: Lincoln Loud se aventuro en un viaje entre dimensiones, gracias a un reloj dimensional que le dio su hermana Lisa. Y por presionar el botón indebido, se metió en un gran lió multiversal. ¿Que clase de dimensiones visitara Lincoln en este viaje?
1. El inicio

_**Saludos Lectores y seguidores, soy Sonikku348 y hoy les presento mi nuevo fic. ¿Y por qué motivo hago un fic si ya estoy escribiendo uno? Pues, yo pensé lo mismo y la respuesta es simple: Porque quiero. Y claro, este es otro de los muchos proyectos que tengo que salió a la luz, porque no se imaginan la cantidad de ideas que tengo para fanfics (y solo sobre The Loud House).**_

 _ **En fin, Antes de empezar, aclaro que Lincoln romperá la 4º pared (Ósea, hablara con el lector) a través de las ''negritas''. Esto lo hago para evitar colocar: ''Dijo, hablando con el lector'' en cada dialogo.**_

 _ **En fin, Espero que les guste.**_

Capitulo 1: El inicio

En lo más profundo de la tela espacio-tiempo, se encontraba un pequeño de 11 años, viajando en lo más recóndito del Interespacio. Hablamos de Lincoln Loud, Un chico que se aventuro a un gran viaje entre dimensiones, gracias a la ayuda de su hermana menor súper genio.

–… **Oh, hola a todos** – Saludo, no parecía tener preocupaciones – **Soy Lincoln Loud, y sí, se que se preguntan ''** _ **¿Lincoln, que haces viajando por el interespacio?**_ **''** – Dijo, procediendo a reír nerviosamente – **Pues… es una historia algo curiosa.**

. . .

Lisa se encontraba en su habitación, terminando uno de los mejores proyectos en su corta vida.

– ¡Ya esta! – Exclamo con emoción, al ver su artefacto terminado– Y… ¿Con quien lo pruebo? – Se pregunto al no tener a nadie con quien probarlo.

En eso, escucho un silbido muy familiar, provenía de su único hermano, Lincoln, el cual parecía dirigirse al baño. Entonces Lisa decidió actuar. Obstruyo el camino de Lincoln, lo cual lo fastidio un poco.

– Bien… ¿Qué extraña sustancia quieres que pruebe ahora? – Le pregunto con un tono de fastidio.

– No, no, no– Decía mientras negaba con la cabeza– Hoy quiero que hagas algo diferente– Se acomodo las gafas para empezar a explicar– He creado un artefacto electrónico gracias a la energía nuclea que es capas de romper la tela espacio-tiempo y poder transportarse a través de ella, para terminar en diferentes universos paralelos a este– Explico sin preocupaciones.

Lincoln no necesito preguntar a que se refería su hermana para decir que no entendió, solo basto un par de parpadeos _**(Y el sonido de grillos del fondo).**_ Tras eso Lisa suspiró de fastidio.

– Invente un reloj que te permite viajar entre dimensiones– Explico de nuevo, más ''entendible'' para su hermano

– Oh... ¡Eso suena fabuloso! – Exclamo algo emocionado.

– Si, sabia que no te… ¿Qué? – Reacciono confundida al oír la opinión positiva de Lincoln.

– Si… normalmente no me gustan tus inventos, pero eso es genial. Y si, seré tu sujeto de prueba, ¡ahora dámelo! – Exigió tratando de quitarle el reloj de sus pequeñas manos, pero Lisa lo aparto de su distancia y detuvo a Lincoln con su otra mano.

– ¡Hey!, ¡Hey! No tan rápido espécimen nº 6, ¿acaso sabes las consecuencias de viajar en el espacio-tiempo? – Le pregunto, a lo cual Lincoln negó con la cabeza– Bien… porque yo tampoco– dijo con algo de vergüenza, aunque no la demostro– El punto es, que quiero que seas mi sujeto de prueba, pero solo para que descubras esas consecuencias.

– Entonces… ¿si muero es tu culpa? – Pregunto intrigado.

– ¡No! Por supuesto que no será mi culpa… Eh, digo, claro que no morirás, no seas tonto– Negó rápidamente lo que dijo en primer lugar, poniendo a Lincoln un tanto nervioso.

– Oooookeeeeey– Exclamo algo preocupado– En fin, dámelo antes de que me arrepienta– Dijo, recibiendo el preciado reloj de parte de su hermana menor.

– Bien. Un recordatorio, las dimensiones serán elegidas aleatoriamente y sin repeticiones, por lo cual no podrás acabar en la misma dimensión dos veces –Le explico sin preocupaciones–. Ahora las reglas. En primer lugar, solo tendrás 24 horas para viajar a otra dimensión o regresar a esta, o si no te quedaras en esa dimensión para siempre. Y en segundo lugar, por ninguna razón existente en el multiverso, ni se te ocurra presionar el botón de ''ciclos'' – Le dijo con en un tono algo autoritario, lo cual significaba que Lincoln debía seguir esas reglas a toda costa.

–Y… ¿por qué? – Lincoln no pudo evitar preguntarse el porque de la ultima regla que su hermana le puso, lo cual la fastidio.

– No suena obvio cerebrito– Dijo de manera burlona, pero con un tono de fastidio– Si lo haces terminarías en un ciclo de viajes entre dimensiones, y dudo mucho que quieras eso.

– Oh, por supuesto que no– negó con la cabeza. Tras eso, Lisa regreso a su habitación, solo para que el ánimo y la curiosidad de Lincoln despertaran.

– ¡Wow! ¿Un ciclo de viajes dimensionales? ¡Suena súper cool!– Exclamo de felicidad. Pero su humor bajo al recordar algo–… Lisa dijo que ni ella conoce las consecuencias de viajar entre dimensiones, y no quiero experimentar una– Se dijo un poco decepcionado.

–… Oh, ¡que me parta un rayo!, ¿a quien quiero engañar? – Se pregunto volviendo a tomar su actitud emocionada, y presionar dicho botón prohibido.

– _Iniciando, ciclo dimensional_ – del reloj salió una voz femenina algo parecida a la de Lisa, Luego empezó a brillar, abriendo un portal al frente del chico Loud.

– ¡Cool! – Exclamo al ver lo fabuloso del portal– bueno, aquí vamos– Se dijo cerrando los ojos y entrando en el portal.

. . .

– **Bien, eso fue lo que paso** , **me emocione mucho por eso, y vamos, ¿quien o se emocionaría al poder tener la oportunidad de viajar a otra dimensión?** – Pregunto, a lo cual obviamente no tuvo respuesta– **...bueno, creo… que casi nadie, pero soy Lincoln, y me gustan las cosas extremas… ¿O esa no era Lynn?** – Se confundió– **En fin, me gusto la idea y es todo** – Tras termina su parloteo, Lincoln vio una luz en frente, lo que significaría su fin de su viaje interespacial y poder pisar su primera dimensión– bueno, ¡aquí vamos! – Se dijo mientras la Luz se hacia más fuerte.

Lincoln había llegado una nueva dimensión, estaba inconsciente, pero despertó rápido. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, y presencio que el sitio no era igual a ninguno que conociera, algo que le pareció obvio.

– Eh… ¿Qué dimensión será esta? – Se pregunto, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a un pequeño charco de agua que tenia al frente– ¡Santa madre de…!– Exclamo sorprendido al verse en el reflejo.

Fin del capitulo 1

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Sonikku348 uso suspenso.**_

 _ **Es súper eficaz (talves).**_

 _ **En fin, este es solo un prologo, si se puede decir eso. Prometo que la historia en si será mucho más interesante de lo que se ve aquí.**_

 _ **También usare estas notas de autor para aclarar cosas de mi otro fic. Para los seguidores de '' Historias del pasado'' no se preocupen, obviamente actualizare el fic, solo tengan paciencia si no lo llego a subir los capítulos en los fines de semana, si eso llega a pasar, puede ser por dos motivos. O estoy actualizando este fic, o no me da tiempo para subirlo.**_

 _ **En fin, también avisen si ya hay una historia (obviamente de The Loud House) Con esta temática (Sin importar el idioma).**_

 _ **Como sea, Espero que esta historia tenga un buen recibimiento. Soy Sonikku348, adiós, y nos leeremos luego.**_


	2. Los Loud Saltarines

_**Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores, yo soy Sonikku348 y hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi segunda obra (¿irónico no?), en fin, no tengo mucho que decir, empecemos de una vez:**_

Capítulo 2: Los Loud Saltarines.

Lincoln había llegado a una nueva dimensión, se encontraba inconsciente, pero se despertó rápido. Empezó a mirar alrededor, y noto que el sitio no parecía ningún lugar que el conociese, algo que le pareció Obvio, lo primero que noto, es que estaba en un valle, y parecía no haber señales de civilización a kilómetros de distancia.

– Eh… ¿Qué dimensión será esta? – Se pregunto, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a un pequeño charco que se encontró al frente.

– ¡Santa madre de…!– Exclamo sobresaltándose, perdiendo el equilibrio y volviendo a caer al suelo.

Se veía confuso, volvió a levantarse y a volver a ver su reflejo. Simplemente no podía creer lo que veía en ese momento.

– Soy… Soy… ¿Un conejo? – Se pregunto sumamente sorprendido y confundido–… Orejas largas, ojos grandes, nariz redonda, pelaje lanudo, dientes grandes… aunque eso mí parte. Todos esos elementos lo confirman, soy un conejo… Bien, ¿Por qué razón abría una dimensión así? – Se pregunto un poco fastidiado, y luego volteo a ver al lector.

– **Oh, no me juzguen, no es que no me guste, solo que me parece ridiculo que exista esta dimensión. Aunque a Lana le gustaría. Pero en fin, simplemente me iré, y listo** – Dijo, observando su reloj, para notar que tenia una cuenta regresiva de 23 horas 57 minutos y 38 segundos– ¿Y esto significa? – Se pregunto algo confundido.

– _Significa, que eres un tonto_ – Se escucho la voz de Lisa, proveniente del reloj, cosa que sobresalto a Lincoln.

– ¡Ah! ¡Lucy! – Grito con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos y no encontrarse nada– Eh… ¿Quién habrá dicho eso? – Pregunto confundido y un tanto nervioso.

– _En tu extremidad derecha superior ignorante_ – Volvió a escuchar la voz. Lincoln volvió a mirar el reloj, más confundido aun.

– Tu… ¿Hablas? – Le pregunto al aparato, para luego escuchar lo que parecía un suspiro de fastidio.

– _No Lincoln, soy tu hermana Lisa_ – Hablo, con fastidio en su voz– _Te estoy hablando a través del comunicador del reloj, lo instale por si algún tonto como tú, llegaba a hacer una estupidez como la que acabas de hacer_ – Explico.

– ¡Oye! – Se sintió ofendido por aquello que le parecía un insulto– En fin, ¿Qué ''estupidez'' hice ahora? – le pregunto.

– _Como se que eres idiota, y un completo ignorante_ – Lincoln frunció el seño al oír eso– _Hiciste lo único que te pedí que no hicieras._

– ¿Y eso era? – pregunto interrumpiéndola.

– _Apretaste el botón de ''ciclos dimensionales'', y ahora tendrás que esperar en esa dimensión 24 horas, para que solo continúes cambiando de dimensiones sin parar, visitando así una cantidad abismal de dimensiones paralelas, y seguirás cambiando de dimensiones hasta que no quede ninguna dimensión más en el multiverso… Cielos, me dio migraña de tanto pronunciar ''dimensiones''. En fin, suerte… porque la necesitaras_ – Dijo dando fin a aquella conversación.

– **Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?, creo que me la pasare todo el día saltando, comiendo zanahorias, o no lo se, cosas que hagan los conejos** – Suspiró– **bien, deséenme suerte… porque Lisa dijo que la necesitare.**

Tras eso, Lincoln empezó a caminar vagamente por el valle, de manera pensativa.

– Bien, Lo que se sobre los conejos, es que saltan, comen zanahorias y viven en madrigueras bajo el suelo– Se dijo mientras seguía caminando– Y hablando de eso, ¿donde estará mi casa? – Se pregunto, antes de caer en un agujero.

– ¡Ah! – Grito sorprendido, para acabar cayendo en el suelo, de pie. Se había paralizado de la sorpresa, y al reaccionar, miro alrededor y noto que el lugar donde estaba era igual al a sala de estar de su casa. Se alivio al reconocer el sitio. Se dirigió a las escaleras, pero fue intersectado por una de sus hermanas liebre. Lincoln no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era su hermana Luna

– Hola Linc, ¿Qué hacías afuera?– Le pregunto, con algo de intriga, lo cual puso a Lincoln un tanto nervioso.

– Pues… estaba… buscando zanahorias, ya que no conseguí ninguna en la cocina– Dijo nervioso– En fin, no conseguí nada, así que tendré que esperar hasta el almuerzo, como sea, adiós– Se despidió rápidamente, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

– Ese chico tiene un gran problema con las zanahorias– Dijo finalmente Luna, bajando las escaleras.

Lo primero que pudo notar Lincoln en su habitación, es que no era una habitación, solo era un espacio vacío, con hierba en el suelo– Aquí… ¿duermo? – Se pregunto confundido, dudando en entrar o no. Decidió hacerlo, entro al cuarto, y lo primero que sintió fue esa hierba, tan suave y cómoda entre sus patas– Oh, ya veo porque duermo aquí– Se dijo, dejándose caer en la suave hierba, solo para golpearse la cabeza con el suelo– ¡Auch!… creo que no debí haber hecho eso.

Ignorando el pequeño dolor en su cabeza, Lincoln se sentía relajado, esa hierba era igual o más cómoda que su cama, no quería moverse de ese sitio, no obstante, recordó un pequeño detalle que lo ponía inquieto.

''¿Habré hecho algo mal?'' Se preguntaba en su mente, mientras bostezaba, para cerrar sus ojos, así entrando en sueño.

 **. . .**

Mientras, en una dimensión paralela a esa, se encontraba Lincoln, dormido en su cama, sin preocupaciones de levantarse, pero despertó lentamente, procediendo a bostezar y a estirarse.

– Bien… otro día, mas zanahorias que…– No termino su frase, al notar lo extraño que le parecía su habitación– Que extraño ¿en que clase de lugar estoy? – se pregunto, levantándose de la cama y procediendo a mirar el sitio con más detalle.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver algo muy extraño… era, ¿Su reflejo?. Se acerco rápidamente a ese espejo, solo para darse cuenta que imitaba sus movimientos, en eso se dio cuenta que si era su reflejo, pero, ¿Por qué se veía así?.

– Orejas cortas, ojos pequeños, nariz alargada, piel sin pelaje, pelaje en la cabeza… ¿!Qué clase de criatura soy!? – Se preguntaba confundido y asustado, sentía como su corazón se le aceleraba, empezaba a temblar, no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba, se sentó en suelo abrazando sus rodillas, pero se tranquilizo al tener la idea de que podía ser un sueño.

Lamentosamente no era así, se pellizco el brazo izquierdo, y pudo sentir ese dolor, lo cual solo volvió a desesperarlo. Se levanto y volvió a mirar su reflejo.

– Bien, contrólate Lincoln, esto es real, pero tampoco te desesperes, tal vez no sea tan malo como parece… solo espero, estar en lo cierto– Se decía mientras miraba su reflejo. Tras eso se dirigió a la salida, pero se choco contra otro objeto que no conocía.

– ¡Ay!... Eh, ¿En donde esta el agujero de salida? – Se pregunto mientras miraba la puerta, volvió a mirar por la habitación, para encontrarse un agujero cubierto por otro objeto– Oh, ¿es ese? – Se pregunto nuevamente mientras se acercaba a la ventana. La abrió, solo para encontrarse que estaba en la superficie.

– ¿Eh? – Exclamo algo confundido, pero decidió restarle importancia, procedió a salir, pero justo cuando estaba en la salida, algo lo detuvo.

– ¿Lincoln? – Escucho una voz familiar, lo cual lo hizo voltear. Se encontró a una pequeña con algunas similitudes iguales a él, solo que era más pequeña, tenía un pelaje castaño en su cabeza, y dientes más cortos.

– Oye, suenas a mi hermana, pero, ¿Quién eres? – Le pregunto confundido mientras se le acercaba con algo de desconfianza.

– Yo tengo una mejor pregunta para ti. ¿Cómo regresaste? – Le pregunto, con la misma confusión que Lincoln.

– ¿Regresar? Yo jamás he estado aquí, estaba en mi casa comiendo mi desayuno, para luego tomar una pequeña siesta y despertar en este lugar tan extraño– Le explico, lo cual dejo a la pequeña aun más confundida.

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no has estado aquí Lincoln? – Le pregunto, con la cabeza completamente revuelta en confusión.

– No, yo esta en mi madriguera de lo mas tranquilo, cuando de pronto despierto en este sitio tan extraño– Le explico, lo cual la pequeña simplemente no podía creer– Eh, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Le pregunto confundido.

– Fascinante– Exclamo, ignorando la pregunta de Lincoln– al parecer la primera regla del multiverso tenia razón, _Si un ser viaja a un universo paralelo, el ser original remplazara al ser de ese universo_.

– ¿La qué de qué? – Exclamo confundido al no entender lo que la pequeña dijo.

– Oh, disculpa mis inadecuados modales, soy Lisa Loud, graduada en…

– Espera, espera, espera… ¿¡Lisa!? – Pregunto sumamente confundido, interrumpiéndola en ese momento.

– Eh… si, ¿hay algo malo? – pregunto, lo cual dejo a Lincoln boquiabierto. Tras un par de segundos, Lisa vio como su ''hermano'' se desmayo, cayendo al suelo. Lisa suspiro algo irritada–… traeré un balde con agua– Dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

 **. . .**

El Lincoln que estaba en la dimensión de liebres, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en lo que era su cama, estaba sumamente relajado, no parecía que iba a despertar pronto, pero algo lo hizo despertar.

– _¡Lincoln!_ – Se escucho la voz de Lisa tras el reloj, que parecía tener un tono algo desesperado. Lincoln se despertó al oírla.

– ¿Lisa? – Pregunto, soltando un gran bostezo– ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto un poco molesto.

– _Tengo noticias importantes al parecer cuando te transportaste a esa dimensión el Lincoln original de esa dimensión se transportó a esta y ahora_ … – Tomo una pausa para respirar– _Tu estas cubriendo su lugar y él el tuyo_ – Explico, lo cual dejo a Lincoln un poco confundido.

– Eh… entonces, ¿el yo de esta dimensión se teletransportó a mi dimensión mientras yo estoy en la suya? – Pregunto, liberándose de las dudas que su hermana le dio.

– _Afirmativo_.

– _Eh… Lisa, ¿con quien hablas?_ – Se oyó la voz del Lincoln conejo, lo cual confundió al Lincoln humano.

– ¿Ese soy yo? – Pregunto confundido.

– _Te lo dije, el tú de esa dimensión se trasportó a esta_ – le dijo Lisa– _Oh, no es nada importante, solo quédate aquí hasta que regrese_ – la escucho decir, para luego oír el sonido de una puerta cerrándose– _En fin, Lincoln, experimentare un poco acerca de esto, y si hayo algo que te interesé te avisare, ¿de acuerdo?_ – Le pregunto.

– Eh… claro– Afirmo un tanto confundido. No recibió respuesta, lo cuan entendió que le había colgado. Restándole importancia a eso, se dirigió al agujero por donde entro, solo para notar a una pequeña liebre estaba mirándolo con una mirada de confusión e intriga.

Tenía un pelaje rubio, un pequeño vestido rosa, y como tenia su boca semiabierta, noto que le faltaban los dientes al lado de sus dientes centrales. A simple vista, se trataba de Lola.

– ¿Lincoln? – pregunto confundida, lo cual puso un tanto nervioso al chico conejo.

–Oh, Lola, ¿viste todo eso? – Se apresuro a preguntar, esperando una respuesta negativa.

– Ok rarito, ¿Cómo es eso que vienes de otra dimensión? – Lincoln se decepciono. Tomo a Lola de su brazo izquierdo y la forzó a entrar al cuarto– ¡Oye! Ten cuidado con mi pelaje– se quejo.

– Lola escúchame, por lo que más quieras, por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie– Dijo rogando, lo cual sorprendió a la niña.

– ¿Entonces en cierto? ¿Tú eres de otra dimensión? – Se apresuro a preguntar, aun más intrigada que antes.

Lincoln estaba nervioso, pensaba que era imposible que Lola guardara un secreto como ese, pero claro, le tenía confianza a la liebre, y estaba seguro que iba a guardarse ese secreto. Hubo un silencio incomodo por un par de segundos, los cuales le eran eternos para Lincoln, al final, Lola suspiró.

– Ok, guardare tu secreto– Lincoln se lleno de una alegría interna– pero, tendrás que hacer algo a cambio– mitad de su alegría desapareció. Noto como la pequeña tenia una sonrisa maquiavélica, lo cual lo puso algo incomodo, esa sonrisa con dientes faltantes era más incomoda que la de Lola. Lincoln suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

– Bien, ¿qué quieres que haga? – Le pregunto, lo que hizo que Lola se emocionara y forzara a Lincoln a ir a la superficie.

 **. . .**

– Entonces, ¿soy un ''Ser humano''?– Le preguntaba el Lincoln a Lisa, que en ese momento estaba explicándole la anatomía humana al conejo humano.

– Correcto… pero algo me intriga. ¿No existen los humanos en tu dimensión? – Pregunto Lisa intrigada, a lo que Lincoln negó con la cabeza.

–… bueno, la verdad no lo se, mamá nunca me dejo alejarme a mas de un kilometro de la madriguera, cosa la cual es injusto, ya puedo cuidarme solo– dijo Lincoln un tanto molesto por las reglas estrictas de su madre

– Bien, ya que entendiste la primera parte, empezare con la segunda: tu vida en estas diecisiete horas restantes– Dijo mientras acomodaba sus gafas para empezar a explicar– Bien, como sabes, los humanos no solo comemos zanahorias– en eso, Lincoln tiro una zanahoria que comía en ese momento– También consumimos otros alimentos con gran fuente de proteínas, minerales y vitaminas, como otro tipos de hortalizas, carnes, y…

– Espera, ¿Carne?, ustedes, ¿comen carne? – Pregunto sorprendido, a lo cual Lisa asintió.

– Si, son una gran fuente de proteínas y gasas, y también son parte de nuestra dieta y…– no termino su dialogo al ver que Lincoln tenia una expresión de asco.

– ¿Y de-de casualidad no-no comen co-co-conejos? – logo preguntar, aguantándose las ganas de vomitar en ese momento.

– Pues, si, su piel es blanda, tierna y jugosa, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto, para ver como Lincoln se desmayaba de nuevo–… oh… creo, que traeré el balde de nuevo– Dijo, volviendo a salir de la habitación.

 **. . .**

Lincoln estaba en una situación no tan agradable. Estaba usando un esmoquin, y tenía un peinado muy arreglado, rasgos característicos de los juegos de Lola.

Y aunque a Lincoln no le agrade, tenía que hacerlo, le sobraban otras 15 horas para decirles a sus hermanas de esa dimensión que provenía de otra dimensión, e incluso ni lo haría, él prefería disimular esa parte, así que por eso decidió jugar con Lola, ya que ella conocía su secreto, y él no quería que nadie lo supiese.

– ¡Mayordomo! – Llamo Lola, a lo cual Lincoln se le acerco– ¿Podría servirme más té por favor? – Pregunto. Lincoln tomo la tetera que tenía en una bandeja que tenía en su mano, y procedió a servirle el dichoso té.

– Aun no me has explicado como hiciste este té– Le dijo Lincoln, a lo cual Lola dejo de tomar de la taza en ese momento.

– Oh… pues, no es un té real, solo es agua de zanahorias, y la verdad es que no sabe tan mal– Le explico.

Lincoln suspiro– Lola, esto es absurdo– Declaro, lo que hizo enojar un poco a la niña.

–… Pues, no pedí su opinión mayordomo, y si llega a quejarse de nuevo no tendré más opción que revelar algo muy interesante sobre usted– Dijo sin preocupaciones, lo cual sobresalto a Lincoln. Este gruño de fastidio, y siguió con el juego.

– ¡HYYYYYAAAAA! – Ambos niños escucharon un grito, y al voltear, vieron a una liebre de pelaje castaño, que usaba una camiseta blanca con mangas rojas, con un numero ''1'' estampada en ella. Se trataba de Lynn. Estaba corriendo en dirección a Lincoln, el cual lo envistió.

Lincoln cayó al suelo tras recibir esa envestida tan… ¿Débil?... Pues, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo caer, pero en realidad el golpe no le dolió para nada, no sabía si era por el espeso pelaje de los conejos, o su hermana liebre había resistido. Y de ser eso último, la verdad es que esa Lynn era sumamente débil, incluso los golpes de broma que su Lynn le daba, le dejaban un pequeño dolor encima. Y tras eso, recordó una de las pocas palabras sabias de su Lynn, _Si no te duele, no te vence_.

– ¡LYNN! – Se escuchó a una enojada Lola, la cual azoto las manos… bueno, patas delanteras, sobre la mesa.

– ¡Uno!, ¡dos!, ¡tre!…– Empezó a contar como un árbitro, ignorando a su hermana menor, pero su conteo fue interrumpido, cuando Lincoln tomo una de las piernas de su hermana liebre, jalándola y haciéndola perder el equilibro.

Lincoln hizo un rápido movimiento, para tirar a Lynn al suelo y quedar encima de ella, cosa que la dejo sumamente asombrada.

– Estas… fuera– Dijo en tono burlón.

– ¿Q-q-q-que sucedió aquí? – Pregunto una muy asombrada y confundida Lynn, mientras intentaba quitarse a Lincoln de encima.

– Pues, si crees que soy un debilucho, estas equivocada – Fue lo único dijo, tras levantarse y ayudarla– Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un asunto pendiente con la señorita Lola– Dijo, señalando formalmente a la liebre menor, lo cual la hizo sonreír.

– Pero Lincoln, prometiste que hoy me ayudarías a entrenar– Se quejó Lynn, lo cual dejo a Lincoln un poco confundido.

''Tal vez no deba interferir con las tareas del Lincoln de esta dimensión'' Se dijo en su mente, de manera pensativa– Lola, ¿no está mal si ayudo a Lynn a entrenar? – Le pregunto a la liebre menor.

– Bah, me da igual, de todos modos iba a irme– Dijo en un tono de desagrado, recogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la madriguera.

Tras eso, Lynn hizo un rápido movimiento para tirar a Lincoln al suelo, poniendo una pata en su espalda para que no se pudiera levantar.

– Bien, si crees que soy tonta, pues estas equivocado. Ahora, dime, ¿quién eres? – Dijo con un tono de enojo, lo cual asusto y confundió a Lincoln.

– ¿D-de qué hablas Lynn? Yo-yo so-soy Lincoln– Dijo un tanto asustado, lo cual hizo que Lynn pisara más fuerte.

– No soy idiota, sé que no eres el Lincoln que conozco, el jamás haría esa clase de movimientos– Dijo con un tono más enojado.

– Soy un Lincoln de una dimensión distinta– Confeso por el miedo, lo cual dejo a Lynn confundida ''¿Santo cielo que fue lo que hice?'' se dijo en su mente arrepentido tras decir eso.

Para su suerte, o eso creía, escucho fuertes risas provenientes de la liebre, la cual se revocaba en el suelo de la risa, clara señal de que no creyó en lo que dijo. Aprovecho ese momento para levantarse, pero de nuevo fue interceptado de nuevo, esta vez lanzándole una patada en las espalda con sus patas como si fuera una canguro.

– Bien, basta de juegos, ¡dime la verdad ahora! – Dijo de manera severa, lo cual volvió a asustarlo.

– Di-digo la-la verdad– Dijo, mostrando su reloj– Esto, esto es lo que me trajo aquí.

Lynn no tenía palabras, no porque estuviera muy asombrada, si no que no tenía idea de que decir en ese momento.

– Yo, vengo de otra dimensión, una en donde tú, yo, el resto de las chicas y papá y mamá somos humanos, y en el cual tú eres considerablemente más fuerte– Ese último comentario ofendió un tanto a Lynn, pero no se quejó, porque aún seguía sin palabras.

Cuando Lynn aclaro su mente, procedió a hablar.

– Bien, déjame ver si entiendo ¿Eres de otra dimensión en el cual eres un… humano? – Pregunto, con un tono confundido en la última palabra, cosa que atrajo a Lincoln.

– ¿Eh? ¿No sabes que es un humano? – Pregunto algo intrigado, a lo cual Lynn negó con la cabeza.

– No, jamás había oído esa palabra– Dijo, de manera pensativa– Aunque... Oí a Lisa mencionar algo sobre unos seres con capacidades intelectuales superiores o algo así.

– Como sea, supongo, que ahora tienes que creerme– Dijo Lincoln, lo cual hizo que Lynn suspirara de fastidio.

– … Bien. Como sea, ya está anocheciendo, mejor vayamos adentro– Le dijo, procediendo a entrar a la madriguera, seguido de Lincoln.

 **. . .**

– Bien, déjame ver si entendemos, ¿Creaste un reloj dimensional con el cual enviaste a Lincoln a otra dimensión donde él es un conejo y este Lincoln es el Lincoln de la otra dimensión? – Le pregunto Lori a Lisa, las cuales se encontraban en la habitación de la mayor, con el resto de sus hermanas.

– Pues tampoco es mi culpa, yo solo le dije a Lincoln que lo probara, no que se metiera en un lio interdimensional– Explico Lisa con algo de enojo, lo cual dejo un tanto sorprendida a sus hermanas.

– Si no haces que regrese juro convertir tu rostro en algo irreconocible– Le amenazo Lynn, apretando sus puños.

– Podría, pero me tomaría días sin nada de descanso, y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer–Dijo de manera calmada a pesar de la amenaza que su hermana le puso, provocando que ésta le arrojara un zapato en la cara, cosa que esquivo fácilmente– Parece que tu puntería esta desviada unos 12 grados. Aparte, sería una pérdida de tiempo, Lincoln cambia de dimensión cada 24 horas, por lo cual, aunque tengamos la versión de esa dimensión, me sería difícil desactivar el reloj y programar los comandos para hacerlo regresar– Explico, sin expresión alguna.

– En fin, tienes la suerte de que mamá y papá hayan viajado por una semana, porque de no ser así me hubiera asegurado de que tuvieras tu castigo– Le dijo Lori de manera amenazante, cosa que también Lisa ignoro.

– Pues, solo quedan 8 horas para que Lincoln cambie de dimensión y este Lincoln regrese a la suya, por lo cual hay una posibilidad de 0,0001% de que Lincoln regrese, técnicamente, es imposible– Explico– Ahora si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer– Procedió a irse, y para su suerte, ninguna de sus hermanas intento detenerla, tras llegar a su habitación, empezó a desesperarse.

– ¡Oh santa madre de la ciencia! ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero que Lynn me golpee, ni que mis padres me castiguen, sería un verdadero fastidio, tengo que hacer algo, pero no sé qué hacer oh dios, si es que realmente existes, por favor dame un milagro– Dijo Lisa suplicando, arrodillada frente a su cama, cuando de pronto, se le vino a la mente, algo que salvaría su vida científica.

– ¡Lo tengo! – Se dijo a sí misma, encendiendo el comunicador, y procediendo a hablar con Lincoln.

– Lincoln, soy yo, Lisa, tengo un plan para hacer que regreses, pero tomara días, pero sé que funcionara.

– _De… acuerdo… Lisa_ – Dijo, mientras en el fondo se escuchaba interferencia.

– ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto confundida al escuchar la interferencia.

– _Si… solo… es que… en las… noches… parece… que hay… interferencia_ – Respondió Lincoln, y aunque hubiera interferencia, se podía entender con claridad.

– De acuerdo, hora de poner el marcha el plan para hacerte regresar para así no recibir una paliza de Lynn y el castigo de mis padres y poder conservar mi vida científica y… pensar en un nombre más corto para este plan.

Fin del capítulo 2

 **. . .**

 _ **Y bien, ¿valió la pena la espera? En mi sincera opinión, no creo que haya valido tanto, pero creo que sí.**_

 _ **En fin, quiero darle gracias a las personas que le dieron apoyo al primer capítulo, claro, me esperaba una mejor recepción, pero creo que también fue culpa de lo corto que hice el primer capítulo. Pero bueno, los errores pasan ¿verdad?.**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, yo soy Sonikku348, adiós, y nos leeremos luego**_


	3. Loud's caza vampiros

Capítulo 3: Loud's caza vampiros

En una dimensión, que podría llamarse normal, se encontraba a oscuras, por las altas horas de la madrugada. No obstante, en el 1216 de la avenida Flanklyn, en Royal Wood, Michigan, se encontraba la casa Loud, la cual también estaba a oscuras, excepto una habitación, la cual se encontraba iluminada.

En ella se encontraba la décima hija de la familia, Lisa, la cual estaba sentada en su mesa, con una expresión de frustración.

– ¡Esto es imposible! – Exclamo frustrada, tirando una hoja de papel en un cesto lleno de más papel– No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacer que Lincoln regrese– agacho la cabeza, en señal de derrota, pero la levanto de nuevo rápidamente– ¡No! ¡No me rendiré tan fácilmente! ¡No después de…!

– _¡Lisa deja de gritar!_ – Oyó la voz de su hermana mayor Lori, lo cual la sobresalto.

Suspiró– Bien Lisa, si pudiste crear un artefacto con la capacidad de abrir la tela espacio-tiempo y poder hacer que la gente viaje a través de ella. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser crear un botón de desactivación que funcione a más de cuatro mil trillones de kilómetros de distancia? – Se preguntó a sí misma, para luego golpearse la cabeza con la mesa, frustrada–Es imposible– murmuro quejándose tras analizar su anécdota.

De pronto, sintió algo extraño salir de sus ojos, tardo en darse cuenta, pero al ver sus gafas empapadas, se sorprendió.

– ¿Eh? ¿Estoy… Llorando? – Pregunto confundida, limpiando sus ojos con la manga de su abrigo y sus gafas con un pañuelo– ¿Por qué? No siento ninguna emoción que pueda llegar a esto– Exclamo confundida aun.

– ¿Eso es lo que crees? – Escucho una voz, la cual la hizo sobresaltar. Pensaría que se trataría de Lucy, pero al no notar que el tono de voz de quien menciono eso no sonaba fúnebre, volteo a ver de quien trataba, y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

– ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué haces despierto a las 4 de la madrugada? – Le pregunto aún más confundida.

– Pues, no puedo dormir en esa ''cama'', es muy incómodo. Así que pensé a salir al patio a ver si podía dormir allí, pero al escuchar tu escándalo, decidí venir– Respiro profundamente– Óyeme, se con certeza de que no eres alguien de emociones… ''humanas'', pero eso no evita que en lo más profundo de tu ser las sientas. Si mis habilidades para analizar la situación funcionan, sientes una profunda necesidad para hacer regresar a _tu_ Lincoln, la necesidad puede llevar a la tristeza, y probablemente eso te está sucediendo– Explico, lo que dejo a Lisa confundida, primera vez que alguien hacia eso.

– No… no entiendo… Acaso… acaso… _¿Me siento triste porque Lincoln no está aquí?_ – Murmuro mirando todos los papeles que tenía tirados alrededor del cuarto, cosa que gracias al silencio de la casa, Lincoln logro oír.

– Eh… no exactamente– Exclamo Lincoln, haciendo que Lisa levantara la mirada– Sientes tristeza porque te sientes culpable de lo que le sucedió a Lincoln y…

– Pero él es que tiene la culpa– se apresuró a decir, interrumpiéndolo un tanto molesta.

– Si, lo sé, pero el peso de la culpa te recae, porque, bueno, tú creaste el artefacto ¿Verdad? – Dijo, a lo cual Lisa no respondió, Así que Lincoln siguió hablando– Pues, aunque la culpa no sea tan grande, si es lo suficiente para hacerte sentir la necesidad de arreglar las cosas, y eso hace que también sientas la culpa de no poder hacerlo regresar– Explico, lo que dejo de nuevo a Lisa confundida.

– Pero… pero… no tiene sentido… yo no puedo sentir culpa, Lincoln es el culpable de todo, ¿qué culpa podría tener yo? – Le pregunto confundida.

– Eres igual a mi Lisa, incapaz de escuchar– Afirmo, lo cual no la ofendió, o al menos no pareció– Óyeme ,la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea si es culpa o no lo que sientes, pero sé que te sientes mal por Lincoln, claro, no está sufriendo en mi dimensión, mis hermanas no soy tan fuertes como para herirlo, pero claro, hay excepciones– Dijo refiriéndose a Lynn– Pero el punto es, no sabes que le sucederá a Lincoln por todo su ''viaje'' entre dimensiones, lo cual te hace sentir mal por el hecho de que le podría pasar algo malo– explico, lo que dejo algo aclarada a la genio.

– Tiene sentido… pero… ¿Por qué? Yo jamás he tenido que preocuparme por lo que le pase a Lincoln por culpa de mis experimentos, ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme ahora? – se preguntó un tanto confundida.

– Presión– Dijo, para llamar la atención de su hermana– Estas bajo la presión de tus hermanas, lo cual te hace sentir esa preocupación. Y no solo eso, normalmente sabias como terminaban tus experimentos, pero en este caso, desconoces la manera en el que las cosas terminaran–Explico– Bien, recuerda esto: _No puedes encontrar algo si no lo buscas_ – Dijo, retirándose al piso de abajo, para luego salir al patio trasero.

Lisa estaba un tanto confundida, en especial eso último que le dijo Lincoln. Se quedó analizando ese dicho, hasta que…

– ¡Eso es! – Exclamo, probablemente despertando a más de una persona, y no necesariamente de su casa.

. . .

Horas más tarde, en la tela espacio-tiempo, se encontraba Lincoln, el cual parecía estar algo cansado y enojado, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

– **¿Uh?** – Exclamo al ver a lector– **Bah, Hola** – Saludo de mala gana– **… ¿qué? ¿Quieren saber por qué estoy enojado?, pues, no les importa… Ay, no puedo enojarme con ustedes** – Dijo dejando su enojo de lado– **Bien, la verdad, es que** –Tomo una pausa para bostezar– **no pude dormir la noche anterior, estaba demasiado desesperado esperando alguna llamada de Lisa, que al final nunca recibí ¿Pueden creerlo?** – Pregunto fastidiado, mientras empezaba a ver la luz blanca al frente– **Solo espero, poder dormir un par de horas** – Dijo, entrando en la siguiente dimensión.

Al llegar, Lincoln se encontraba inconsciente, pero se veía profundamente dormido, no parecía que iba a despertar con absolutamente nada, pero un tacto en su cuello lo hizo despertar casi de golpe.

Al abrir los ojos, Lincoln se asustó al ver lo que lo había tocado, una chica con un cabello negro largo que cubría sus ojos, al principio no la reconoció, pero se trataba de Lucy.

– ¡AH! – Grito aterrado retrocediendo– … ¿Lucy? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? – Le pregunto, mientras esta retrocedía también.

– Yo… eh n-no hago nada– Decía nerviosamente, mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol– Solo estaba viéndote, me preocupaba que te hubiera pasado algo. Pero ya que estas bien me iré– Dijo para luego irse rápido a la casa. Lincoln se quedó algo confundido, observo el sitio y lo primero que noto es que estaba en una especie de bosque, no era tan grande, pero había una cantidad considerable de vegetación por doquier.

Se dio un rápido vistazo, y pudo ver que traía un cinturón, con una ballesta y varias varas de madera. Tomo una, y pudo notar lo que eran.

– ¿Estacas? – Se preguntó confundido, volviéndolas a colocar en el sitio de donde la saco.

También pudo notar que traía un chaleco, con muchas más estacas adentro de el– **No soy tan brillante como Lisa, pero supongo que si tengo esta cantidad de estacas encima significa que en esta dimensión hay… ¿vampiros?** – Pregunto un tanto nervioso. No le temía a las criaturas, tenía en cuenta de que no eran reales, pero los detalles que su hermana Lucy le dijo acerca de los vampiros, lo dejo un tanto inquieto, y ahora que estaba en una dimensión en el que existían, era un tanto perturbarte para el peliblanco. Al mirar el reloj noto que tenía la cuenta regresiva de veintitrés horas, cincuenta y dos minutos y treinta y siete segundos. Eso no lo tranquilizo mucho, tomando en cuenta que cualquier cosa podría pasar en ese tiempo. Decidió adentrase a su casa, antes de que algo pudiera pasar.

Al entrar a su casa, noto que esta estaba llena de cruces, velas, mas estacas, ajo, y x cantidad de objetos para alejar a los vampiros. Estar en el ese sitio tranquilizo más a Lincoln. Procedió dirigirse a su habitación, al abrir la puerta, noto que esa habitación era igual a la de su dimensión, con ligeros cambios: Algunos de los posters de Ace Savvy fueron remplazados por algunos de murciélagos tachados, otros de vampiros, los cuales estaban aún más tachados, y también había un blanco de dardos, con una imagen del _Conde Drácula_ en él, y varios dardos clavados.

– Este chico… debe odiar a los vampiros– Afirmo Lincoln, cerrando la puerta tras de él, para recostarse en su cama. Por alguna razón, no podía conciliar el sueño, intento de todo, pero simplemente algo no le permitía dormir.

– ¿Sera… este cuarto perturbarte? – Se preguntó al mirar con más detalle el cuarto, notando que varias imágenes de esos vampiros, aunque estuvieran tachadas violentamente, sus ojos todavía se veían, y hacían que sintiera que estaba siendo observado.

Aunque se tratasen de imágenes, Lincoln se sentía incómodo por eso. Tomo su almohada, tapo su cabeza con ella e intento ignorar esas imágenes. La cosa pareció funcionar, ya que en cuestión de segundos, Lincoln cayó en sueño rápidamente.

. . .

Mientras, en la otra dimensión, se hallaba Lisa, la cual parecía que no había tenido un buen sueño, es más, parecía que no durmió en toda esa noche.

– ¡Por fin! – Exclamo sumamente emocionada, dando un gran bostezo tras eso. Se levantó de su silla y tomo un megáfono, pero cuando iba a salir al pasillo, noto que todas su hermanas estaban paradas en la puerta de su habitación.

– ¿Qué se les ofrece? – Pregunto Lisa cortésmente.

– ¿Lo conseguiste hermanita? – Le pregunto Luna.

– ¿Ya sabes cómo hacer que Lincoln regrese? – Completo Luan, A lo que Lisa asintió con la cabeza.

– Afirmativo. Lincoln hablo conmigo en la madrugada, y me dijo algo como _No puedes encontrar algo si no lo buscas_ o algo así, y a partir de eso tuve una idea genial– Explico, para luego bostezar.

– ¿Y eso es? – Pregunto Lori.

Lisa bostezo de nuevo– Yo lo buscare– Dijo, lo que dejo sorprendida a sus hermanas–… Y antes de que digan _''¿Qué?''_ dejen que les explique. No viajare a otra dimensión, no, si no que, a partir de la definición de la dimensión del Lincoln que está aquí, tratare de buscar las coordenadas para encontrar esa dimensión.

Las hermanas intercambiaron miradas, se notaba que estaban un tanto confundidas. Lori suspiró–… ¿Estas segura de que eso funcionaria? – Pregunto, con intriga.

Lisa iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por un par pies, subiendo las escaleras.

– Oh, aquí están– Hablo Lincoln, que se veía tanto confundido– ¿Alguien sabe que le paso a los arboles de afuera? ¿Y a los elementos anti vampiricos? ¿Y a nuestras ropas? ¿¡Y en el entorno en general!? – Lleno de preguntas a sus hermanas, las cuales solo se intercambiaban miradas, muy confundida.

– ¿De que estas…?– Iba a preguntar Lola, pero fue interrumpida por Lisa, la cual tapo su boca con su mano.

Lisa miraba a Lincoln muy intrigada, como si estuviera analizándolo. Dejo de mirarlo, y procedió a analizar lo que dijo, De pronto se sobresaltó '' ¿Vampiros? '' Se preguntó en su mente, algo confundida. Bostezo, y se dirigió a su habitación.

–… ok… ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Lincoln claramente confundido.

– De acuerdo a mis análisis– Lisa salió su habitación– Claramente, en tu dimensión eres un ser humano, lo cual ya es un paso adelante. También en tu dimensión existen esos seres ficticios que Lucy adora. Pero en fin, háblame, define lo que haces en tu dimensión– Hablo, dejando al chico el doble de confundido de lo que ya estaba.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto MUY confundido

– Creo que te adelantaste mucho Lis– le dijo Luna a su hermana menor.

– Pues, mi falta de sueño altero mi coeficiente– Explico, bostezando una vez más– Recapitulemos. Estas en otra dimensión, gracias a un artefacto que el Lincoln de esta dimensión uso para trasportarse a otras dimensiones. Como el cayo en tu dimensión, y las leyes multiuniversales son claras, tu remplazaste su lugar por las próximas– Hizo una pausa para mirar su reloj– veintitrés horas, treinta y nueve minutos y catorce segundos.

– …¿Ok? – Exclamo Lincoln, el cual no se había liberado de su confusión–… Bien… ¿Puedes dejar de bromear de una vez y decirme de una vez lo que sucede? – Le pregunto

– No estoy mintiendo, ¿crees que sería capaz de bromear con algo tan relativamente serio como el viaje interdimensional? – Le pregunto Lisa, la cual empezaba a amargarse.

– Lisa, deja de ser ignorante, una estupidez como los viajes entre dimensiones es una locura completamente imposible– Dijo un tanto enojado.

En circunstancias normales, Lisa hubiese empezado una discusión completamente innecesaria, pero solo suspiró– Bien, no discutiré contigo, sería algo completamente innecesario, y está claro que mi versión de tu dimensión no es suficientemente intelectual. Pero debes creerme, estas en una dimensión diferente.

– Si tienes algo que lo pruebe, te creeré– Dijo finalmente Lincoln.

Lisa sonrió maquiavélicamente, para luego tomar su reloj, y con el abrir un portal. Lincoln se quedó completamente perplejo, ahora si estaba completamente sorprendido y confundido, estaba en un intervalo entre mirar a Lisa y el portal.

– ¿Tengo las pruebas suficientes? ¿O quieres más? – Pregunto sarcásticamente, cerrando el portal tras ello.

–…– Lincoln seguía perplejo.

– Eh… Lisa llamando al espécimen numero 6… ¿Hola? – Decía La pequeña tratando de llamar la atención del chico.

La mente de Lincoln se aclaró–… Bien, estoy en una dimensión diferente… ¿Pero por qué? – Pregunto un tanto confundido.

– Bien, te lo explicare, por favor, entra a mi habitación– Dijo cortésmente, a lo que Lincoln hizo caso.

– Eh… Lisa– la llamo Lynn.

– Si vas a preguntar de donde saque el otro reloj, es parte de mi plan… aparte, no dejaría al ignorante de Lincoln solo con el único reloj dimensional– le dijo sin voltear a verla, cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de ella.

. . .

Lincoln había despertado sumamente energético y alegre, bostezo y se estiro, para luego levantarse.

– Buenas tardes Lincoln– Le dijo una voz, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara.

– ¡Ah! – Grito sobresaltado–… Lucy, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... ¿y cómo que buenas tardes? –Pregunto, claramente confundido.

– Tu reloj dice que es la una de la tarde– Dijo señalando la muñeca de Lincoln, el cual marcaba la hora.

''Que extraño, pensé que solo decía el tiempo restante que me quedaba en la dimensión'' Pensó, confundido aun– Bien, ¿y qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunto, intrigado.

– Mamá me mando a decirte que el almuerzo ya estará listo– Le dijo fúnebremente– Aunque la verdad, a mí no me interesa comer, como lo suficiente en las noches– dijo, tapándose la boca tras eso– Eh... digo... eh… quise decir que…– No termino su frase, tras salir corriendo de la habitación rápidamente.

– ¿Qué le pasara a la Lucy de esta dimensión? – se preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose al piso de abajo.

Al dirigirse a la cocina, pudo notar que la que él llamaba ''la mesa de los niños'' no estaba allí, y por su parte, ''la mesa de los grandes'' era el doble de larga, por lo cual todos cabían allí. Pudo notar que había 2 lugares disponibles en la mesa, se dirigió a uno de los lugares, sin importarle quien estaba a su lado.

– Eh… Lincoln– lo llamo una voz a su lado, lo que llamo su atención. Volteo a ver y se trataba de Lynn. Su look era igual a su Lynn, solo que su camiseta no tenía el número 1, y por su parte tenia a un murciélago tachado con una X. también traía un chaleco igual que él.

– Dime– Dijo simplemente, mirándola de reojo.

– _¿Sabes algo sobre Lucy?_ – Le pregunto susurrando, cosa que le extraño al chico, ¿Por qué tendría que saber algo sobre su hermana?, claro, él tampoco sabía lo que pasaba por el hecho de ser de otra dimensión.

– ¿Eh? – Exclamo, claramente confundido.

– _Me refiero a que si sabes que le sucede a Lucy, claramente no está actuando muy… Lucy últimamente_ – Explico, lo que no le quito la confusión a su hermano.

– ¿Saben que literalmente podemos escucharlos verdad? – Pregunto sarcásticamente Lori, entrando a la conversación de los hermanos. Lincoln pudo notar que su hermana mayor tenía trenzas en su cabello y un no tal largo vestido azul.

– Lo sé, ¿pero quieres que papá nos escuche? – Le pregunto con un tono amenazante, lo que le cerro la boca a su hermana–… eso esperaba.

– ¿Alguien por favor puede decirme que pasa con?… ya saben– pregunto Lincoln, teniendo en cuenta lo que Lynn le dijo a su hermana mayor.

– _Pues, últimamente no sale de su habitación, y en la noche desaparece. Normalmente lo hacía, pero no tan seguidamente_ – Le explico Lynn al chico, el cual empezó a analizar la situación.

– No has pensado, no lo sé, que ella es un… ya sabes… un vam…– Lincoln fue interrumpido por Lynn, la cual lo tomo del cuello de su camiseta de una manera nada amable.

– Escúchame idiota, mi hermanita jamás sería una de esas asquerosas criaturas, y si piensas que solo porque seas un hombre puedes insinuar cosas, déjame decirte, ¡que estas realmente equivocado! – Dijo severamente, lo cual asusto un poco a Lincoln. No obstante, cuando Lynn noto que estaba llena de miradas de asombro y pavor, ésta la soltó rápidamente y retrocedió un par de pasos.

– Eh… Li-Lincoln, yo-yo lo-lo siento, me-me deje llevar, no-no me lastimes por favor– El temor del chico fue remplazado con una confusión muy grande, ¿Lastimarla? ¿Por qué creería que él haría algo así? ¿Acaso el Lincoln de esa dimensión golpea a sus hermanas? Simplemente no lo podía creer.

Iba a hablar, pero en eso su padre sale de la cocina, con la apariencia de no saber nada de lo sucedido. Cuando todos se sentaron en la mesa, Lincoln pudo notar como Lynn se sentaba en otro sitio, alejado de él.

Lucy nunca se apareció, Lincoln supuso que lo que dijo su hermana mayor era cierto, y que Lucy no salía de su habitación en ningún momento. La sospecha que Lincoln tiene sobre la gótica aún permanecía, por el hecho de que la Lucy que él conocía era una gran fanática de los vampiros, y no creía que las cosas en esta dimensión fueran diferentes. Si en la dimensión de conejos era así, ¿Por qué aquí no habría de serlo?

Pero algo que le inquietaba más a Lincoln, era la actitud repentina de su hermana Lynn, de pronto se enoja y en cuestión de segundos se aterra de haber hecho eso, aparte, pensaba mucho en esas palabras '' _Si crees que por solo ser un hombre puedes insinuar cosas_ '' esa frase no dejaba la cabeza del chico, ¿Acaso es superior a sus hermanas por ser un hombre?, al menos, eso es lo que entendía. Tras terminar su comida, decidió salir al patio.

Ni necesito mirar al cielo para notar que el ambiente estaba oscuro, no solo por el hecho de estar en un bosque, no había ni un rayo de sol por ninguna parte. Miro su reloj y se sorprendió de que eran la una y veintisiete minutos de la tarde. Entro a la casa, sumamente confundido.

– Eh… ¿alguien sabe por qué esta tan oscuro en plena tarde? – Le pregunto a los que estaban en la mesa, siendo el Sr. Loud quien se sobresaltó al oír eso.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamo sorprendido, levantándose de la mesa dando un suspiro pesado– Pensé que este día no llegaría. Bien, Chicos alístense, porque la tormenta ha llegado– Dijo, haciendo que todos en la mesa se levantasen rápidamente.

. . .

– Bien, déjame ver si entiendo, ¿El Lincoln de esta dimensión tiene un reloj que le permite viajar por dimensiones y él cayo en mi dimensión y según ''las reglas multiversales'' tengo que cubrir su lugar mientras él está en mi dimensión porque de no ser así se crearía una anomalía espacio-tiempo y todo el multiverso se destruiría? – Fue la pregunta que Lincoln le hizo a Lisa, la cual le había explicado sobre la situación.

– Afirmativo, ahora, faltan diecisiete horas y 33 minutos exactos para que vuelvas a tu dimensión, así que necesito toda información relevante sobre el lugar en donde vives– Le pidió Lisa.

– Oye… tal vez… después de que te eches una siesta– Le dijo Lincoln, el cual parecía algo preocupado por el estado de su hermana menor.

– Solo he– Bostezó– pasado veintiocho horas sin sueño, no creo que algo malo pueda pasarme– Dijo, sin preocupaciones.

– No lo sé, he oído rumores de sobre gente que ha fallecido por falta de sueño– Dijo Lincoln, un poco más preocupado aun.

– Cuando consiga hacer regresar a Lincoln me daré mi merecido descanso. En fin, ahora dime lo que necesito saber– Dijo de manera exigente.

– … Bien…– Acepto– Bueno, como sabes, en mi dimensión existen los vampiros– explico.

– Al igual que existen un total de trescientas cincuenta y ocho dimensiones paralelas en la que existen también– Dijo Lisa, observando su reloj, el cual tenía dicho número.

– También, vivimos en un bosque– siguió Lincoln.

– Ciento veintitrés coincidencias.

– Donde una vez al año hay una tormenta.

– sesenta y cinco.

– Y los vampiros se vuelven violentos en esa época.

– veintidós.

– Y yo, Lynn y papá nos dedicamos a cazarlos.

– ¡Lotería! – Exclamo Lisa, claramente emocionada. Se quitó el reloj de la muñeca, y lo coloco en una mesa, presiono un botón y del techo salió una pantalla, la cual empezó a tocar y a mover una gran cantidad de imágenes y números por toda esa pantalla.

– Eh, ¿qué se supone que…?

– Shhh cállate– Lo mando a callar Lisa, la cual estaba sumamente concentrada.

– Oye, nadie me manda a…

– Que te calles– Volvió a hacerlo.

– Juro que si vuelves a hacer…

– ¡SI! ¡POR FIN! – Exclamo Lisa de repente, sumamente emocionada, cosa que sobresalto al chico.

Lisa apretó el botón de nuevo y la pantalla se fue, se dirigió al reloj, lo tomo y abrió un portal. A diferencia del portal que Lisa abrió antes para darle la prueba de que estaba en otra dimensión, este era diferente, mientras ese era de color azul, el que Lincoln y Lisa tenían al frente en ese momento era de color naranja, aparte de que a través de ese portal se podía ver un bosque oscuro, el cual Lincoln reconoció al instante.

– Mi trabajo está hecho– Dijo Lisa orgullosa de sí misma.

– Wow… esto sigue siendo increíble– Exclamo el chico, que aún no se podía creer que eso era real– Bueno, creo que me iré, fue un placer conocerte Lis– Dijo, dirigiéndose al portal.

– Oye espera– Lisa trato de detenerlo, pero fue tarde. Cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de cruzar el portal, este le envió una descarga eléctrica, la cual lo lanzo contra la pared.

– ¡Ah! – Exclamo de dolor– …¿enserio este cuerpo es tan frágil? – Pregunto decepcionado de la condición física del Lincoln de esa dimensión– En fin, ¿Qué es lo que paso? – Pregunto intrigado.

– _Toda acción tiene una reacción, de igual magnitud, pero en sentido opuesto…_ Ay, esa ley no era– Dijo Lisa retractándose de lo que había dicho– _Si un ser viaja a un universo paralelo, el ser de ese universo intercambiara lugares con el ser original_. La simplifique– Explico Lisa, lo cual confundió un poco al chico.

– ¿Y con eso te refieres a? – Pregunto, claramente confundido.

– Que si mi Lincoln no cruza ese portal al mismo tiempo que tú, ninguno de los dos podrá regresar a sus dimensiones– Explico de una manera más simple.

– Ooooh…– Exclamo al entender– ¿En fin, como llamamos la atención del debilucho de tu Lincoln?– Le pregunto.

– Oh, ya verás– dijo mientras presionaba un botón en su reloj, del cual salió una antena– Lincoln, ¿estas allí? Tengo grandes noticias– Dijo Lisa por el comunicador, pero no recibía respuesta–… ¿Lincoln? ¿Estas allí? Responde– Nuevamente sin respuesta alguna– No contesta, ¿Qué estará haciendo? – Se preguntó pensativa.

– Esas cosas no se preguntan Lisa. Es claro que la tormenta empezó, y también es claro que debe estar haciendo mi trabajo. _Qué envidia_ – Dijo, algo molesto.

– Mira, esa chica de cabellos negros– Señalo a una chica que se veía tras el portal– hay una posibilidad de 30,57% de que haya visto a Lincoln– Dijo, algo confiada.

– No es una chica cualquiera, es… ¿Lucy? ¿Y que hace ella afuera a estas horas tan peligrosas? – Se preguntó– ¡Lucy! – La llamo.

– ¿Qué quieres? – apareció de la nada la Lucy de la dimensión normal, la cual sobresalto a Lisa.

– Tu no, la otra Lucy– Dijo Lincoln, el cual ni siquiera volteo a verla, Haciendo que esta se fuera sin más.

– ¿Cómo no te sorprenden las apariciones repentinas de esa chica? – Pregunto Lisa, claramente confundida de que Lincoln no se haya inmutado por la aparición de Lucy.

– Cuando llevas muchos años viviendo con una persona, ya te parecerán normales sus costumbres… claramente este no es el caso– Explico, mientras seguía mirando a la Lucy de esa dimensión– ¡Hey! ¡Lucy! – Volvió a llamarla, haciendo que volteara.

La expresión de asombro del chico no podía definirse de ninguna manera, vio a su hermana, la cual, comía de lo que parecía un ratón, pero no solo eso, también tenía dos largos colmillos a cada lado de su boca. Se estrujo los ojos con fuerza, solo para que su asombro se multiplicara por infinito.

Lincoln no fue el único que se sorprendió, Lucy, aunque sus ojos no se vieran, los abrió como platos al ver a Lincoln allí, rápidamente tiro lo que comía lejos y limpio la sangre de su boca con su larga lengua. Rápidamente, se fue corriendo, perdiéndose de vista.

– No… no… no… no…– Estaba en un trance, tratando de decir una frase– no… no… ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! – Grito a los cuatro vientos, claramente enojado– No, no, no– Negaba con la cabeza– claramente eso no fue real, solo fue una ilusión porque todo esto es un simple sueño, sí, eso tiene que ser, porque es completamente imposible que ¡LUCY SEA UN VAMPIRO! – Volvió a gritar, golpeando la pared con su puño, para solo lastimarse– ¡AH! ¡MALDITA SEA!

– Lincoln, cálmate– Le decía Lisa, la cual trataba de calmar la ira del chico. Lincoln, enojado aun, la tomo por el cuello de su suéter, cosa que la asusto.

– ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme cuando descubro que mi hermana se convirtió en un asqueroso vampiro!? – Le grito, tirándola en el suelo muy bruscamente– Sabia que debí haberle clavado la maldita estaca cuando lo sospeche, no debí haber confiado en esa maldita mentirosa–Se dijo a sí mismo.

– _¿Y esa luz?_ – Los dos escucharon una voz proveniente del portal. Ambos voltearon al portal, y lograron ver que Lincoln se aproximaba rápidamente.

– Wow… Lisa, lo lograste– Le felicito Lincoln.

– No hay de que espécimen número 6– Dijo Lisa, agradecida.

– Bien, bonita reunión y todo, ahora, muévete– Le dijo el Lincoln caza vampiros al otro el cual lo tomo bruscamente del antebrazo, cambiando los dos de lugares.

–… ¿Por qué de repente me duele la mano y la espalda? – Se preguntó Lincoln, ya en su dimensión, masajeando su mano derecha– Eso no importa… ¿Por qué ese Lincoln anda tan urgido? – Le pregunto a su hermana menor.

– Descubrió que su Lucy era un vampiro, y se enojó, y probablemente va a matarla o algo– Dijo sin darle importancia.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamo, al descubrir la incógnita sobre esa Lucy–… Espera… ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamo sorprendido al escuchar lo que su hermana le dijo– Lisa, no puedo permitir eso– Dijo, preocupado.

– Lo que pase en otras dimensiones no es problema nuestro– Dijo sin preocupaciones, tomando el reloj, pero Lincoln se lo arrebato antes de que pudiera hacer algo– Oye ¡dámelo! – Dijo tratando de alcanzarlo, pero era inútil.

– Te lo daré si haces que pueda evitar que ese Lincoln haga una locura– Le dijo en tono autoritario, lo que molesto a la pequeña.

– No puedo Lori– Dijo sarcásticamente– la primera, y tal vez la única ley del multiverso dice que el si un ser viaja a un universo paralelo debe ser remplazado por el de ese universo.

– Pues, rómpela– Se apresuró a responder, lo que sorprendió un tanto a la genio.

– ¿¡Estás Loco!? ¿Quieres causar la destrucción de la galaxia? – Le pregunto sorprendida y enojada.

– Pues, vale la pena intentar– Dijo sin más. Lisa suspiro enojadamente, asintió con la cabeza y extendió su mano, Lincoln le dio el reloj, y vio cómo su hermana apretaba varios botones en forma de patrón.

– Ya está, lo configure para que cualquier cosa pudiera cruzar sin importar que, pero te lo advierto, enserio, si tardas más de cinco minutos, todo el multiverso explotara– Le advirtió seriamente, a lo que Lincoln asintió y se adentró al portal.

Empezó a correr sin rumbo, esperando encontrar al Lincoln de esa dimensión, estaba algo asustado, ya que no quería encontrase a ningún vampiro por el camino. Por suerte, no fue así, sin embargo, se encontró con otra cosa. Se chocó contra algo, más bien, alguien. No pudo reconocer quien era, pero al recuperarse, pudo notar que era su objetivo.

– ¡Oye idiota! ¡Fíjate por…!–no termino de hablar, al ver a Lincoln, lo cual lo confundió bastante– ¿Tú? ¿Yo? ¿Eeeeeh? – Exclamo demasiado confundido.

– Escúchame, no tengo tiempo para darte un discurso motivacional, solo diré, ¿Cómo es eso de que vas a estacar a tu hermana? – Le pregunto enojado.

– Es un asqueroso vampiro, y todos los vampiros deben ser liquidados– Respondió enojado también.

– Pero es hermana, no puedes hacer eso.

– Claro que puedo– Se apresuró a responder– Soy un caza vampiros y ese es mi trabajo, y en este trabajo la familia no existe– Dijo apretando sus puños– Ahora vete de aquí, antes de que yo te saque a patadas– le amenazo.

– No, no me iré hasta que reacciones, no puedes matar a tu hermana, ¿qué pensaran las demás? –Le pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva.

– Les diré que las salve de que también se murieran– Le respondió, haciendo que las esperanzas del Lincoln original cayeran bajo.

Lincoln suspiró irritado– Escúchame, no me importan tus tontas leyes, Lucy es mi… tú hermana, y no dejare que le hagas daño– Le dijo.

– ¿Y por qué te importa tanto mi vida? – Le pregunto el caza vampiros, cuando de pronto escucho algo–… ¿Eso qué fue? – Pregunto, observando el alrededor.

De pronto, un cuerpo humano cae de un árbol, haciendo que el Lincoln original se sobresaltara, pero el cazador solo miro hacia arriba con una expresión de enojo.

– _Suspiro,_ Ahora lo sabes Lincoln– Hablo Lucy, la cual bajo del árbol, con su boca manchada de ese ya conocido líquido rojo– ¿Y que se supone que harás al respecto? –Pregunto, un tanto nerviosa.

– ¿Qué es lo que hare? – Tomo una estaca de su cinturón– ¡Esto es lo que hare mentirosa! – Estaba a punto de estacar ala vampiro, cuando fue detenido en el último segundo por Lincoln.

– ¡NO! – le grito, deteniéndolo– ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño! – Lo empujo, no lo hizo caer, pero logro hacerlo perder el equilibrio, y cuando trato de recuperarse termino cayéndose– No me importa si odias a los vampiros o no, tampoco me importa si es mi familia o la tuya, no permitiré que le hagas daño a la gente que conozco y quiero– Se le abalanzó encima, así empezando la pelea más confusa del multiverso.

– No sé si sea el momento indicado, pero… ¿Por qué hay dos Lincoln's? – Pregunto Lucy, muy confundida por la situación.

– ¿Crees que me ganaras idiota? Ja, mira solo esos brazos de espagueti, eres un debilucho– Dijo de manera burlona el cazador, mientras esquivaba todos los golpes de Lincoln.

''ja, este idiota cree que en verdad estoy peleando con el'' – ¡No me importa si soy débil, no permitiré que le hagas daño a Lucy! – Dijo, mientras seguía intentando golpear al otro Lincoln.

Tras una muy corta pelea, el cazador tenía a Lincoln tomado del cuello, mientras este trataba de liberarse.

– ¿Que pasa pequeñín? ¿No te gusta que te enseñen por las malas? jajaja– Dijo de manera sarcástica–Pues, ¡Esta es mi vida! ¡Y yo tomo las decisiones que yo quiera!... ahora ¿Unas últimas palabras antes de enviarte a tu estúpido mundo? – Le pregunto.

– Je…je…je– Reía lentamente– Je…ja…ja…ja, ja, jajaja– Se reía más fuerte, lo que confundió y molesto al cazador.

– ¿De qué te ríes idiota? – Pregunto, mientras apretaba el cuello de Lincoln más fuerte.

– De… eso– Dijo con dificultad para hablar– Enserio… enserio crees… ¿Qué soy idiota?... pues… no… ja…ja…ja– Dijo mientras volvía a reírse.

Lincoln cazador no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, pero al ver que el Lincoln original sacaba un reloj de su bolsillo, se dio cuenta.

– ¿Qué-qué planeas? – Le pregunto un tanto nervioso.

– A…adiós– Dijo, mientras abría un portal en el suelo, el cual absorbió a Lincoln, y para su suerte, este lo soltó a tiempo. Para cuando Lincoln cerrara el portal, volvió a adquirir la apariencia del Lincoln de esa dimensión. Lincoln suspiro de alivio, y se dirigió a donde estaba su hermana Lucy.

– Lucy– Hablo, buscando las palabras adecuadas– Yo… no soy el Lincoln que conoces, vengo de una dimensión diferente, pude haberme ido cuando mi Lisa abrió el portal, pero quise salvarte, no podía permitir que te hiciera daño, no me importaba si eras un vampiro o no, mi instinto me dijo que tenía que salvarte a toda costa. Si viste como abrí ese portal y envié a tu Lincoln a otro sitio, no te preocupes, dentro de unas cuantas horas regresara, y tal vez aprenda una lección– Explico.

Lucy estaba sin palabras, le costaba creer lo que Lincoln le acaba de decir, la verdad es que Lincoln ya se lo esperaba, así que suspiro de fastidio, pero algo repentino sucedió. Lucy se lanzó sobre Lincoln, dándole un abrazo, algo que su Lucy jamás haría.

– _Gracias_ – la logro escuchar, ya que lo que dijo parecía un suspiro. Lincoln le correspondió el abrazo, pero de pronto sintió un tacto raro.

– ¿Estas tocando mi cuello? – Pregunto con un tono acusador.

– Eh… no– negó nerviosamente. Separo el abrazo– ¿Y… que le diremos a los demás? Si mi Lincoln no me hubiera matado, probablemente papá lo haría– Dijo, sonando algo triste.

– Puedo arreglar las cosas– Dijo Lincoln sin más.

. . .

– Bien… Lincoln lo arruino, se llevó mi copia del reloj, y todavía sigue en el ciclo dimensional, y todo gracias a ti imbécil– Le decía Lisa a Lincoln, el cual estaba rodeado por todas sus hermanas.

– No te golpearía porque luego a Lincoln le dolería– Dijo Lynn, la cual hacía sonar sus nudillos.

– Oh, vamos, solo trate de hacer mi trabajo– Se defendió Lincoln, tras las quejas de sus hermanas.

– Pues, Literalmente lo arruinaste idiota– Le dijo Lori, la cual era una de las más enojadas junto a Lynn.

– Bien… creo que dormiré un poco y luego averiguare como arreglar las cosas– Dijo Lisa, la cual se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Fin del capítulo 3

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Bien, antes que nada, perdón, disculpa, lo siento, y todo tipo de disculpas por no haber subido el capítulo el viernes, es que se me presentaron varios contratiempos (más que contratiempos, distracciones diría yo). Pero aquí, esta, y espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Hablando de gustar, ¿Qué les gustaría ver en la historia?, ya saben, dimensiones, conflictos, cosas como la que vieron en este episodio o más. Quiero colaborar con ustedes y que ustedes colaboren conmigo, así que la mejor idea para una nueva dimensión ganara el honor de aparecer en el siguiente capítulo. Si se preguntan, no, no estoy pidiendo ideas porque ya no tengo, pido ideas por el hecho para probar su creatividad, pero igual, si no quieren participar en esto, no hay problema, igual tengo ideas suficientes para todo el fic.**_

 _ **En fin, También aclaro, que la idea le los portales teletransportadores la saque del videojuego Portal, el cual es uno de mis videojuegos de puzles favoritos.**_

 _ **En fin, Soy Sonikku348, adiós, y nos leeremos luego (y con esto hago 6001 palabras).**_


	4. La tragedia de una vampiro

_**Saludos a todos mis lectores, soy Sonikku348 y hoy les traigo la actualización de este muy bien aceptado fic, espero que les guste este capítulo.**_

 _ **En fin, antes que nada, diré que este capítulo no tendrá cambios de escena de la dimensión original, más que todo, para hacer este capítulo un poco ''más emocionante''.**_

 _ **En fin, empecemos.**_

Capítulo 4: La tragedia de una Vampiro

El profundo y espeso bosque Royal Wood, el habitad perfecto no solo para animales, sino también para unas alimañas, reconocidas por el modo en el que son y cómo viven. Sucias criaturas devora sangre la cual una familia se encarga de exterminarlas, sin importar que… pero… tal vez todo eso cambiaria un día, un día en que un chico de una realidad paralela llego a ese sitio.

Lincoln se encontraba caminando en el gran bosque, junto lo que él llamaba hermana Lucy, ya que técnicamente era la hermana del Lincoln de esa dimensión y no la de él. Pero mientras tuviera su estancia en esa dimensión, Lincoln trataría a cada una de las chicas como si fueran sus hermanas.

Ambos chicos se encontraban, caminando… bueno, solo Lincoln, ya que Lucy levitaba a ras del suelo. El peliblanco tenía una cara algo intrigada y nerviosa, mientras que la chica tenía su típica cara inexpresiva, cosa que no es de extrañar. La expresión de intriga y nerviosismo de Lincoln extraño a Lucy un poco.

– ¿Lincoln? ¿Te sientes bien? – Le pregunto, sonando interesada. Su repentina pregunta hizo sobresaltar al chico.

– ¡Ah!... Oh, Lucy… ¿Yo? Sí, estoy bien, solo es, que me intriga saber si esta gente es más razonable que él, ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? – Le pregunto, a lo que Lucy asintió.

– Lo dudo– Dijo, fúnebremente– Tal vez las chicas y mamá puedan aceptarme como soy ahora, pero papá… él… siempre… nunca le agradaron los vampiros, _Suspiro…_ – Suspiro pesadamente, tratando de liberar su mente de pensamientos sobre su padre.

– Eh… ok. En fin, pronto llegaremos a casa, según el reloj dice que son las dos con cinco minutos… vaya, ¿el tiempo pasa más rápido aquí o soy yo? – Pregunto algo extrañado– Como sea, tal vez, lo mejor sería esperar a que la tormenta termine– Recomendó.

– Eso no va a pasar– Dijo Lucy fúnebremente de nuevo, lo que sorprendió al chico.

– ¿A qué te refieres con _esto no va a pasar_? – Dijo imitando el tono de su hermana, esperando que eso no la molestara.

– Esta tormenta no terminara hoy, lo más probable, es que termine en una semana– Dijo, para luego voltearlo a ver– Y dudo mucho que puedas estar aquí mucho tiempo.

Lincoln bajo la cabeza, derrotado–… Bien, todo mi plan se va por el caño– Se lamentó cabizbajo– ¿No tendrás algún plan por casualidad? – le pregunto, con mucha esperanza.

– No…– Dijo simplemente, lo que desespero al peliblanco.

– ¿¡Y ahora que voy a hacer!? – Se preguntó desesperado, para luego recibir una bofetada de su hermana–… Auch– exclamo de dolor, mientras frotaba su mejilla.

– Cálmate Lincoln, eres el hombre con el plan, seguro se te ocurrirá algo– Dijo Lucy con confianza, lo que también le dio confianza a Lincoln.

– Sabes, tienes razón, algo se me ocurrirá– Dijo Lincoln confiado, mientras miraba al rededor– … Y… exactamente, ¿Dónde queda la casa? – Pregunto, un tanto preocupado por haberse perdido.

– Hacia allá– Dijo Lucy señalando hacia el frente.

Ambos chicos seguían el camino de vuelta a su hogar, hasta que pronto, la chica vampiro escucho un ruido familiar.

– _¡Lincoln!_ – Lucy escucho un grito proveniente de su hermana Lynn, la cual sonaba algo desesperada.

– ¿Escuchaste eso? – La vampiro le pregunto a Lincoln, el cual se confundió.

– ¿Escuchar qué? – Pregunto claramente confundido.

– Cierto, los vampiros tenemos oídos altamente desarrollado, probablemente no escuchaste, pero…

– _¡Lincoln! ¿¡Donde estas!?_ – El grito se hizo más fuerte, a punto de que el chico pudiera oírlo.

– Creo que lo escuche– Aseguro Lincoln, moviendo la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que creía que el grito vino.

– Tal vez, debería irme, es Lynn la que te está buscando, y no creo que le agrade... – Fue interrumpida por otro grito de la castaña–… verme así– Dijo, para luego convertirse en un murciélago, e irse volando a dirección a su casa.

Lincoln escucho ruidos provenientes de los arbustos, cosa que obviamente lo asusto, miro a ver de dónde vinieron esos ruidos, acercándose lentamente, con una estaca en su mano, con algo de temor que no se preocupaba en esconder.

Del arbusto salió su hermana Lynn sorpresivamente, cosa que asusto al chico y lanzo la estaca por instinto hacia su hermana, la cual la atrapo sin problema alguno.

– Lincoln, debes usar las estacas para los vampiros, no contra mí– Se quejó Lynn en contra de la reacción de Lincoln, guardando la estaca en un lugar que sobraba en su cinturón– En fin, ¿en dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando toda la noche–Dijo un poco molesta–… perdón, todo el día– Se corrigió.

– Pues… yo… me adentre al bosque, y perdí en sentido de la orientación– Dijo un tanto nervioso, lo que dejo confusa a su hermana.

– Ok Lisa–Dijo sarcásticamente– ¿Traduces eso? – Pregunto, lo que también confundió al chico

–… Eh… ¿Enserio? ¿Ustedes no estudian? – Prenso en voz alta, lo que volvió a confundir a la chica.

– Pues… solo ''estudiamos'' lo que en verdad necesitamos saber– Dijo un poco molesta– En fin, eso no responde a mi pregunta.

– Pues me perdí, eso es todo– Dijo simplemente, empezando a caminar hacia su casa– Pero ya encontré el camino– Dijo alejándose de su hermana.

– Eh… ¡espérame!– Exclamo Lynn mientras empezaba a seguirlo.

Ambos chicos caminaban por el extenso bosque, todo el camino fue silencioso, sin contar los ruidos de las hojas por el efecto del viento y algunos vampiros que encontraron por el camino. Ninguno de los dos hablo por todo el camino, a excepción de advertencias cuando se entraron las dichas criaturas. A Lincoln le incomodaba mucho ese silencio, intento romper el hielo, pero no sabía cómo.

– Lincoln– Hablo su hermana, un tanto nerviosa– Yo… lo que paso en la mesa… lo siento… mi instinto gano y dije esas cosas… lo siento en verdad– Se disculpó, motivo el cual Lincoln no entendió nada.

– Lynn… no entiendo porque te disculpas, yo soy el que necesita disculparse, por insinuar que Lucy era… ya sabes– Le dijo, fingiendo estar arrepentido.

– ¿Eh?… ¿Desde cuándo te disculpas amablemente? – Pregunto Lynn, la cual estaba confundida.

– … Eh, bueno, no pensé en decirlo, pero no tengo más opción– tomo una gran cantidad de aire– Yo… soy un Lincoln de otra dimensión, llegue a esta dimensión por culpa de un reloj que invento la Lisa de mi dimensión– Enseño dicho reloj– Aunque, también tengo la parte de la culpa, porque, bueno, apreté el botón indebido y ahora estoy en un ciclo de viajes entre dimensiones.

Lynn estaba sin palabras, no por asombro, si no por confusión ''¿Qué demonios acaba de decir? '' era la pregunta que recorría su mente, mientras intentaba analizar lo que Lincoln había dicho. Lynn sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no fuera algo relativo a lo que Lincoln le había dicho en ese momento.

– Eh… ¿Ok? – Exclamo confundida– ¿Lincoln, seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza contra un árbol? Estas actuando demasiado extraño– Dijo con un tono algo acusador, lo cual molesto al chico.

– Lynn, hablo en serio – Exclamo, empezando a molestarse

– Por supuesto campeón– Dijo sarcásticamente– ¿Crees que algo como ''viajar entre dimensiones'' sea posible? Pareces a Lisa.

– ¿Acaso todos en esta familia son unos malditos arrogantes? – Pensó en voz alta, sobresaltándose al darse cuenta– Eh… no quise decir eso en verdad– Se disculpó, pero al ver a su hermana, la noto indiferente, no tomo ninguna reacción agresiva o similar cuando Lincoln dijo esas palabras.

– Entiendo ''familia'' y ''malditos'', pero, ¿Qué significa arrogante? – Pregunto, algo confundida e intrigada.

Lincoln gruño de ira mentalmente– ¿¡Enserio!? – Exclamo fastidiado, suspirando pesadamente– Creo que hay muchas cosas que debo explicarte Lynn. Pero mejor cuando lleguemos a casa– Dijo, para mirar que ya estaba al frente de su dichoso hogar– Oh bueno– Dijo simplemente, dirigiéndose a la entrada, pero esta ya estaba siendo abierta desde adentro por su hermana Lucy.

– Hola Lincoln– Saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que extraño a su hermana mayor.

– Lucy, ¿Estas sonriendo? – Pregunto algo extrañada.

– Eh… no– Dijo, volviendo a su típico gesto inexpresivo– En fin, pasen– Le dio el permiso para que los dos chicos entraran.

Lynn no parecía tan interesada en lo que le dijo Lincoln acerca de cosas que tenía que decirle, ella simplemente se fue a su habitación, dejando así a los dos chicos solos en la entrada.

– _Lucy ¡Ven conmigo!_ – Susurro tomando el antebrazo de la chica y llevársela a su habitación sin darle tiempo a responder. Al llegar ambos al cuarto, Lucy se sintió incomoda en ese lugar, miro a su alrededor y esas imágenes tachadas de vampiros la sacaban de quicio, intento ignorar todo eso, pero no era tan sencillo.

– ¿No hay un lugar menos incomodo a donde podamos ir? – Pregunto evitando mirar cualquier parte de la habitación de su hermano.

– Nop– Negó simplemente, cerrando la puerta tras de él– Lucy, creo que se me ocurrió una idea para que puedas confesar sin que nada malo te suceda– Dijo, emocionando a la chica, pero eso no lo hizo notar.

Lincoln se sentó en el borde de su cama, y su hermana a su lado, empezó a contar su plan con mucho detalle, a lo cual Lucy le prestó atención a cada uno, sin interrumpir a su hermano en ningún momento.

– Bien, ¿qué te parece? – Le Lincoln pregunto acerca de su plan.

– Um…– Se quedó pensativa por un par de segundos– ¿Estas completamente seguro de que funcionara? No puedo ver el futuro, pero sé que algo saldrá mal… _Suspiro…_ – Dijo, suspirando pesadamente.

– Estoy 101% seguro de que esto resultara– Se aseguró completamente confiado, lo que fue suficiente para conversar a Lucy

– Bien– Dijo dando otra pequeña sonrisa, convirtiéndose en un murciélago tras esto–Bien, espero que funcione– Dijo. Lincoln noto como su voz se hizo más aguda al convertirse en dicho animal. Lincoln asintió con la cabeza confiado, se quitó el cinturón y el chaleco donde tenía sus estacas, y fue salió de corriendo de su habitación, gritando desesperadamente.

– ¡AH! ¡Un vampiro! – Esas dos palabras fueron suficiente para que todas las chicas se asomaran, para ver que Lincoln estaba corriendo hacia las escaleras, mientras lo perseguía un pequeño murciélago.

– _Lincoln, tu no actúas así en esta dimensión_ – Le susurro Lucy al notar la actitud exagerada de Lincoln.

– _No tengo nada con que defenderme ¿Crees que si tu Lincoln estuviera en mi situación evitaría actuar así?_ _Además, es parte del plan_ – Le hizo recordar. Lincoln se tropezó en el penúltimo escalón, así golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo, y rodando hacia la pared, quedando así de cabeza, mirando el techo– Auch– Exclamo de dolor, sobando su cabeza.

– ¿Estas bien Lincoln?– Le pregunto Lucy, mientras lo miraba con algo de intriga. De pronto, la pequeña murciélago fue golpeada fuertemente con una escoba, lo cual la lanzo contra la pared.

A pesar de no poder morir por ese tipo de daños, Lucy pudo sentir que el dolor por ese golpe la mataba, miro a su alrededor, y noto que allí estaba Lynn, la cual tenía una escoba una mano y ayudaba a levantar a Lincoln con la otra.

– Lincoln, toma mi mano– Le dijo Lynn mientras extendía su mano hacia su hermano, pero este no la tomo, ya que estaba más ocupado mirando preocupadamente a ese murciélago que Lynn había golpeado con toda su fuerza.

– ¿Lincoln estas bien? Te oímos gritar desesperadamente, algo que nunca sueles hacer– Le dijo su hermana Lori, la cual bajaba a donde el chico estaba junto con el resto de sus hermanas.

– ¿Dónde está ese maldito vampiro para encargarnos de él? – Pregunto Luna algo enojada, apretando una estaca con su mano.

– Si, no dejaremos que ese maldito se acerque a ninguno de nosotros– Hablo Luan, la cual también parecía enojada y hablaba seriamente, eso asusto un poco a Lincoln.

– ¿Bien, donde esta esa maldita plaga? – Pregunto Lori, con mucha exigencia.

– Esta allí…– Lynn señalo la dirección en la que Lucy se había estrellado, pero resultaba que solo estaba la marca contra la pared, el murciélago no estaba, lo cual sorprendió a la chica– ¿Oh cielos donde esta? ¡Estaba allí! – Exclamo Lynn, desesperada.

– ¿Qué buscan? – Apareció Lucy de la nada, con su forma humana, sobresaltando a sus hermanas.

– ¡Ah! – Gritaron todas sobresaltadas–… ¡Lucy! ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no aparezcas así de la nada? – Le pregunto Lynn con un tono molesto.

– _Suspiro…_ Aunque a Lincoln parece no molestarle– Respondió– En fin, oí que buscan a un vampiro, quisiera ayudar– Dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia Lynn, cosa que ella no entendió al principio.

– Eh…– Guardo silencio por un par de segundos, pensando en lo que Lucy quería, y se sorprendió al descubrirlo– ¿Tú? ¿Querer matar a un vampiro? Eso no es propio de ti Lucy– Le dijo, a lo que Lucy se mostró indiferente.

– Pues, este momento tenía que llegar algún día ¿no? – Pregunto, así recibiendo una estaca de parte de su hermana–Gracias– Agradeció, mirando alrededor– Ahora, ¿dónde está ese vampiro? – Pregunto sonando desinteresada.

– Es literalmente la misma pregunta que nos hacemos– Respondió Lori.

– Um…– Lucy se quedó pensativa– Si yo fuera un vampiro– ''y lo soy'' – ¿En qué sitio me ocultaría? – Pregunto, caminando por toda la sala– Tal vez, en un sitio donde no haya humanos– Dijo, subiendo al segundo piso– Ya vuelvo–Le aviso a sus hermanas, así aventurándose por el pasillo de la segunda planta.

– Bien Lucy, el plan original fallo, así que piensa, ¿cuál sería la forma de decirle a mi familia que soy un vampiro sin sufrir consecuencias mayores? – Pensó en voz alta, hablando lo suficientemente bajo para que no se escuchara en el segundo piso.

– ¿Po po?– No obstante, alguien escucho sus palabras, la vampiro volteo a ver a la pequeña Lily, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo frente a ella.

– Lily, no escuchaste nada de eso– Le dijo, lo que hizo que la bebé pusiera una mueca de confusión, y gateara en dirección a su habitación.

– _Suspiro,_ No sé qué pueda hacer– se lamentó– Creo, que tendré que decir la verdad– Se fue en dirección a las escaleras, cabizbaja.

De pronto, Lucy fue intersectada por miradas de intriga provenientes de sus hermanas– ¿Lo mataste? – Hablaron todas al mismo tiempo, lo que confundió a Lucy. Miro a Lincoln con confusión, y este asintió con su cabeza, algo que Lucy entendió al instante.

– Eh… si, lo liquide sin piedad, tal como Lincoln lo haría– Dijo, fingiendo sonar orgullosa tras su falso triunfo.

– Oh Lucy, me alegra que…– Leni fue interrumpida por Lynn, la cual miraba a Lucy con sospecha.

– … Si en verdad lo mataste, ¿Por qué no se escucharon gritos? Aunque no todos los vampiros gritan al morir, pero, ¿Por qué tu estaca no está usada? – Pregunto sospechosamente, lo que puso nerviosa a Lucy.

Lucy volvió a mirar a Lincoln, esta vez de reojo, y éste movía su boca sin hablar, lo que daba a entender a Lucy que inventara alguna excusa que sonase convincente.

– ¿Lo dejaste escapar? – Pregunto Lynn, de repente, lo que llamo la atención de la chica.

– Eh… De acuerdo, si, lo deje escapar, yo… no soy capaz de hacer algo como eso– Dijo tirando la estaca contra el suelo violentamente, lo que dejo a todas las chicas boquiabiertas. Lucy volvió a mirar a Lincoln, y noto que este estaba también sorprendido, pero no tan exageradamente como las chicas. Esa cara de Lincoln dejo a Lucy confundida.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamo Lynn, enojada– Sabía que tú no lo harías, era demasiado extraño que te decidieras a hacer algo como eso– La tomo por el cuello bruscamente– ahora pagaras las consecuencias de tus actos– Dijo, levantando su puño.

En cualquiera de las situaciones, Lucy solo dejaría que las cosas pasaran, igual, siempre era golpeada intencional o accidentalmente por su hermana mayor, aunque la mayoría de las intenciones Lynn reprimía sus golpes, pero en este caso, ella estaba enojada y usaría toda su fuerza contra ella. Pero, esa no era una situación cualquiera, Lucy tenía varias formas de evitar ese golpe, pero no sabía exactamente cómo usarlas, por suerte, algunos vampiros pueden percibir el tiempo más lento cuando están en peligro, y Lucy era uno de esos, así que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en alguna forma.

Para Lynn, fue cuestión de segundos, pero para Lucy fue una eternidad. Lucy pensó en la fuerza que obtenían los humanos al convertirse en vampiros, así que, le lanzo una patada al estómago de su hermana, la cual la mando disparada contra la pared, soltándola en el acto.

Lynn se retorcía de dolor, un dolor exageradamente fuerte, empezó a llorar, haciendo que sus hermanas fueran a antela, sin prestarle atención a Lucy.

Lincoln se le acerco a la vampiro– _Lucy, ¿Qué fue eso? Eso no era parte del plan_ – le susurro Lincoln, el cual sonaba enojado.

– _Lo siento Lincoln, pero ya sabía que este plan iba a fallar desde un principio_ – Le respondió indiferentemente.

– _¿Y cómo hiciste eso?_ – Pregunto Lincoln un tanto interesado.

– _Los vampiros somos más fuertes que cualquier ser humano_ – Respondió fúnebremente.

De pronto, los dos chicos vieron como Lynn se levantaba, adolorida. Tras ponerse de pie, miro a Lucy con una mirada de enojo masivo, pero luego miro algo confusa al verla detalladamente.

– Lucy… ¿Qué tienes… en la boca? – Pregunto mientras seguía recuperando el aliento. Esa pregunta sorprendió a Lucy.

Lucy paso la mano por su boca, y en efecto, sus colmillos estaban a simple vista, se sobresaltó al notar eso, y rápidamente trato de disimularlo.

– Nu, nu tingo noda (No, no tengo nada) – Dijo sin abrir su boca, lo cual levanto más sospechas de parte de sus hermanas, sobre todo de Lynn.

– Lucy, ¡abre tu maldita boca de una vez! – Dijo de manera amenazante, lo que puso aún más nerviosa a la chica vampiro

– Nu quiro (No quiero) – Volvió a hablar de la misma manera, negando con la cabeza, lo que solo enojo más a la castaña.

Lynn se le acerco a paso lento, o al menos así lo vio Lucy, cuando la castaña estaba al frente de ella, Lucy no podía evitar sudar nerviosamente, Lynn tomo bruscamente la parte de debajo de la mandíbula de Lucy, pero al intentar abrir su boca, esta no cedía de ninguna manera, ni con la mayor fuerza que Lynn podía dar, no pudo abrir la boca de su hermana.

– Lucy… ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan fuerte? – Le pregunto, sonando agresiva, Lucy solo se encogió de hombros, lo que molesto a Lynn.

– ¡Lucy! ¡Abre la maldita boca por las buenas! – Le amenazo, a lo que Lucy se mostró indiferente.

– Oigan chicas, no creo que sea necesario gritarse por esto, solo cálmense– Dijo Lincoln, tratando de calmar a la castaña.

– Sabes que en esta casa todos sabemos los secretos de todos, ¡solo quiero que me enseñes lo que tienes en tu boca! – Le grito a Lucy– ¿O qué? ¿Acaso eres un vampiro? – Ese comentario sobresalto a Lucy y a Lincoln, haciendo que ambos se llenaran de nervios.

– _¿Por qué supones eso?_ –Susurro para no abrir tanto su boca.

– ¿¡No puedes simplemente hablar normal!? –Le pregunto enojadamente, mientras que Lincoln evitaba que le pudiera hacer algo.

En ese momento, los colmillos de Lucy se habían vuelto más pequeños, lo cual la alivio bastante– ¡Ya! ¿¡Estas feliz!? – Pregunto agresivamente, haciendo que Lynn se enojara más.

– ¡Sé que me ocultas algo Lucy! ¡Dímelo de una vez! – Exigía Lynn, lo cual desesperaba cada vez más a la vampiro.

– _¡Suspiro!_ ¿¡Puedes calmarte de una maldita vez!? – Pidió conservando su agresividad, lo cual no hizo que la castaña se calmara–… tal vez así pueda decírtelo– Dijo más calmada, lo que tranquilizo un poco a su hermana mayor.

– ¡Bien!… ¡explícame de una maldita vez!– Pidió sin tomar en cuenta su tono de voz.

– _Suspiro…_ Esto es algo que estado guardando desde hace más de… una semana… yo… soy… un vampiro– Confesó, dejando literalmente paralizadas del asombro a todas sus hermanas.

Ninguna tenía nada que decir, simplemente estaban boquiabiertas y congeladas, a tal punto de parecer estatuas, ninguna movio ni un solo musculo, en un par de minutos las chicas reaccionaron, pero no para hablar, simplemente para parpadear, ya que tenían sus ojos completamente rojos en ese momento.

– Tu… no… tu… no puede ser… ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? – Pregunto Luna, la cual inconscientemente sonaba acusadora.

– Esto no es verdad, esto no es verdad…– Repetía Leni y otra vez, la cual sonaba preocupada.

– ¿Sabes que literalmente papá te matara si lo descubre? – Le pregunto Lori molestamente.

– ¡Yo se lo diré!– Exclamo Lola, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, y al abrirla, vio el espeluznante paisaje, cerrándola en milésimas de segundo– Tal vez… más tarde– Sonó un tanto asustada.

– Tengo muchas cosas malas que decirte, pero si los digo seria _malasangre_ … jajaja, ¿entienden? – Dijo Luan, haciendo uno de sus hilarantes chistes, lo cual causo que todo el mundo gruñera.

– Luan, ¡este no es momentos para tus estupideces!– Dijo Lynn, sonando muy enojada– Bien Lucy, sabes la política de un caza vampiros, la familia… no es lo primero– Dijo, sonando algo lamentable en la última frase.

– Lynn, sabes que no es necesario que tengas que matarme, podemos resolver esto de una manera más sencilla, existen una docena de antídotos para vampiros– Le explico Lynn, que al parecer no le prestó atención.

– Lincoln– Lincoln volteo a ver a su hermana mayor– Quiero que lo hagas por mí– En ese momento Lynn tomo la mano del chico y puso la estaca allí.

Lincoln abrió los ojos como platos cuando Lynn hizo eso, ''¿Matar a su hermana? ¿Acaso en esta familia nadie le importa a nadie?'' Eran las preguntas que Lincoln se hacía en su cabeza, mientras miraba la estaca en su mano con mucho asombro y preocupación

Lo pensó por unos segundos, miro a Lucy, y se veía con su mismo gesto inexpresivo, pero Lincoln sabía que en lo más interno de ella, estaba suplicando que no lo hiciera, pero, por otra parte, sus hermanas estaban sumamente emocionadas, sin embargo, ninguna de las chicas espero el suceso a continuación.

– _no…_ no… ¡NO! – Lincoln grito con todas sus fuerzas, sumamente enojado, lanzando la dichosa estaca hacia una ventana, rompiéndola en el acto– ¡Ustedes están locas! ¿¡Cómo quieren que sea capaz de matar a MI hermana!? – Le pregunto, sin abandonar su ira.

– Lincoln– Hablo Lori calmadamente, a pesar de la situación. Lincoln la observo– … ¿Desde cuándo te importamos?

Ese comentario fue un golpe bajo para el chico Loud ¿No importarles? ¿Qué clase de locura es esa? Lincoln se quedó boquiabierto a escuchar tal atrocidad, hubiese aceptado que alguien que no conociera dijera eso, pero ¿Su propia hermana? El Lincoln de esa dimensión es un completo arrogante.

– ¿Q- qué? – Logro preguntar tras salir de su trance– Cla- Claro que me importan, ¡Por dios!, ¡Son mis hermanas! – Les dijo severamente– ¿¡Como creen que no les importo!? – Les pregunto, lo que dejo sin palabras a las chicas.

Lincoln Suspiró– Chicas, yo…– Su discurso fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

–Hola familia– Saludo el Sr. Loud, entrando a la casa, para notar a todos sus hijos en la sala– Y…¿ qué hacen todos aquí? – Pregunto sonando intrigado.

– Eh… estamos… en una reunión de hermanos… si, eso– Dijo, Lori, la cual se veía nerviosa, pero su padre no lo noto.

– Oh, pensé que estábamos discutiendo sobre que Lucy es un…– Hablo Leni, quien fue interrumpida por su hermana mayor, la cual logro tapar su boca a tiempo.

– ¿Ok? – Exclamo confundido de Sr. Loud– En fin, Lincoln, ¿Por qué no estas afuera ayudándome? – Pregunto, sonando agresivo, lo cual asusto un tanto a Lincoln.

– Pues… yo estaba… haciendo cosas más importantes– Dijo, sonando un tanto nervioso.

– ¿Qué es más importante que tu primera vez? – Pregunto el Sr. Loud, palabras que malinterpreto el chico.

– ¿Pri-primera vez? – Pregunto, confundido, intrigado y un tanto asqueado.

– Claro, tu primera vez en la tormenta– La mente de Lincoln se relajó al escuchar esas palabras. Aun así, parte de su mente seguía con confusión ¿Su primera vez en la dichosa tormenta? ¿Se hace llamar casa vampiros y no haber cazado en la dichosa tormenta? Más que un arrogante, también parecía ser un flojo.

– Pues… claro que hay cosas más importantes– Dijo, viendo como su padre parecía confundido– Como saber porque mis hermanas creen que no les importo, o buscar el momento indicado para decir que soy de otra dimensión, y buscar una manera de curar a Lucy de su vampirismo– Lincoln dijo lo último por instinto, tapando su boca y tras darse cuenta de haberlo dicho.

– Discúlpame, pero, ¿dijiste algo sobre la vampirismos de Lucy? – Pregunto, confundido y enojado, mirando de reojo a la Vampiro, que en efecto, se encontraba temblando de los nervios.

– Eh… no– Negó nerviosamente, lo que solo levanto más sospechas en su padre.

– Lincoln, no puedes negar lo obvio– Observo a Lucy– ¡Literalmente está levitando!– Exclamo, a lo que Lucy volvió a tocar el piso.

Lincoln era el más nervioso de todos, no solo delato a su hermana, si no que no sabía las barbaridades que podría hacerle su padre a Lucy, con tan solo poder liquidar a otro vampiro más.

– Lucy, no me importa– Dijo con calma, lo que sorprendió a todos, salvo a Lincoln.

Él no era un estúpido, solo era un ignorante que no obedeció las órdenes de su hermana y quedo atrapado en un viaje interdimensional, solo eso, nada más. En fin, Lincoln sabía que su padre no perdonaría a Lucy así como así, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase.

– Si, lo sé, el lema de que la familia no es lo primero y todo eso. Pero ya no me importa, no matare a mi hija solo porque una tonta ley lo diga– Dijo el Sr. Loud, el cual se ganó la ciega confianza de sus hijas.

En eso, Lincoln lo vio, vio como su padre colocaba su mano en la espalda, y sacando una estaca de acero que tenía en su cinturón, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante.

– ¿Qué tal si nos damos un abrazo y nos olvidamos de esto? – Pregunto, abriendo su brazo derecha, mientras tenía la otra en la espalda. Lucy dudo un poco, pues ella tampoco era tonta, no podía ser verdad que de un momento a otro a su padre no le importara matar a un vampiro, sin importar que. No obstante, el cabello que tapaba sus ojos, seguramente también tapaba su intelectualidad, abriendo los brazos y acercándosele lentamente a su padre.

Era el momento de Lincoln para actuar, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que su padre hiciera algo de lo que probablemente no se arrepienta. No obstante, vio algo que en verdad no se esperaba.

Durante ese supuesto abrazo, vio como Lynn Sr. Sacaba la estaba de una manera rápida, a punto de clavarla en la espalda de la chica. Sin embargo, en milésimas de segundo, Lucy se separó rápidamente, dándole una fuerte patada en la cara. Lincoln no sabía que era más sorpresivo, La reacción instantánea de Lucy, o el hecho de creer que Lucy sería tan idiota para creer en su padre.

El Sr. Loud estaba aturdido, tirado en el suelo mientras tenía su mano izquierda en su rostro, mientras la derecha soltaba la estaca, la cual Lucy tomo sin preocupaciones.

– Um…– Analizo el objeto– Así que pensabas matarme con una… ¿Anti-vampiros serie 100? – Pregunto por el extraño nombre que tenía plasmado esa estaca– En verdad tendrías que ser un verdadero idiota si crees que podrías engañarme así… y lo digo completamente ofendiendo– Dijo fúnebremente, mientras seguía presenciando el objeto.

Lucy observo un botón de color rojo en la parte superior del objeto, lo miro con casualidad, la cual gano. Presiono el dichoso botón, el cual soltó una cantidad gran de agua a pesar de su tamaño… pero… esa no agua común, esa agua literalmente quemaba a la vampiro, la cual retrocedió sorprendida, la cual humeaba exageradamente.

El Sr. Loud reacciono, levantándose del suelo, y pudo observar, a la chica gotica, la cual seguía humeando– Je…je– Rió sarcásticamente, tomando la estaca del suelo– Sabía que ese suministro de agua bendita era una muy buena oferta– Dijo, orgullosamente.

Lucy no podía ver por la pantalla de humo, pero estaba seguro que su padre guardaba esa dichosa estaca, mientras usaría una de madera.

– Lo clásico siempre es lo mejor– Dijo, haciendo lo que Lucy había previsto.

– ¡Papá! ¡No lo hagas! – Gritaron todas las chicas al unísono, sonando desesperadas y algo tristes.

– Lo siento chicas, pero la familia no es lo primero, ¿o no Lincoln? –Le pregunto al peliblanco, que al parecer era el único que lo apoyaba, o al menos, el de esa dimensión.

–… Te equivocas– Respondió sin más, lo que llamo la atención de su padre– La familia siempre es lo primero, es lo más importante que alguien puede tener en su vida, las personas que te apoyan en las buenas y las malas, las personas que te ayudan cuando las necesitas sin pedir algo a cambio, en fin, la familia es hermosa, ¿Y crees que matare a mi hermana solo… ¡porque un maldito lema lo diga!? – En esos momentos Lincoln estaba envuelto en la ira más grande que ha tenido en toda su vida, mirando a su padre con rencor– ¿Sabes qué? Me das asco, me das un asco más grande que todo el multiverso, y tal vez más.

–Wow– Exclamo su padre, sumamente asombrado–… Lincoln… tu… ¿Enserio no quieres matar a un vampiro? – Pregunto, lo que solo enojo más al chico Loud.

– ¡ES MI HERMANA, DIOS! ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTELO PARA QUE LES QUEDE CLARO MALDITA SEA!? – Lincoln sentía ganas de agarrar el rostro de su padre y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, simplemente no podía creer que un hombre tan asqueroso pudiera existir en este mundo… más bien, en este universo… mejor dicho, en el multiverso. Lo peor era que ese hipócrita tuviera hijos

– Wow– Volvió a exclamar, más sorprendido aun– Lincoln… yo… la verdad… nunca lo vi de ese modo– Dijo, lo que solo enojo al chico, pero no quiso seguir discutiendo por una estupidez, solo frunció el ceño, esperando a que su padre terminara de decir su estúpido parloteo– Eh… – Miro a Lucy– Pero… ella es un vampiro… y ellos deben ser liquidados.

– SI… te entiendo papá… pero también hay más formas de deshacerse de los vampiros que solo tener que matarlos– Dijo Lincoln, que estaba seguro que si su padre volvía a hacerlo enojar le sacaría todos los dientes de poder hacerlo.

– ¿A si? –Y volvió a hacerlo, dijo otra tontería. No obstante, Lincoln no se molestó por eso, porque era obvio que alguien que se atrevía a matar a sus propias hijas por ser algo que no le gusta, no sabía sobre dichas maneras de curarlas.

– ¡Sí! ¿Ahora entiendes? – a Lincoln le extraño el hecho de que su padre no lo haya golpeado, o al menos reprendido por haberle gritado, pero eso era un detalle menor. Vio como el Sr. Loud, dejo caer la estaca al suelo, y observo a Lucy, con una cara de arrepentimiento.

– Lucy… hija… yo… quiero decir que… ¡Ah! No sirvo para esto– Dijo, refiriéndose al hecho de que no podía disculparse.

– Papá lo siente Lucy– Dijo Lincoln, a lo cual su padre asintió.

– Eso mismo… en fin, ¿Sabes alguna forma de curarla hijo? – Le pregunto el Sr. Loud a Lincoln, es cual solo se quedó pensativo por un par de segundos.

– Eh… no lo sé, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos– Dijo, decepcionado de sí mismo– Pero no se preocupen, algo se me ocurrirá.

– No es necesario– Dijo Lucy, llamando la atención de todos.

– ¿A que te refieres sis?– Pregunto Luna, intrigada como el resto.

– Según lo que vi en las películas de caza vampiros restringidas para mi edad, descubrí que, si matamos al vampiro que me convirtió, yo, y todos los que también fueron convertidos por él, regresaran a la normalidad… je, y pensar que el cine Hollywood era basura– Explico.

– Si… todo bello y demás, pero, ¿Cómo descubriremos el vampiro que te convirtió? –le pregunto el Sr. Loud, lo cual sobresalto a Lucy.

– … _Suspiro_ – Suspiró, decepcionada.

– Eso es sencillo– Dijo Lisa, acercándose a Lucy– Solo necesitaría una muestra de sangre a nuestra hermana, y así podremos descubrir quien fue dicho vampiro– Explico.

– Bien, no se diga más– Dijo Lucy, la cual estaba dispuesta a lo que sea.

No fue un proceso tan largo, Lisa saco con una inyectadora un poco de sangre de la vampiro, y en cuestión de un par de minutos, la prueba de sangre estaría completa.

– Pues… el dichoso vampiro no tiene rasgos que lo hagan resaltante, parece que el cine de Hollywood te mintió Lucy– Explico Lisa, lo cual extraño un tanto a Lucy.

– Es extraño, También Lo leí en un libro– Dijo Lucy, algo confundida tras la explicación de su hermana.

– Pues, tus libros también mienten. Este vampiro es común y corriente, por lo cual, matarlo no bastaría– Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso– No obstante, hice todos los círculos, y descubrí algo. Este vampiro pertenece a un grupo, gobernado por un líder. Descubrí, que matando a ese líder, todos los vampiros de ese grupo volverán a ser personas comunes, incluyéndote Lucy.

– Wow… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso antes? – Se preguntó, más confundida aun.

– Eso no importa ahora, debemos encontrar a ese líder, si quieres volver a la normalidad– Dijo Lisa, quien de inmediato se fue con el resto de su familia a la planta principal.

– **Bien… ¿Qué les parece? Solo tuve que presionar un botón, y miren, ya resolví un problema familiar, que probablemente se hubiese ido a mayores si no estuviera aquí… al parecer, no hice algo tan malo después de todo** – Dijo Lincoln, que parecía alegre en ese momento– **Aunque, me gustaría saber cómo le va al Lincoln de esta dimensión en mi dimensión… aunque, Sonikku fue claro al decir que no habrían cambios de escena en este capítulo, así que, si quieren saber cómo le va a Lincoln, espérense al siguiente capítulo… Si me disculpan, tengo a un vampiro que liquidar** – Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia abajo, completamente decidido.

Fin del capítulo 4

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Mátenme, repúdienme, pero sobre todo, ódienme, porque enserio, no tengo ninguna excusa para decir porque no subí el capítulo el viernes, lo lamento, en verdad.**_

 _ **En fin, ya que a nadie pareció importarle la propuesta que les puse en el capítulo anterior, creo que seguiré con mi versión de la historia.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, porque este será el único que verán en su clase… me refiero, a que este fic se trataba sobre momentos alegres, amables, y sin tantos conflicto… y aquí hice todo lo opuesto… aunque, me gusto escribir mucho este capítulo la verdad, así que tal vez vuelvan a ver algo como esto.**_

 _ **En fin, yo soy Sonikku348, adiós, y nos leeremos luego (Más tarde mejor (enserio, tienen el derecho de odiarme)).**_


	5. Los problemas empiezan

_**Saludos lectores, soy Sonikku348, y hoy, como siempre, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de fic.**_

 _ **He de aclarar, que este capítulo es la otra cara de la moneda, es decir, que aquí veremos como la pasa el Lincoln caza vampiros en la dimensión del Lincoln original. También aclaro que este será el último capítulo de esta dimensión (aunque el final sea en el principio del siguiente capítulo).**_

 _ **Ahora sí, empecemos.**_

Capítulo 5: Los problemas empiezan

Lincoln, el caza vampiros, el que se encontraba en la dimensión, por decirle de alguna forma, original, se veía enojado, recostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados.

– Estas estúpidas, creen que pueden ''castigarme'' por hacer mi trabajo– Dijo enojado – Me gustaría darles una lección al estilo Lincoln… pero si tan solo este idiota hiciera más ejercicio– Se quejaba, sonando muy irritante– **¿Pueden creerlo? En un día estoy feliz con mi vida, para que pronto venga un idiota, y me quede con mi lugar todo el maldito día, y en el mismo maldito que podría ser el mejor día de mi vida. Juro que si por casualidad llego a encontrarme a ese Lincoln, hare de su rostro algo más que irreconocible** – Suspiró– **Y Para el colmo, el idiota no dejo que hiciera MI trabajo, porque, por el amor a dios, ¿qué parte de que esta maldita era un vampiro y yo era un caza vampiros no le quedó clara a ese descerebrado?... ¿Qué? ¿Sueno muy quejón? Pues se aguantan, porque me quejare todo lo que sea necesario** – Dijo finalmente, para mirar por la ventana.

– Bien… tal vez no deba quejarme mucho… al menos en este lugar parece que no tendré problemas con los que liderar– Dijo, mientras observaba la calmada calle.

– Hola Lincoln– Dijo Lucy, apareciendo de la nada.

– Hola Lucy– Le saludo Lincoln, sin más.

–… ¿No… te asustaste? – Le pregunto, sorprendida y algo confundida.

– No…– Volteo a verla– He aprendido a vivir con eso…En fin, si haces eso significa que quieres algo– Dedujo, a lo que Lucy asintió.

– Quiero… preguntarte una cosa– Dijo, para ver como Lincoln ponía una cara de interés, diciendo que estaba esperando. Lucy tomo una gran cantidad de aire y– _Suspiro…_ ¿En tu dimensión… soy un vampiro?

Esa pregunta, hizo que el razonamiento del chico se derrumbara, y fue gobernado por una ira, que no había sentido jamás– Pues… Si…– Dijo, calmadamente– un maldito vampiro, el cual mi trabajo era exterminar, ¡pero llego el idiota de tu hermano! ¡Y NO ME DEJO HACERLO! –Grito, seguido de una respiración muy agresiva, que parecía que no iba a calmarse fácilmente. Lucy estaba completamente asombrada tras ese grito repentino –… En otras palabras… si– Dijo, más calmadamente– Ahora, hazme el favor de irte de aquí– Señalo la salida, a lo que Lucy obedeció sin rechistar.

– _Cielos… que gruñón_ – murmuro, mirando de manera enojada la habitación de su hermano de reojo.

Lincoln suspiró– Lincoln, recuerda, estas en una dimensión diferente, y no puedes actuar como tú… ¡AH! ¿Pero a quien le importa? ¡Esa maldita le mintió! ¡Y cuando regrese juro que me las pagara! – Hablaba Lincoln consigo mismo, claramente enojado.

'' _pero es hermana, no puedes hacer eso''_ Las palabras de ese Lincoln estaban en su cabeza, y no lo dejaban en paz.

– Claro que puedo, soy un caza vampiros y ese es mi trabajo… solo es eso… solo es un trabajo– Dijo, mientras empezaba a sentirse mal–… Como si ese idiota pudiera decirme que hacer–volvió a enojarse.

'' _ella es tu''_ – ¡AH! ¡Sal de mi cabeza maldita sea! – Gritaba desesperado y enojado, jalando sus cabellos blancos.

– _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes miedo de que tenga razón?_ – Escucho una voz femenina, lo que lo confundió bastante.

– Eh… ¿Quién dijo eso? – Pregunto, mirando alrededor muy confundido– Genial, ahora me estoy volviendo loco.

– _No estás loco Lincoln Loud_ – Esa voz volvió a hablar, confundiéndolo de nuevo– _Soy tu subconsciente, y quiero hacerte reflexionar, ese Lincoln tiene toda la razón, no puedes matar a tu hermana solo porque quieras_ – Le dijo su subconsciente.

– No lo hago porque quiero, ella es un vampiro, y mi ley dice que debo exterminarlo sin importar que– Explico– Espera… si eres mi subconsciente, ¿Por qué tratas de hacerme reflexionar? – Pregunto, con un tono de sospecha.

– _No todos los subconscientes están a favor de su persona_ – Le explico

– ¿Y por qué me hablas ahora y no pudiste hacerlo antes? – Le pregunto con su mismo tono de sospecha

– _Eh…_ – Sonaba algo nervioso en ese momento– _Sabes, me tengo que ir, por favor, piensa en lo que te dije y… adiós-_ De pronto, escucho ruidos por los ductos de ventilación, para escuchar como una rejilla de esto se abría, y luego escuchar algo caer al suelo.

– _¡Ah! ¡Lucy! ¿¡No puedes cerrar esas cosas!?_ – Escucho la voz de Luan, la cual sonaba algo enojada en el momento.

Lincoln suspiró fastidiado, se recostó en la cama, y observo el techo– Solo quiero que esto termine– Dijo, fastidiado.

De pronto, escucho la puerta de su cuarto rechinar, lo que significaba que estaba siendo abierta, Lincoln volteo a ver solo por instinto, no le importaba para nada de quien se tratase. Era Luan, la chica se veía algo animada, cosa que a Lincoln no le dio importancia.

– Hola Linc– Saludo, con un ánimo notablemente elevado.

– Hola… Subconsciente– Dijo de manera sarcástica y algo enojona, lo que sorprendió un tanto a la chica.

– Eh… –Un pequeño rubor de vergüenza se le hizo notar– olvidémonos de eso– Se sentó en el borde de la cama– Lincoln… estuve escuchado y…

– ¿Estabas espiándome? – Pregunto en un tono molesto y de manera acusadora, levantándose de la cama e interrumpiendo a la chica en el momento.

– Eh… Espiar no es la palabra que usaría… pero eso no es importante. Lincoln, mi hermano tenía razón, no puedes simplemente hacer eso, no soy tan experta en el tema como Lucy, pero sé que existen otras maneras para deshacerse de los vampiros que tener que liquidarlos– Explico.

– Si, lo sé, solo, es más fácil hacerlo de ese modo– Volvió a acostarse boca arriba. Dicha afirmación sorprendió a la chica.

– ¿Buscas el conformismo antes que la perfección?– Pregunto, sonando sorprendida.

– Escúchame Chica… perdón, Luan… En un trabajo como caza vampiros debes hacer lo que sea, y con lo que sea me refiero a lo que sea, ¿O crees que me gustaría la idea de querer matar a Lucy hace… tres años atrás? – Pregunto, sonando algo tiste en la última parte, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – La intriga pudo más que la chica, haciendo esa pregunta casi por instinto.

– No te importa– Respondió, sonando algo abatido en ese momento– Es más, vete de aquí– se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, señalando hacia afuera.

– Lincoln, no me iré hasta…– No termino su frase al ser tomada bruscamente del brazo y ser empujada hacia el pasillo hacia el pasillo, para ver cómo se cerraba la puerta de portazo– De acuerdo… más tarde supongo– Dijo algo decepcionada, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Lincoln se encontraba recostado en su puerta, con sus ojos cristalizados, a punto de convertirse en una fuente de lágrimas, no obstante, se dio una bofetada mental, y recupero su compostura.

– Lincoln, debes calmarte, olvida todo ese suceso, solo, no pienses en eso, no pienses en como… ¡No! No me atrevo a aceptarlo, no me atrevo a aceptar que… ¡Ah! ¡Basta Lincoln! ¡Solo deja de pensar en eso! –Golpeo su cabeza contra la pared, sin importarle el dolor que haya recibido, cosa que pareció haber funcionado, porque en segundos después, se concentró en el dolor de su cabeza y olvido por completo en lo que estaba pensando.

Froto sus sienes para intentar relajarse, tras conseguirlo, miro al alrededor, y allí pudo notar todos los posters que estaban pegados en las paredes.

– ¿Ace Savvy? ¿A este idiota le gusta este estúpido comic para bebés? Ni me quiero imaginar la reputación de este chico– Soltó un suspiro de fastidio– Y lo peor es que yo soy él– Frunció el ceño, dirigiéndose a la puerta– Lo mejor, sería dejar de pensar en esas tonterías– Abrió la puerta, y se dispuso a salir a pasillo. Lo primero que noto, fue las miradas de sus hermanas, que parecían tener una cierta confusión y precaución al verlo.

– Te dije que literalmente te quedaras en tu habitación– Hablo Lori autoritariamente, lo que molesto a Lincoln

– ¿Qué peor castigo qué estar todo el maldito día en el cuerpo de éste idiota? – Dijo, suspirando enojadamente, dirigiéndose a las escaleras sin darle importancia al resto de sus hermanas.

– _Lincoln no es idiota_ – Logro escuchar al pisar el primer escalón, Lincoln volvió a subir, y vio a Lori, la que parecía algo molesta– Él no es un idiota, es lo que tú crees, él podría ser mucho más útil de lo que tú eres– Dijo, con total firmeza, controlando su enojo.

– Si, por supuesto– Hablo, con un tono completamente sarcástico– De seguro el chico las salva a todas ustedes cuando hay una invasión de plagas voladoras chupa sangre– Empezó a reír burlonamente

– ¿Los mosquitos? – Pregunto Leni de repente, haciendo que todos golearan su frente con sus manos.

– No idiota, me refiero a los… olvídenlo– Dijo finalmente, bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

– ¡Espera! ¿¡A dónde vas!? – Le pregunto Lori, dirigiéndose a donde estaba él.

– Pues, no creas que me pasare todo el día encerrado aquí– Lincoln abrió la puerta, pero Lori la cerro rápidamente.

– Por órdenes de Lisa, tienes literalmente prohibido salir de la casa– Le hizo recordar, lo que enojo lo enojo.

– Pues, esa niña no tiene ningún control sobre mí– Dijo poniendo la mano en la perilla, pero Lori tomo su brazo.

– No, pero yo sí, y digo que no iras a ningún sitio– Dicho eso, Lori jalo el brazo del chico para quitarlo de la perilla– Ahora vete a tu habitación– señalo las escaleras. Lincoln furioso se hacia las escaleras.

– _Perra_ – Murmuro, lo sufrientemente bajo para que no se oyera.

Lincoln entro a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo, para luego soltar un gran grito de desesperación y furia, y empezar a golpear la pared a tal grado de dejarle una grieta. Tuvo que detenerse por el dolor que tenía en sus manos, lo cual solo lo hacía enfurecer aún más.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Odio a esas estúpidas! ¡Odio a este Lincoln! ¡ODIO ESTE MALTIDO MUNDO! – Gritaba con todas sus energías, hasta que luego de unos minutos de quejas y golpes contra la pared, finalmente cedió y se dejó caer sobre su cama, con una respiración notablemente agitada.

– Bien… Lincoln… tienes que relajarte… recuerda lo… que te dijo papá… sobre el estrés– Dijo respirando agitadamente, mientras intentaba relajarse.

– Piensa en lo bueno, tienes un día libre, no tienes que preocuparte por vampiros, puedes estar todo el día descubriendo los extraños gusto de este idiota, saber porque no parece tener autoridad, y muchas cosas más… ahora que lo pienso, esta dimensión no parece del todo mala– Se decía a sí mismo, animadamente, pero segundos después volvió a enojarse– ¿a quién demonios quiero engañar? Este lugar es un asco, cazar vampiros es mi entretenimiento, este idiota no parece tener reputación, perdí el control total sobre mi familia, ¿Cómo carajos este lugar puede ser mejor? – Se quejaba.

– Bueno… lo mejor sería dejar de quejarme y por lo menos tratar de verle cosas buenas a este lugar **¿Verdad? El problema es que esta estúpida de Lori no quiere que salga de este maldito cuarto, así que, no tengo tanto que hacer por un par de horas–** Dijo, suspirando pesadamente **– Bueno, la verdad es que soy alguien muy paciente–** Se sentó en una esquina **– Solo esperare ese par de horas, y pronto… no lo sé, podre conocer más de cerca a esas tontas.**

De pronto, escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente, Lincoln observo de reojo, y vio a su pequeña hermana Lola, la cual parecía algo nerviosa en ese momento.

– Ho-hola Linky– Hablo con cierto nerviosismo, el cual no pudo evitar disimularlo, Lincoln seguía mirándola de reojo, mientras tenía su cabeza baja.

– ¿Qué te obligaron a hacer? – Lincoln fue directo al grano, haciendo que Lola suspirara de alivio y cerrara la puerta.

– Me obligaron a la fuerza a venir aquí, ¿Sabes lo grosero que es eso? – Le pregunto, sonando molesta.

– No me importa– Dijo, sin mirarla– ¿Y por qué? – Le pregunto.

– Es un secreto– Luego de que Lola dijera eso, Lincoln no evitar sobresaltarse.

– ¿Tú? ¿Guardando un secreto? – Pregunto, confundido– ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué nos hagamos amigos de los vampiros? – Dijo sarcásticamente, mientras reía de la misma forma– Ya enserio, dime– su expresión cambio a una de enojo y exigencia.

– Lo siento, ordenes de Lori– Dijo sin preocupaciones, sentándose en la cama de su hermano.

– Esa… Estúpida– Dijo, guardándose un insulto mucho mayor, por el hecho de que tenía a una niña al frente. Suspiró– En fin, ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Le pregunto.

– Pues, no tenía nada que hacer hoy, pero ahora tendrá que pasármela todo el día contigo ¿Qué te parece? – Le pregunto, algo molesta.

Lincoln se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió – ¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunto su hermana.

– Al sótano– Dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

– Vaya, que amargado– Dijo una molesta Lola, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Si algo odiaba Lincoln, era la violación a su privacidad, y claro, como van las cosas, probablemente al Lincoln de esa dimensión le encantaría que sus hermanas entraran a su habitación sin ningún aviso y lo obligaran a hacer cosas que él no quería. Decidió irse al sótano, el único lugar en el que nadie lo molestaría.

– Hola Lincoln.

En teoría…

Lincoln gruño– ¿Ahora qué demonios quieres Lucy? – Le pregunto a la chica, con cierto tono de enojo y desesperación.

– Yo… siento haberte hecho enojar antes, no sabía que odiabas tanto a los vampiros– Se disculpó, sonando arrepentida.

– Soy un caza vampiros, ¿Crees que besaría a una de esas cosas? – Pregunto sarcástica y enojadamente– Ahora, si puedes hacerme el favor– Lincoln señalo las escaleras, y Lucy solo se fue digno a obedecer.

– Bien… ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Se preguntó, de manera pensativa– Bueno, esperare hasta que algo pase– Se sentó en el suelo, recostado contra la pared.

Si había otra cosa que odiaba Lincoln, eso era el ruido, y que peor ruido que el que hace tu familia. No sabía si era una broma, o esas chicas era la definición perfecta a la palabra bullicio. La desesperación de Lincoln aumentaba considerablemente, no podía entender como los vecinos de esta familia de locos podían soportarlos, ni siquiera podía entender como Lincoln podía vivir con tal ruido.

Se levantó, sumamente enojado, se dirigió a las escaleras y abrió la puerta– ¡PUEDEN CALLARSE! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que todos guardaran un repentino silencio–… Gracias– Dijo, volviendo a entrar al sótano.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, el ruido volvió a invadir la casa, lo cual enfureció al chico. Este salió del lugar, y se dirigió a su habitación.

– ¡Hey Lincoln! ¡Piensa rápido! – Escucho a Lynn. Lincoln volteo, y no to que ésta le había lanzado un balón de futbol, que estaba a milésimas de golpearlo, y, lamentablemente, no pudo atraparlo.

Lynn no pudo evitarlo, empezó a reírse burlonamente tras el golpe que Lincoln recibió, él, como si no fuera suficiente con el escándalo, se llenó de una furia enorme, y pateo el balón con todas sus fuerzas… al menos la que ese Lincoln tenia, el cual Lynn no pudo evitar y lo golpeo directamente en el rostro. Tras eso, Lincoln se fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que parecía que se caería.

Lynn, tras recuperarse del golpe, miro la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln, claramente asombrada, y se asombró más al sentir un líquido correr por su nariz. En efecto, cuando se tocó, pudo ver que su nariz estaba sangrando, he de decir, que eso no le importaba, había recibido daños mucho peores en su carrera deportiva. Lo que en verdad le sorprendió fue que Lincoln fue el que hizo eso. Claro, sabía que no era el Lincoln que conocía, pero de todos modos no pudo evitar sorprenderse tras la acción agresiva de él.

– Cielos, que cretino– Dijo ella, levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose al baño.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Lincoln se encontraba recostado junto a ella, tan furioso que ninguna descripción podría definir con certeza el nivel de furia que tenía. Juraba estrangular a cualquier persona que viese en ese momento, sin importarle quien sea. Su corazón latía a un ritmo muy rápido, y su respiración agresiva no ayudaba mucho. Intento tranquilizarse con todos los métodos que conocía: Pensar cosas agradables, golpear cosas suaves, no hacer absolutamente nada. Pero nada funcionaba, su ira no se tranquilizaba.

– ¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para tener un maldito minuto de paz!? – Era la pregunta que se hacía, esa maldita casa ruidosa era el origen de su ira. La familia de ese Lincoln, a pesar de que su apellido diga todo lo contrario, era calmada, callada, y muy pocas veces había ruido excesivo, sabía que la única forma de calmarse, era salir de ese lugar que llamaba casa.

Pareció haber escuchado el timbre, aunque con el alboroto de la casa podía ser cualquier cosa, Lincoln salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose al piso de abajo, pero se topó con su hermana mayor.

– Eh, ¡Lincoln! ¡Te di una orden y quiero que la cumplas! – Exclamo Lori, con su típica autoridad.

– De acuerdo su realeza – Dijo sarcásticamente– Solo quiero saber quién toca el timbre– Siguió con su camino, pero Lori lo detuvo.

– Lincoln, Te di una orden, ¡y quiero que la…!

– _¡CLYDE!_ – Un fuerte grito proveniente de su hermana deportista hizo que la casa quedara en absoluto silencio. Todos se dirigieron a donde ella estaba– Clyde está allí– Con un tono de desesperación y angustia y señalando la puerta, todas alzaron la ceja al oír ese nombre.

– ¿Y eso que tiene de malo Sis? – Pregunto Luna confusa, igual que el resto de sus hermanas.

– ¿No lo ves? – Le pregunto, Tratando de no sonar tan agresiva– Si Clyde está aquí, eso quiere decir que quiere ver a Lincoln, ¿Cómo se supone que le explicaremos que su amigo está en un viaje interdimensional y fue remplazado por un Lincoln cretino, enojón e insolente? – Tras hacer tal pregunta, Lynn hizo que todas se sobresaltaran por sorpresa.

– Oh tienes razón, ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Pregunto Luan, algo angustiada, haciendo que todos se desesperaran.

– Todos tranquilícense– Hablo Lori, tratando de calmar a todos– Es Clyde del que hablamos, seguro nos creerá si le decimos la verdad– Dijo, haciendo que todos se calmaran.

– ¿McBride? – Exclamo Lincoln intrigado, llenándose de los ojos de curiosidad de sus hermanas– ¿Soy amigo del bueno para nada de McBride? – Todas se sorprendieron al oír eso, pero decidieron no decir nada– Bah, solo déjalo entrar– Exclamo algo enojado, cruzando los brazos y sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

Lynn abrió nuevamente la puerta, para encontrarse a un confundido, pero paciente Clyde, parado frente a la puerta de una manera formal.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto el chico, claramente intrigado.

– ¿Si todo está bien? Pues…– Se notaba nerviosa– Claro que todo está bien, estamos de maravilla– Exclamo, riendo nerviosamente– Puedes pasar si gustas– Lo invito a entrar, a lo que el chico acepto.

– Oh, Hola Lincoln– Al ver al peliblanco sentado en el sofá, Clyde no pudo evitar saludarlo amablemente, pero le extraño el hecho de que éste no le respondiera– Eh, Lincoln– Lo llamo, Lincoln volteo a verlo, poniendo una mueca de desagradado al hacerlo, esto confundió más al afroamericano.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Lincoln? – Pregunto, confundido y algo preocupado.

– Hay cosas que debemos explicarte– Le dijo Lynn– Toma asiento– Clyde se sentó en el sofá, y espero a que la deportista hablara.

– Cree un reloj capaz de romper la tela espacio-tiempo– Todos se sorprendieron y confundieron al oír eso, miraron hacia las escaleras, y allí estaba Lisa, bajándolas sin mostrar emoción alguna– Le pedí a Lincoln que lo probara– Siguió explicando– Pero gracias a su ignorancia, presiono el botón que no debía presionar, y ahora, como diría él, está viajando entre dimensiones– pareció terminar de explicar, y cuando Clyde iba a preguntar algo, Lisa continuo– Y como las leyes multiversales son tan claras, sencillas y tan específicas, el Lincoln de la dimensión en la que esta tú amigo, debe remplazar su lugar– Termino de explicar– ¿Alguna pregunta?.

– Si…– Lisa fijo su mirada en Clyde, y estaba completamente seguro en lo que él iba a decir– … ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Acertó.

– Que Lincoln se perdió entre dimensiones por no obedecer mis instrucciones, y el Lincoln que tienes en tu par es el Lincoln de la dimensión en la que nuestro Lincoln esta– Explico.

– Oh, ya veo… Entonces, ¿Tú no eres el Lincoln que conozco? – Le pregunto al peliblanco.

– No, y me alegro que no sea así– Dijo, con un tono enojado.

– Pero, ¿Seguimos siendo amigos no? – Pregunto Clyde, ignorando el enojo de su supuesto amigo. Esto hizo que Lincoln se levantara de su asiento y mirara al chico con una furia masiva.

– No McBride, ¡No! ¿Crees que sería amigo de alguien al que le pedí ayuda y nunca me la dio? ¿Crees que sería amigo de alguien que no hizo nada cuando el pueblo estuvo en gran peligro? ¿Crees que sería amigo de un traidor que se unió al bando enemigo? Lo siento McBride, y no me importa que seas de otra dimensión, jamás en mi vida volveré a llamarte amigo– Para el afroamericano, esas palabras rompieron su corazón, y sintió una tristeza que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Clyde, lleno de tristeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió corriendo de la casa, mientras intentaba no llorar.

Mientras, Lincoln, Lleno de ira y rencor, lentamente sus ánimos fueron cambiando, a llegar a convertirse en tristeza y pena. Clyde, uno de sus mejores amigos, que se convirtió en un vampiro por un motivo que nunca podrá averiguar, de todos modos, eso no era lo que le dolía. Sus hombros comenzaban a convulsionar, y lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Todas las chicas notaron la tristeza del chico, y decidieron no decir nada al respecto.

– ¡Lincoln! – Bueno… casi todas– ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡Literalmente heriste sus…!

– Cállate, por favor– Pidió, con un tono lleno de tristeza y un poco de enojo.

– ¡Lincoln! ¡No me puedes callar! ¡Soy tu hermana mayor y tengo el…!

– ¡Cállate! – Grito, no tan alto, lo que hizo enojar más a su hermana mayor.

– ¡Lincoln! ¡Si vuelves a…!

– ¡QUE TE CALLES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas, lleno de lágrimas de tristeza que se habían convertido en ira. El grito probablemente hizo saltar a la casa– ¡Dios! ¡Ya me tienes arto con tu maldita premisa de! _Literalmente soy la mayor y literalmente puedo decirte lo que se me da la gana_ – Imito la voz de Lori en la última frase– ¡Puedes dejarme en paz por un maldito segundo! – Lori estaba completamente sorprendida por la actitud de Lincoln.

– Eh…– Con tan solo hacer un simple sonido, Lincoln le dio una bofetada a la chica, que no fue tan grave por no tener la misma altura. Tras eso, Lincoln salió corriendo hacia su habitación, mientras que Lori tenía su mirada perdida en la nada.

–… Auch– Tras unos segundos de recibir el golpe, el dolor empezó afectar a la chica, sobando la mejilla donde había sido golpeada.

Todas las chicas fueron a la habitación de Lincoln, ignorando por completo a su hermana mayor, la cual aún estaba perpleja.

Tras reaccionar, Lori miro alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, subió al segundo piso, y vio a todas sus hermanas, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln.

– Lincoln, abre por favor queremos hablar contigo– Decía una insistente y desesperada Luan, que tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

– _¿Y a molestarme con tus estúpidos chistes en el intento?_ – Pregunto Lincoln, sonando enojado.

– Lincoln, hablo enserio– Luan sonaba más insistente.

– _Tu nunca hablas enserio Luan. Por favor, déjenme en paz_ – Pidió, sonando más enojado aun _._

– Lincoln, por favor, somos tus hermanas– Siguió insistiendo Luan.

Todas se emocionaron al ver como el chico abría la puerta, pero su emoción se desvaneció al verlo enojado, viéndolas a todas de una manera amenazante.

– Ustedes no son mis hermanas, solo son un montón de chicas fastidiosas, que solo saben molestarme y no tienen idea de lo que significa silencio– Dijo, sorprendiéndolas a todas–… Mis hermanas saben que es lo que quiero, como lo quiero, y cuando lo quiero. Y como veo, ustedes ni saben ni cómo ha ido mi día… Pero, como estamos jugando a ser hermanos, hagamos esto un ''juego más serio''– Dijo, haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última frase– ¿Qué quiero? Paz y Silencio, ¿Cómo lo quiero? Absoluto, ¿Y cuándo lo quiero?... Pues, En este mismo momento– Tomo una gran cantidad de aire y suspiro aliviadamente– Si alguien quiere decir algo, tiene cinco segundos para hacerlo– Señalo su muñeca.

– ¿Por qué actúas así? – Se apresuró a preguntar Lynn, quien sonaba algo molesta por la actitud del chico.

– Oh… pues, cuando tienes diez hermanas, dos padres, y vives en un bosque, sin señales de civilización, la paz y silencio suele ser lo que más sobra en esa vida, aunque nuestro apellido diga lo contrario. En fin ¿Eso es todo? – Pregunto, pero parecía que nadie iba a responder– Bueno, gracias por hacerme perder mi tiempo– Cerro la puerta.

Todas se quedaron en silencio en frente de la puerta del chico, un tanto sorprendidas por lo que este les dijo. Se miraron entre ellas algo intrigadas, luego asintieron con la cabeza con algo de duda, y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

No obstante, una de ellas se quedó frente a la puerta, se trataba de la genio Lisa, la cual estaba un tanto dudosa en tocar la puerta del cuarto o no. Toco a puerta tímidamente, esperando no encontrarse con un enojado Lincoln.

– ¿Qué parte de que no quiero que me molesten no entendiste? – Le pregunto, agresivamente.

– Lincoln, necesito de tú presencia para algo importante– Dijo calmadamente.

– Supongo que solo lo dices para molestarme– Dedujo, a lo que Lisa negó con la cabeza.

– Negativo, en realidad necesito tu presencia– Dijo, sonando más insistente.

Lincoln suspiró– Esta bien, hare lo que tú quieras– Salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la de su hermana, seguida de ésta.

Lincoln entro a la habitación, y lo primero que pudo notar fue una gran cantidad de artefactos que había en el sitio, algunos pequeños, y otros no tan grandes, pero si lo suficiente para llamar la atención del peliblanco.

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Pregunto, muy intrigado. Vio a Lisa dirigiéndose a su mesa de trabajo, y tomo uno de los artefactos, entregándoselo.

Parecía un reloj como el que Lisa uso para abrir el portal hace unas horas, solo que éste no parecía tener pantalla, y contaba con una serie de botones distintos, además de tener una especie de agujero en el centro del dispositivo.

– ¿Y esto? ¿Es otra especie de reloj dimensional? – Pregunto Lincoln, claramente intrigado.

– Negativo, tengo el intelecto suficiente para no cometer el mismo error tres veces. Esto, es algo diferente– Dijo, señalando el reloj– Por favor, presiona el botón rojo– Pidió.

– ¿Botón rojo? – Exclamo, mirando el dispositivo, para notar un botón con un tamaño mayor al del resto de botones– Como digas– Dijo, presionándolo, para notar como del agujero salía una especie de holograma, en forma de menú, que, obviamente, sorprendió al chico.

– Wow, debo decir que eso no lo vi venir– Dijo, sorprendido– ¿En, fin, que es esto?

– Un menú de múltiples opciones, por favor, selecciona la opción de mapa– Volvió a pedir.

– Y… ¿exactamente como hago eso? – Pregunto, confundido. Oyó a Lisa suspirar irritadamente.

– Solo tócala– Dijo enojadamente, lo que confundió más al chico.

– ¿Cómo se supone que lo toque si es un holograma? Pero si insiste– Dijo, tocando dicha opción. El menú cambio a una especie de, obviamente, un mapa, con varios puntos rojos, uno naranja y una equis. Obviamente, se sorprendió y se tragó sus palabras– oh… ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? – Le pregunto.

– Es un mapa de la ciudad de Royal Woods, los puntos rojos muestran las ubicaciones habituales de Lincoln, el punto naranja es tu ubicación actual, y la equis es la ubicación de la casa– Explico– Te lo confió, para que puedas irte a explorar la ciudad–Dijo, caminando hacia su mesa, empezando a teclear cosas en una computadora– Que te diviertas– Le deseó, llenando de alegría al peliblanco.

– ¡Oh gracias Lis! ¡Eres la mejor entre todas estas tontas! – Dijo alegremente, saliendo de la habitación de su hermana.

Lincoln sabía las verdaderas intenciones de su hermana, ella le dio el mapa para que Lincoln pudiera irse y no la molestara en su trabajo. Igual, le importaba mínimo, el simple hecho de poder irse de ese lugar tan molesto lo llenaba de felicidad.

– ¿Lincoln? – Escucho a su hermana mayor. Lincoln gruño enojado, y volteo a verla– ¿A dónde vas? ¿Lisa no te dijo que no podías salir? – Le pregunto.

Lincoln le enseño el reloj a su hermana, abriendo la opción del mapa que Lisa le había dicho– Ella me dio un mapa de la ciudad, y dijo que podía irme de aquí sí quiero. Así que…– Dijo, yéndose.

Tras salir, lo primero que pudo sentir, fue el refrescante aire fresco, suspirando aliviadamente tras inhalarlo. Empezó caminar por la acera, mirando alrededor sin perderse ningún detalle.

Le dio mucha nostalgia ver las calles de la ciudad, le hacía recordar mucho cuando él vivía en la ciudad, antes de irse al bosque y de convertirse en caza vampiros, también recordó ciertas cosas como…

– ¡No! – Golpeo su cabeza, para tratar de liberarse de esos malos recuerdos que aun tenia.

Siguió caminando, mirando el mapa para ver su ubicación, sin darse cuenta de que alguien caminaba hacia él.

Lincoln choco contra alguien, a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero logro estabilizarse y evitar caer. Desactivo el mapa, y miro con ira al sujeto con el que choco, pero su mirada rápidamente se cambió a una de sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

Una chica de piel bronceada, que parecía de su edad. Usaba una sudadera de color purpura, con unos shorts cortos azules, calcetines largos purpuras y zapatos oscuros, además de tener pecas en la cara. Lincoln no sabía el porqué, pero pudo evitar tener nervios al ver esa imagen.

– Oh… Hola Lincoln– Lo saludo la chica, lo que solo hizo que Lincoln se llenara más de nervios.

– Ho-Hola…– Dijo, tratando de mencionar el nombre de la chica, quedado en silencio de manera pensativa. Vio como ella arqueaba una ceja, y luego frunció el ceño.

– Ronnie Anne– Dijo la chica algo enojada, que al parecer menciono su nombre.

Como si se tratara de una bala, los recuerdos llegaron a la cabeza del chico en cuestión de segundos, recuerdos de una chica que la molestaba todo el tiempo, sin ningún motivo en particular. Al saber que tenía a esa chica en frente, entendió su nerviosismo.

– ¿Ro-Ro-Ronnie Anne? – Pregunto el chico, tartamudeando por el temor hacia la chica.

– Eh… ¿Te sientes bien Lincoln? – Pregunto Ronnie, quien parecía algo intrigada.

Lincoln se sintió confundido al escuchar la intriga de Ronnie Anne– Eh… ¿Yo? Si, por supuesto– Dijo, riendo nerviosamente ''Uff, que alivio que éste idiota es su amigo'' Pensó.

– En fin tonto, ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy? – Le pregunto.

– Yo… pensaba ir al parque, porque, bueno, quiero relajarme de un día lleno de ruido y caos, si entiendes a lo que me refiero– Dijo, a lo que la chica asintió.

– Claro, vivir con diez chicas debe ser algo estresante. Pensaba invitarte al arcade, pero si no quieres ir…– Dijo Ronnie, de manera algo manipuladora

– Bueno… me parece bien, pero enserio quiero un momento de paz. Tal vez, nos veamos luego– Dijo el peliblanco, yéndose en ese momento. Ronnie se sorprendió al verlo irse, pero solo se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Lincoln también siguió su camino, volvió a activar el mapa, y siguió guiándose por él. Se fijaba más en el camino, para no tener otro incidente como paso con Ronnie Anne, además de saber que tan cerca estaba de su destino, porque al parecer, el parque no estaba marcado en el mapa holográfico.

Tras un par de minutos de caminata, Lincoln pareció haber llegado a su destino, suspiro aliviado, y se sentó contra un árbol.

– Por fin… paz y quietud– Dijo completamente relajado, sin preocupaciones de lo que pueda pasar a su alrededor. Pensó en tomar una siesta, pero de pronto sintió como la tierra temblaba, cosa que lo hizo sobresaltar.

– ¡Wow! ¿¡Qué esta pasando!? – Se preguntó sorprendido, mirando alrededor. Vio gente desesperada que empezaba a correr, lo cual hizo que su mente de chico de once pensara igual.

Empezó a correr, pero los temblores se hacían más fuertes, lo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer. No se preocupó por el dolor que tenía en su brazo derecho, y siguió su camino.

De la nada, los temblores se detuvieron, lo que no solo confundió al chico, si no al resto de personas, de todas formas, todos se alegraron al saber que el peligro se había detenido.

– Que extraño– Hablo un señor– Es la primera vez en veinte años que hay un temblor tan fuerte en Royal Woods.

Lincoln se llenó de intriga y sospecha al oír al sujeto, estaba casi seguro de que era lo que causo tal temblor, activo su mapa holográfico y se dirigió de regreso a su casa.

Fin del capítulo 5

 **. . .**

 _ **Eh… eh… eh… ¿Me extrañaron?**_

 _ **Con todo el corazón, pido disculpas por tanta espera, la verdad es que estuve muy ocupado toda la semana pasada… ¿Me creen verdad?**_

 _ **Ya hablando enserio, la verdad es que si tuve muchas ocupaciones toda la semana pasada, tuve que escribir esto dos veces, aparte que varias fallas eléctricas estos últimos tres días, por supuesto, Venezuela es un país hermoso… Hermoso tu *********.**_

 _ **En fin, eso sería todo, Soy Sonikku348, Adiós, y nos leeremos luego… tal vez.**_


	6. La Grieta

_**Saludos lectores, soy Sonikku348, y hoy les traigo el capítulo 6 de este fic que tanto agrado le tengo.**_

 _ **En fin, empecemos.**_

Capítulo 6: La grieta.

En el extenso bosque Royal Woods, se encontraba la familia Loud, que estaría perdida de no ser por estar guiados por Lucy, el único miembro que tiene completo conocimiento de todo ese lugar, también contando el hecho de que ella era una de las criaturas más odiadas en ese mundo, y la razón por la cual su familia estaba en el bosque.

– Lucy, hemos estado caminando por horas– Se quejó Lori, sonando algo cansada.

– Lori, solo han pasado 15 minutos– Dijo Lincoln, que en ese momento estaba observando su reloj.

– Tranquilos todos, ya estamos cerca– Dijo Lucy.

– ¿Y cómo sabes donde se encuentra ese líder vampiro?– Se apresuró a preguntar su padre, con algo de intriga.

– La sociedad vampírica se divide en múltiples grupos, eso es historia para otro día, solo diré que gracia al examen que me hizo Lisa, pude saber a qué grupo pertenecía, y si la lógica no falla, ese grupo debe tener un líder– Explico, con su típico tono fúnebre– Creo que ya llegamos– Anuncio, lo que lleno de emoción a todos.

– Bueno, familia, tengo un plan que seguro funcionara lo primero…– El Sr. Loud fue interrumpido por Lincoln, el cual lo empujo un tanto brusco hacia el grupo, poniéndose él en el frente.

– Familia, yo tengo un verdadero plan, que no incluye hacer alguna tontería– Miro a su dichoso padre de reojo con enojo– Lo primero que haremos será…

– Lincoln– Lucy interrumpió a Lincoln, sobresaltándolo en el acto– Ningún plan funcionara porque ningún humano puede entrar a esta cueva– Dijo, señalando el lugar de destino, el cual era una cueva. – Está cubierta con una especie de barrera de fuerza, la cual solo los vampiros pueden penetrar.

– ¿Segura? – En eso, Lincoln saca otro reloj dimensional de su bolsillo, y disparo lo que parecía un portal, de color azul, contra una de las paredes internas de la cueva, mientras disparaba otro, de color naranja, en una pared externa. Este acto dejo a todos sorprendidos.

– Debo decir que eso no lo vi venir– Dijo Lucy, la cual, a pesar de no demostrarlo, se sorprendió al igual que el resto.

– En fin, siguiendo con mi plan– se aclaró la garganta– En primer Lugar, valga la redundancia, entraremos en la cueva. Segundo, yo y Lucy nos adentraremos, mientras ustedes vigilan la entrada– Lanzo el reloj que tenía en su mano, en dirección a Lynn– Lynn, cuida eso con tu vida, es mucho más importante de lo que aparenta, y por favor, no pulses ningún botón– Le pidió– En fin, nos veremos luego– Dijo, dirigiéndose al portal.

– ¡Espera! – Lo detuvo la voz del Sr. Loud, Lincoln volteo a verlo con enojo– ¿Por qué no nos llevas? – Pregunto intricadamente.

– En primer Lugar, necesitamos que alguien se quede cuidando en caso de que algún vampiro aparezca. Segundo, sonara duro, pero no confió en ninguno de ustedes para esta misión… ¿Por qué? Bueno… son unos malditos hipócritas que querían matar a su propia hermana… e hija– Dijo ese último comentario mirando al Sr. Loud con mucho enojo– En fin… espero que entiendan– Entro por el portal junto a Lucy, y al estar dentro de la cueva, se adentraron a ella.

Lynn observo el reloj que Lincoln le había dado, tenía una serie de botones muy particulares, Lincoln le había dicho que no presionara ningún botón, y estaba dignada a obedecerlo. No obstante, al ver el objeto que abrió esos portales, le hizo recordar algo que paso ese mismo día.

– _Tenía razón_ – Dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo, pareciendo un exhalo.

Lincoln y Lucy se dirigían a toda prisa hacia lo más recóndito de esa cueva, teniendo cuidado de encontrarse algún otro vampiro. Ambos llegaron hacia una especie de taberna, la cual estaba llena de, obviamente, vampiros.

– Wow– Exclamo Lincoln, al ver el resplandeciente sitio.

– Y eso no es todo… ¡Cuidado! – Lucy empujo a Lincoln hacia la derecha, cayendo atrás de una pila de rocas.

Un vampiro pasó frente a Ella– Oh, hola Lucy– Saludo– Espera…– empezó a olfatear– Huele a… ¿un humano? – Exclamo algo confundido.

– Cla-Claro que no, seguro debes tener hambre Mike– Respondió Lucy, algo nerviosa.

– Si, como sea– El vampiro llamado Mike se fue, aliviando a Lucy en el momento.

–Sabes algo, nunca necesite el examen de Lisa para saber sobre este lugar, ya lo conozco. No se lo dije a nadie, porque quería que pensaran que fueron útiles– Le dijo a su hermano, mientras este salía de su escondite– Si mi memoria no me falla, el salón del líder esta al final del pasillo, pero no puedes ir sin ser visto.

– Rayos, y le di mi reloj abre portales a Lynn– Se lamentó– … ahora que lo pienso, un portal en la pared llamaría más la atención que yo. En fin, tienes alguna idea, porque yo sí.

– ¿Enserio? – Pregunto la gótica interesada.

– Si– Respondió– Dado a la cantidad de vampiros, los pocos lugares que hay para esconderse, y la lejanía de nuestro objetivo, no puedo atravesar este lugar tan sencillamente… sin embargo, esta tormenta es algo a nuestro favor, en algún momento todos estos vampiros saldrán, y podremos luego podremos ir a nuestro destino– Explico, lo que dejo un tanto pensativa a Lucy.

– Um… puede funcionar– Apoyo la idea de su hermano– Solo, necesitamos tiempo.

– Eso es lo que más sobra– Mostro su reloj, diciendo que faltaban catorce horas, siete minutos y cincuenta segundos– Podemos esperar.

Tras una no tan larga espera, una gran cantidad de vampiros salió del sitio. Lincoln le aviso a su familia de tal cosa a través del comunicador del reloj, para que esos vampiros no los encontraran. Tras ver el lugar vacío, Lincoln y Lucy procedieron a ir al salón del jefe vampiro.

Al entrar, Lucy noto un lugar hermoso con decorados de cráneos, huesos, murciélagos y varios cuadros tétricos de su estilo, he de aclarar que, obviamente, Lincoln pensó todo lo opuesto de lo que pensaba Lucy sobre ese sitio.

– Lucy Loud– Ambos oyeron una voz, proveniente del frente. Una silla frente a los chicos giro, mostrando a un hombre, con una notable piel pálida, ojos rojizos, una cabellera marrón, con un cuerpo estructurado, vestido de un traje negro. Lincoln reconoció de quien se trataba en ese momento.

'' ¿Hugh?'' Se preguntó en su mente, algo innecesario, era claro que se trataba de él.

Lincoln recodaba a Hugh como un tutor apuesto, el cual no dejaba de ser fastidiado por sus hermanas, el cual, nunca más se atrevió a regresar a esa casa nunca más. Algo que noto, es que Lucy no sentía ningún tipo de interés hacia él, como lo hacía la versión de su dimensión.

– Me alegra verte de nuevo, mi leal súbdita– Dijo él, hablando con su clásico acento británico– Mí pregunta. ¿A qué se debe tu presencia? – Le pregunto.

– Yo…

– No hables más– Dijo, dándole una señal con la mano para que parara. Se volteo, lo que aprovecho Lincoln para esconderse en otro sitio– Me imagino que estas aquí para alabarme, como todos lo hacen, ¿Me equivoco? – Pregunto.

– De hecho… si– Dijo Lucy, lo que causo disgusto hacia el vampiro– Vengo a… decirle algo.

– Adelante– Dijo simplemente, volviendo a girar para verla.

Lucy se encontraba nerviosa, tenía las palabras, pero no sabía cómo decirlas, ella sabía que Hugh era completamente capaz de cualquier cosa con sus poderes vampíricos, cosa que le daba un mal sabor de boca… eso o la sangre de los ratones que ha comido en los últimos días.

– Pues… lo he estado pensando, y aunque me encante serlo… creo que… ya no quiero seguir siendo un vampiro– Tales palabras le costaron salir de la boca de la chica, las cuales, por obvias razones, sorprendieron al vampiro mayor.

– ¿Pe-Pe-Perdón? – Logro preguntar, muy sorprendido– Haber, ¿Me estás diciendo que ya no quieres ser un vampiro? – Lucy asintió– ¿Cómo es posible?

– Deje que lo explique– Rasco su garganta, y empezó a buscar las palabras correctas para el momento, cosa que le costó una eternidad.

Hugh no pareció molestarse por la espera, cosa que le dio algo de calma a Lucy, teniendo aún más tiempo para poder pensar mejor sus palabras.

– Pues… yo he estado pensando… en mi familia– El vampiro mayor se veía muy interesado– Y la verdad, es que tengo miedo… miedo de que algo grave pueda sucederle a ellos o a mí– Lucy se sintió muy extraña al decir esas palabras, pues si era cierto que se preocupaba por su familia, pero ella siempre era alguien de esconder sus sentimientos, y se sintió incomoda al revelarlos en ese momento.

– Vaya, la gótica se puso sentimental– Dijo de manera sarcástica, sonando algo burlón– No es que quiera burlarme, pero tu excusa me parece demasiado ridícula y simple para que una chica que rogo para ser un vampiro quiera dejar de serlo.

Lucy recordó cuando se acercó a la cueva, y le pidió a uno de los vampiros que salió de ella, que lo convirtiera en vampiro. Este al principio se sintió confundido, pero al final hizo lo que Lucy le había pedido.

– Eso ya no importa señor, mi familia empieza a sospechar de mí, y no quiero que esto vaya a peores– Seguía sintiendo esa incomodidad.

– De acuerdo– Dijo simplemente, sorprendiendo a la chica.

– ¿Enserio? – Apenas logro preguntar, por la emoción que tenía encima.

– ¡Por supuesto que no idiota! ¡Eres un vampiro y siempre lo…! Ah– Sintio que algo atravesaba su pecho, lo cual lo lleno de un dolor abrumador. Apenas si pudo voltear, y vio a Lincoln Loud, el cual al parecer le había clavado una estaca en la espada, atravesando todo su cuerpo. Pero algo que Lincoln no había notado, es que no le había atinado a su corazón.

– Wow… eso fue mucho más…– Fue interrumpido por un golpe que le propino Hugh con su codo, dándole en el estómago y mandándolo a volar a una distancia considerable.

Hugh saco la estaca por el lado de la punta, no podía negar que el dolor era horrible, pero al terminar de sacarla, el agujero desapareció, y al vampiro mayor no pareció pasarle nada. Lanzo la estaca al lado de Lincoln, el cual aún estaba aturdido por el golpe, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Hugh miro a la niña que tenía detrás, con una furia insaciable.

– Planeaste esto– No lo pregunto, directamente la delato. Vio como ella negaba rápidamente con la cabeza, lo que hizo enojar al vampiro aún más– No lo niegues Lucy Loud, te creería si fuera otra persona, pero, ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que tu hermano haya venido aquí para matarme? Clara mente planeaste esto– Pese a su enojo, no grito en ningún momento.

– Aparte, ¿Cómo demonios atravesó el campo de fuerza de la entrada? – Le pregunto.

– Eh… eh…–Lucy se quedó en esa parte, la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo explicarlo.

– Sabes, me da igual– Dijo, mirando hacia Lincoln. Seguía en el suelo, pese de ya haber recuperado el aire, se sentía gravemente adolorido, incapaz de poder moverse. Hugh se acercó a él, y lo observo de manera analística.

– Lincoln Loud, el caza vampiros más temido por todos mis súbditos, incapaz de hacer algo, tirado en el suelo ante mis pies… que humillante Lincoln– Le dijo, pero a Lincoln lo le importo en lo más mínimo– Veo que estas sufriendo un poco, déjame ayudarte con eso– Lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto.

Lucy se sentía demasiado temerosa para hacer algo, miro alrededor a ver si podía usar algo de esa sala para detener a Hugh, al no encontrar nada, se decidió en hacer lo más tonto que podría haber hecho en su vida.

Cubriéndose de un aura, haciendo crecer sus colmillos, y alas de murciélago en su espalda, Lucy se abalanzo sobre su líder, cometiendo la estupidez más peligrosa de toda su corta vida.

Golpes, mordidas, y alguno que otro rasguño, era lo que había en esa… ¿Podría llamarse batalla? Lucy parecía una hormiga tratando de golpear a un elefante, claramente, estaba en una desventaja enorme.

Hugh parecía no importarle lo que Lucy estaba haciendo, era más un estorbo que una preocupación, la tomo con su otra mano, y la lanzo lejos. Gracias a sus alas, se recuperó casi al instante del lanzamiento, volviendo a abalanzarse sobre él.

Empezaba a molestarse, soltó a Lincoln y dirigió toda su atención a Lucy, la cual se detuvo al notar que éste había volteado a verla.

– ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Le pregunto, fastidiado.

– No dejare que le hagas daño a mi hermano– Le respondió enojada– … Idiota.

Eso era todo, ya se veía muerta tras decir esa palabra, noto como la ira de Hugh aumentó considerablemente tras recibir ese insulto. Volteo bruscamente a donde estaba ella, y la tomo del cuello, claramente, con una gran ira. La golpeo contra la pared cierta cantidad de veces, antes de arrojarla contra el suelo. Lucy se sentía incapaz de siquiera de respirar correctamente, vio como Hugh se le acercaba, con una mirada de ira total.

– Sabes Lucy, has demostrado algo que ningún otro vampiro en esta tierra ha demostrado hacer, revelarse contra su líder, pero no creas que te felicitare por eso, Todo lo contrario.

En Ese momento, Lincoln logro levantarse, tomo la estaca que tenía al lado, y decidió irse a la carga contra el vampiro. No fue tan difícil por el hecho de estar distraído con Lucy, se detuvo a medio camino y se puso a pensar ''Podrá ver venir este ataque'' De inmediato, se puso a pensar otra forma para poder atacarlo de una manera más sigilosa.

Hugh tenía a Lucy por el cuello, y parecía que no iba a soltarla pronto– Repite eso una última vez

– Eres… un idiota– Lucy lo dijo con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, para no sentir cansancio o sentimientos similares, Lucy se sentía muy débil en ese momento, tal vez al usar toda su energía vampírica contra él, haya sido el motivo.

– Bien, eso es todo– Acto seguido, Hugh hizo crecer lo que parecía ser garras en su mano izquierda, y se acercó lentamente hacia el pecho de la niña– Desearías no haberme hecho enojar nunca.

– ¡SORPRESA! – Escucho un grito tras de él, y luego sintió como algo atravesaba su pecho. De nuevo.

Lincoln suspiro aliviado– Siempre quise usar una de estas cosas– Dijo, mirando la ballesta que todo el tiempo tuvo en su cinturón, pensando que ese era un buen momento para usarla.

– ¡TU! – Grito Hugh, volteando a verlo– ¡TU! ¡COMO ERES CAPAZ! ¡TE ARREPENTIRAS EL RESTO DE TU VIDA POR HABER HECHO ESTO! – Empezaba a desaparecer en una especie de humo rojizo– ¡YA VERAS LINCOLN LOUD! ¡TU Y TODA TU FAMILIA QUEDARAN MALDITOS! ¡POR SIE…!

– ¿No puedes morir callado? –Lanzo una estaca hacia la boca del vampiro, impidiéndole hablar. Éste solo termino de desaparecer, señalando a Lincoln en el último momento.

Cuando Hugh desapareció completamente, Lucy cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Lincoln pudo ver como sus alas desaparecían, y sus colmillos se encogían, buenas señales, según él. La levanto, y procedió a dirigirse a la salida, sin antes avisarles a sus familiares.

– Familia, todo el plan fue un éxito– Fue lo único que dijo, antes de salir del lugar.

Lo primero que pudo notar al salir, fue que el portal ya no estaba en donde lo había colocado, cosa que lo hizo enojar un poco, pero también noto que el campo de fuerza había desaparecido, por lo cual no todo estaba mal.

Todos los familiares salieron de un arbusto, Lincoln se sorprendió, no por la forma en que salieron, si no que le pareció muy extraño que su familia pudiera caber en un arbusto tan pequeño, pero decidió no dale importancia.

Todos observaron a Lucy, y se notaron algo preocupados al verla lastimada. El Sr. Loud se acercó a Lincoln, y éste lo miro con enojo, el cual desapareció rápido, no podía estar enojado con él para siempre, además, la razón por la que se había enojado ya había sido solucionada, así que solo cambio su gesto a uno neutral.

– Sostenla– Le ofreció a la inconsciente Lucy, a la cual su padre no negó. La sostuvo delicadamente, como si de un bebé se tratase.

–… ¿Se pondrá bien, Lincoln? – Le pregunto, mientras la observaba.

Suspiró– No lo sé… solo sé que aún sigue con vida– Respondió.

– Lincoln– Hablo de nuevo– Gracias. Gracias por ayudarnos– Lincoln sintió algo raro al escuchar esas palabras, pues si bien esperaba un agradecimiento, su padre lo dijo como si fuera un desconocido. De todos modos no le dio importancia

– No hay de que, ayudaría a mi familia siempre que fuera necesario. _Aunque ustedes no sean mi verdadera familia_ – Murmuro.

– Si, tienes razón, no somos tu verdadera familia– Lynn Jr. Hablo sorprendiendo a Lincoln– Sabes, al principio creí que estabas loco, pero cuando pusiste esa cosa en la pared, no tuve más opción que creerte. Y no te preocupes en explicarlo, ya lo hice.

– Pues… gracias, supongo.

– Además– Hablo Luna– Ya habíamos notado que no eras nuestro Lincoln, el jamás se negaría a matar a un vampiro, sin importarle que– Esas palabras hicieron enojar a Lincoln de nuevo, pero simplemente decidió ignorarlo, de todos modos, no volvería a ver a ese cretino arrogante de nuevo. Y eso esperaba.

– Siempre te estaremos agradecidos, Lincoln– Dijo Lynn, la cual le lanzo el reloj, el cual lo atrapo

– Ah, no me alaguen, todavía me queda bastante tiempo en esta dimensión– Miro el reloj de su muñeca, y observo como el tiempo de este retrocedía rápidamente– Wow, ¿qué está pasando? – Tras llegar a cero, se abrió un portal al lado de Lincoln.

– ¿Qué demo…?– No termino su frase, al ser bruscamente jalado hacia el portal, el cual se cerró después de que éste lo succionara.

Todos los Loud se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que acaba de pasar.

. . .

Lincoln corría por las calles de la ciudad apresurado por llegar a su destino.

– Ah, no necesito esto– Dijo, cerrando el mapa holográfico que tapaba una gran parte de su visión.

Llego a la casa Loud, subió las escaleras de un salto, y le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta, la cual pareció romperse. Se sorprendió al ver el estado de la casa, algunas cosas rotas, cuadros en el suelo, pero ningún daño mayor, sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en la casa, y se dirigió a su dirección principal. Al llegar a segundo piso, escucho que alguien lo llamaba, pero no le dio importancia. Llego a su habitación, se detuvo, dio un paso hacia atrás y giro hacia la derecha. Ahí estaba su objetivo.

Dio otra patada a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana prodigio, pero no se abrió. Así que intento un par de veces más, y al ver que no pasaba nada, suspiro amargado y giro la perilla de la puerta, abriéndola.

Pudo ver una habitación completamente desordenada, con varias cosas tiradas en el piso. Pero sin duda lo que más le sorprendió, fue un agujero en la pared, pero no era un agujero común, parecía una compuerta. La curiosidad del peliblanco pudo más, y decidió entrar al agujero, parecía un elevador, solo que este no tenía botones de piso. Lincoln entro, y la puerta se cerró de golpe, y el elevador procedió a bajar a una velocidad extrema.

Al llegar al destino, una puerta se abrió detrás de Lincoln, volteo, y vio un no tan largo pasillo, seguido de una puerta al final. Camino por el pasillo, hasta que llego a la puerta, no vio manera para abrirla, así que decidió ponerse al lado de una pared.

Sintió que su corazón se le salía cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, era la primera vez que se asustaba así en años, y no se sentía agradable. Pero le sorprendió aún más ver a su hermana prodigio salir por esa puerta, diciéndose al elevador.

No volteo a verlo, lo que Lincoln aprovecho para poner la mano entre la gran puerta, para evitar que esta se cerrara, un pequeño error.

La puerta se cerró entre su brazo, causándole un dolor enorme. Miro hacia atrás para ver si Lisa se había ido, y al ver que ya no estaba, grito como nunca había gritado en su vida.

– Ay, por favor ábrete maldita puerta, ay, ¡ábrete! ¡AH! – Forcejeaba su brazo, lo que le causaba aún más dolor, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió, haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo por forcejear.

Vio como la mitad de arriba de su antebrazo estaba completamente azul por la falta de oxígeno. Cubrió con su mano izquierda la parte donde la puerta se le cerró, era un dolor insoportable, se permitió soltar algunas lágrimas de dolor. Luego de soltar algunos jadeos, se levantó como pudo, y decidió entrar a esa habitación. No había nada en esa habitación, nada excepto…

– ¿Qué es eso? –Se acercó a un cristal que tenía al frente, dentro de ese cristal estaba una especie de esfera flotante oscura o algo por el estilo, vio una tabla de control llena de botones y cosas que él no entendía y no le importaba hacerlo, lo que si le intereso fue un pequeño libro que estaba apartado de todos eso botones. Lincoln lo tomo.

– Diario de la… ¿Grieta transversal? – Leyó el extraño título que ese tenía, y no pudo evitar confundirse. Abrió el Libro y vio un escrito en la primera página.

 _Día 1  
Querido diario… ¿Por qué escribo esto? No es un tonto diario de secretos… bah, da igual._

 _Como sea, por fin lo logre, por fin pude abrir una grieta transversal completamente estable, pronto, me convertiré en la científica más reconocida del mundo, y seré alabada por todos, pero para eso, necesitare más tiempo_

 _Fin del día 1_

Curioso. Esa era la única palabra que cabía en la cabeza de Lincoln, paso la página, y vio otro escrito, posiblemente del día dos. Leyó un poco, y no vio nada que le interesase, así que siguió pasando de página, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el día 19.

 _Día 19_

 _Querido diario, aun no sé porque sigo escribiendo esto al principio de cada registro, pero no importa._

 _La grieta ha tenido un comportamiento muy extraño desde que el tonto de mi hermano empezó a viajar por dimensiones, no es de extrañar que un homo sapiens con tan poco intelecto como él pueda causar la destrucción del universo accidentalmente._

 _La grieta no ha demostrado inestabilidad aun, pero cuando lo haga, no sé qué podría hacer._

 _Fin del día 19_

De inmediato volteo la página y leyó el día 20.

 _Día 20_

 _No me molestare en escribir esa tontería del principio, este registro es muy importante._

 _La grieta ha empezado a demostrar los primeros síntomas de inestabilidad, está en un estado muy delicado y necesito encontrar la forma para poder estabilizarla antes de que pueda corromperse por completo._

Notó que no estaba terminado, por lo que peso que ese registro era del día de hoy. Cerró el libro, lo coloco de vuelta a su sitio y observo la supuesta grieta.

Estaba moviéndose sin control, parecía aumentar y disminuir de tamaño. Lincoln observo todos los botones, y resalto uno del resto.

– _Eliminar_ – Murmuro lo que estaba escrito en el botón, y pensó un par de veces antes de intentar presionarlo– Puedo salvar al universo si hago esto, y eso no es malo. Lisa se enojaría conmigo, pero eso no es algo que me importe, en poco tiempo me iré de esta dimensión y no tendré que pagar por nada. **Lo hago por una buena causa** – Sin más, empezó a dirigir su mano hacia el botón.

– ¡ALTO! – Escucho un grito desesperado, lo que lo detuvo en el último segundo. Lincoln volteo a ver, y obviamente se trataba de su hermana Lisa. ¿Por qué pensó que alguien más podría entrar al laboratorio secreto de su hermana prodigio?

– ¿Destrucción del universo? ¿¡Enserio Lisa!? – Pregunto.

– Lo sé, sé que suena mal, sé que la grieta esta inestable, pero sé cómo arreglarlo, solo, aléjate del botón, y no hagas nada raro– Le pedía, mientras se le acercaba a paso lento.

– Lisa, como quieres proteger algo que puede causar la destrucción del universo, tú mismo lo escribiste en tu diario– Tomo el diario con su mano derecha, soltándolo al instante por el dolor que aun sentía en su brazo.

– Lincoln, lo sé, lo sé todo, y ahora tú lo sabes, pero por favor, solo no toques nada de esa máquina– Lisa se mostraba muy desesperada.

Lincoln suspiro– Lisa, sé que quieres regresar a tu hermano– La afirmación de Lincoln sorprendió a la menor.

– Si… eso– Dijo nerviosamente.

– Pero esto llega a niveles recónditamente peligrosos, puedes encontrar otra forma, pero que no destruya el universo. Lisa, sé que te enojaras conmigo, pero esto lo hago por una buena causa– Estuvo a milímetros de pulsar el botón, cuando sintió que todo su cuerpo se congelo.

– No… no lo harás– Tenia una especie de pistola en su mano, la cual estaba apuntando hacia él, al parecer, esa pistola parecía soltar un rayo que lo congelaba.

– Lisa, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Lincoln se mostró molesto– ¡Suéltame ahora!

Lisa lo ignoraba, apunto su pistola hacia otra dirección, moviendo a Lincoln en el momento. Pulso un botón de la tabla, saliendo un teclado debajo de esta, y empezó a teclear cosas. Lincoln seguía gritándole que lo soltara, y Lisa lo hizo con gusto, lo lanzo hacia una pared, haciéndolo chocar con esta.

– ¡Adiós bueno para nada! – Disparo su pistola otra vez, abriendo un portal, el cual succionó a Lincoln.

Después de eso, soltó su pistola, y se dirigió hacia la grieta– No te preocupes, no dejare que nadie te haga nada, no solo me servirás para hacer regresar a Lincoln, también para muuuuuchas cosas más– Empezó a reír de una manera lunática.

Fin del capítulo 6A

 _ **Si alguien esperaba algo parecido a esto, pues… no sé qué decir, lo felicito, supongo.**_

 _ **Pues, no tengo nada más que decir, salvo que gracias por la paciencia que tienen algunos.**_

 _ **También les hare Spam gratuito de mi otro fic, El amo del tiempo. Mejor Leanlo, para que se den una idea de que trata.**_

 _ **En fin, soy Sonikku348, adiós, y nos leeremos luego.**_


	7. The Modern Loud

**¡Sorpresa! ¡he vuelto! ¿Alguien se acuerda de mí? Yo Aparecí antes de los 100 fics en español, entiendo que no me recuerden ¿Cómo puedo justificar una ausencia de más de un año…? Creo que no puedo.**

 **Como sabrán, tal vez, soy un ser humano, y tengo otras distracciones. Pero ese no es el caso, pues, la verdad es que deje a un lado al fanfiction, porque, casi todo lo que he visto todo este tiempo son puros ships cancerígenos y Loudcest a diestra y siniestra.**

 **Aunque a mí me gusta leer un poco del amor prohibido, incluso tengo planeado unos fics Loudcest, no puedo tolerar que más del 50% de los fics en español traten sobre tal tema.**

 **Pero no todo fue el fandom, pues, como dije, tengo otras distracciones, y una de ellas me mantuvo alejado de este mundo, un juego llamado League of Legends, es bastante adictivo y competitivo, más de uno lo deberá conocer.**

 **A diferencia de mi otro fanfic, historias del pasado, este no recibirá ninguna remasterización, más que alguna corrección de errores y detalles, pero no sufrirá cambios en la historia, tambien me tomo este tiempo para hacerle spam gratuito al fic, vayan a leerlo si quieren saber cómo narro la historia de Lincoln y sus hermanas.**

 **Sin más dilatación, empecemos de una vez.**

Capitulo 7: The Modern Loud

Luego de enviar al patán de Lincoln de vuelta a su dimensión, Lisa decidió salir de su laboratorio, y volver a su casa. ''debería ponerle más seguridad a este lugar'' era lo que pensaba mientras el elevador subía. Tras llegar a su habitación, cerro la compuerta con un control remoto que saco de su bolsillo, el cual dejo en su mesa de trabajo.

Cuando salió de su habitación, fue rápidamente interceptada por sus hermanas, las cuales parecían estar preocupadas.

– Lisa, ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupadas por ti–Hablo Lori de una manera muy rápida, con eso bastaba para que sus palabras fueran verdad.

– No se preocupen, mi habitación tiene un dispositivo aprueba de sismos–Dijo, cerrando la puerta de su habitación para evitar que ellas la vieran, no quería preocuparlas, ni menos levantar sospechas.

– Oh fascinante hermana, ¿Podrías ponerlo en toda la casa? – Luna pareció algo emocionada tras lo que la genio dijo.

– Tratare, primero tengo cosas importantes que hacer– Dijo, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano.

Al entrar, no vio a nadie, solo la típica habitación de Lincoln, algo desordenada gracias al temblor, pero no había ningún daño grave en la estructura. Cerró la puerta, y se apoyó en ésta, mientras parecía esperar algo.

– Tres, dos, uno– Luego de contar, un portal apareció en la habitación, y de allí salió alguien, Lincoln. Cayo sobre la cama, inconsciente, Lisa lo analizo, y con solo ver que en la muñeca no traía el reloj dimensional, ya era suficiente para saber que no era su Lincoln.

Lincoln empezó a despertar, se veía algo mareado, pero cuando recupero la compostura, observo alrededor algo confundido.

– Hola, Lincoln.

 _. . ._

Lincoln despertó minutos después de llegar a su destino, y lo primero que hizo al despertar fue observar a su alrededor. No podía ver nada, todo se veía borroso, froto sus ojos, pero aun así no podía ver nada.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto, sin esperar alguna respuesta.

– Toma– Una voz tras de él hizo sobresaltarlo, no había que ser genio para saber de quien se trataba. Cuando volteo entre todo lo borroso vio a una figura negra, la cual parecía estar estirando su mano.

– Lucy, no puedo ver nada– Fue lo que dijo. Lucy pareció estar acercando algo hacia él, cuando el objeto estaba al frente de él, pudo distinguirlo, eran gafas. Cuando Lucy termino de colocárselas, Lincoln pudo verla con claridad, aunque no le prestaba atención, ya que en su mente había otra cosa.

''¿Gafas? ¿Soy ciego en esta dimensión?'' Era en lo que estaba pensando, cosa que lo intrigaba.

Sacudió su cabeza, y decidió darle otro vistazo al ambiente. Raro, era la única descripción posible, estaba en el patio, pero no había césped, solo parecía un suelo de metal de color verde. Dio un vistazo hacia atrás, y lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto, vio una ciudad futurista, con edificios lleno de luces, autos voladores, y tubos de trasporte. Todo lo que Lincoln había soñado y visto sobre el futuro se había quedado corto relación a lo que veía.

Sus ojos brillaron por la emoción que recorrió su cuerpo en el momento que vio tal paisaje, se sintió que estaba dentro de un videojuego que había jugado hace un par de semanas, era simplemente increíble.

No lo había notado al principio, pero sintió el aire más liviano, sentía que faltaban cosas en la masa de aire, pero no era Lisa como para decir qué.

– ¿Lincoln? ¿Estás bien? – Lincoln había olvidado por completo la presencia de su hermana, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara de nuevo.

Cuando la observo, no encontró muchas diferencias con su Lucy, solo el hecho de que su vestido ahora era una especie de traje rojo con luces destellantes y varios detalles menores.

– Oh… yo, sí, estoy bien, solo estaba algo desorientado– Dijo, algo nervioso.

Lucy se fue de vuelta a la casa. Hablando de ella, no había muchas diferencias con la casa Loud de su dimensión, salvo el hecho de que era de metal y tenía las luces futuristas, del resto todo era igual por fuera.

Le dio un vistazo a su reloj, y este no mostraba nada, la pantalla estaba apagada. Apretó un par de botones, pero nada. Empezó a tener nervios, el hecho de quedarse en una dimensión paralela, por muy buena que parezca, no le agrada mucho. Decidió dejarlo de lado por un momento, y dirigió hacia la casa, tenía 23 horas más para poder arreglar el reloj… tal vez.

Lo que vio al entrar le pareció sorprendente, como era de esperarse, una casa completamente futurista, llena de luces y objetos algo raros. Pero lo primero que le llamo la atención, era la ausencia de ruido- Lincoln no escucho nada al entrar a su casa, pese a ver a todas las demás chicas hablando en la sala.

Reviso su odio izquierdo, y noto que tenía algo allí, la textura lo hacía parecer una especie de micrófono. Intento sacárselo, y cuando lo hizo, con ese oído pudo oír todo el ruido que formaban sus hermanas. Cuando volvió a colocárselo, el ruido se fue, quedando solo el ruido del ambiente.

– Wow… Quiero uno de estos para mi dimensión– Se dijo a sí mismo. Se dirigió a su habitación sigilosamente, esperando que ninguna de sus hermanas lo llamara.

– Lincoln.

Tan cerca.

Lincoln volteo a ver quién lo llamaba, era Lana, la pequeña niña pareció haber aparecido de la nada, como su hermana gótica, solo que no lo asusto. Traía una caja de metal en sus manos, la cual era algo grande.

– Te llego este paquete mientras no estabas– Le extendió la caja, la cual Lincoln dudo en tomar, pero si el Lincoln de esa dimensión lo pidió, no debería negarlo.

– Oh, gracias– Tomo la caja, y no pesaba tanto como él pensaba–… ¿Y qué es? – Pregunto.

– Yo que sé, las botas de propulsión que pediste supongo– Se retiró del sitio luego de decir eso.

Lincoln se quedó parado unos segundos, pensando en lo que Lana le dijo. Entro a su habitación, y claramente se sorprendió al verla. En primer lugar, se veía el doble de grande que la de su dimensión, además de tener las tan llamativas luces destellantes, y alguna que otra máquina por las mesas que había.

– _Saludos Lincoln Loud_ – Dijo una voz robótica cuando abrió la puerta, cosa que lo sorprendió.

– … Creo que este lugar me va a gustar– Se dijo a si mismo algo emocionado.

Puso la caja en su cama, y pensó en como poder abrirla, ya que no parecía tener cinta adhesiva o algo por el estilo, la observo por todos lados y no consiguió algo que pudiera abrirla.

– ¿Cómo te supones que te abres? – Le pregunto a la caja, golpeando su frente luego de hacerlo– Le hable a una caja… ¿Enserio?... **Aunque ahora que lo pienso, esto es el futuro, y las cosas pueden funcionar con la voz ¿Cierto?**

– Bien caja… ábrete– Dijo, para luego ver como la caja se abría. La forma en que se abrió le recordó a uno de esos robots que se transformaban en vehículos de las películas y algunos videojuegos… ¿habría de esos en esta dimensión?

Como Lana dedujo, dentro de la caja había un par de botas, de color plata, con un diseño bastante llamativo. Lincoln las tomo, y por un segundo dudo en usarlas, pero al final lo hizo, Porque si el Lincoln de esa dimensión las ordeno significa que nunca las ha usado ¿No?

Vio algo más dentro de la caja, parecía una especie de tableta la cual en la pantalla salía el texto _Manual de las botas de propulsión._

– Las instrucciones, ¿Quién las necesita? – Dijo confiado tirando la tableta sobre la cama– Bien botas, hora de trabajar.

Luego de decir eso, las botas empezaron a elevar, cosa que emociono al chico, pero todo fue en vano. Empezó a salirse de control, chocando contra las paredes, las mesas, el piso, terminando tirado en su cama.

Vio la tableta a su lado– Oh… las instrucciones, todo el mundo las necesita– La tomo.

Se sentó en su cama, y la miro apagada. No vio ningún botón, por lo cual dedujo que funcionaba con la voz también– Enciéndete– Y funciono, la pantalla de la tableta se encendió, enseñando el mismo título, cuando vio la cantidad de páginas que había, se sorprendió bastante.

– Esto es el futuro, ¿por qué tengo que leer? No puede simplemente haber una voz robótica que me diga las cosas importantes.

– _En efecto_ – De pronto se oyó una voz robótica que sorprendió al peliblanco– _Saludos usuario y bienvenido al manual de las botas de propulsión, donde aprenderá a usarlas de manera correcta._

– **Saben, si pudiera elegir una dimensión en la que tendría que quedarme atrapado por siempre, sin duda elegiría esta** – Dijo muy animado.

 **. . .**

Lincoln fijo su vista hacia su hermanita menor, le sorprendió el hecho de que trajera puesta una ropa tan… primitiva según él. También se confundió por el extraño lugar en el que estaba en ese momento. Pero no llego preocupaciones.

– ¿Lisa? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todo se ve tan raro y primitivo?... ¿Alteraste mis gafas de nuevo?

– No altere nada tuyo Lincoln– Respondió rápidamente– Y responderé tus otras dos preguntas con una sola respuesta– se tomó un tiempo para elegir palabras que Lincoln pudiera entender– Estas en otra dimensión, en la cual yo cree un reloj que permite viajar entre dimensiones. El Lincoln de esta dimensión lo uso de manera inconsciente, metiéndose en lo que el llamaría ''Un viaje interdimensional'', aunque la verdad solo es una trasportación entre distintas dimensiones, pero es lo mismo– Explico, con su mismo gesto inexpresivo.

– ¿Y eso explica porque estoy aquí? – Pregunto Lincoln, no tan sorprendido por la explicación de su hermana.

– Pues, no exactamente, según la primera ley multiversal, un ser…

– Que viaja a una dimensión o realidad alterna debe remplazar el puesto del ser de dicha dimensión, o causaría la destrucción de todo el multiverso, sí, ya lo sé– Dijo Lincoln, interrumpiendo a su hermana prodigio, causando el asombro de la niña.

– ¿Lo sabes? – Solo pudo preguntar eso.

– Sí, también sé otras cosas, como que si la materia se destruye en una dimensión lo hará en las demás, o que la interconexión de realidades puede causar paradojas en el espacio tiempo, y el resto de leyes universales, pero creo que te aburriría.

– ¿Hay… hay otras leyes multiversales? – Pregunto la genio bastante confundida y algo apenada por no saberlo.

– Si, pero no te culpo, alguien tan primitiva como tú no podría aprender tal clase de cosas, yo vengo del año 2117, y este lugar tiene pinta de… más o menos un siglo.

Lisa volvió a sorprenderse, pero esta vez por lo que había oído, no podía creer que existiese una dimensión en donde todo fuera tan avanzado, tal vez por eso sabía sobre las leyes multiversales. Lisa no pudo contenerse, y se desmallo, Lincoln no se preocupó tanto, solo salió de su habitación, no sin antes darse un golpe por la puerta que no abrió.

– Ay, estúpidas puertas primitivas– Se quejó, abriendo la puerta.

Al salir pudo ver a una de sus hermanas, por sus rasgos faciales parecía ser Lori, ya que con ese atuendo tan primitivo no podría identificarla.

– Hey Lori– La chica volteo a verlo, haciendo que Lincoln acertara en su deducción– ¿Hay H2O? – Pregunto, logrando la confusión de la chica.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamo confundida. Había escuchado sobre el H2O, era el componente químico de algo, pero Lori nunca le dio importancia el saber de qué.

– ¿Hidróxido de hidrogeno? – Lincoln simplifico, logrando solo que la chica se confundiera un poco más– _Por amor de… ¿_ ¡Agua!? – Pregunto, ya fastidiado.

– Aaah– Exclamo Lori al entender– Pues sí, en la cocina, duh– Dijo como si fuera algo obvio– Ahora déjame en paz, por favor, tengo cosas que hacer– Entro a su habitación.

Lincoln se dirigió a lo que parecían las escaleras, se paró en el primer escalón, y se quedó esperado a que algo pasara. Segundos después, luego que notara que nada sucedió, miro el escalón, y se enojó un poco– _Estúpidas escaleras primitivas_ – Empezó a bajarlas.

Llego a la sala, miro a su alrededor, y pudo ver la entrada a la cocina, entro y pudo divisar el refrigerador– Ábrete– Segundos después de decirlo, no ocurrió nada, lo que de nuevo enojo a Lincoln– _Estúpida tecnología primitiva… tal vez mejor dejo de quejarme, estoy en otra dimensión… y también podría dejar de murmurar… si, debería dejarlo… ¿Por qué lo sigo haciendo?_ – Se preguntó.

Abrió el refrigerador, y encontró varias cosas dentro, algunas que nunca había visto, pero no le dio importancia y solo se dirigió a tomar un vaso y servir agua. Luego de hacerlo, se dirigió de vuelta su habitación, vio que Lisa seguía en el suelo, así que se limitó a tirar el agua sobre ella.

– ¡AH! – Grito sobresaltada– ¡Frio! ¡Frio! ¡FRIO! – gritaba, claramente, por lo frio que estaba el agua– ¡Ah! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Sabes que puedes causarme un resfriado? Peor ¡Una hipotermia! – Grito furiosa hacia Lincoln.

– No exageres Lisa– Dijo Lincoln restándole importancia a las palabras de Lisa, esto hizo engoarla más– Solo quiero que me expliques lo que probablemente ya sé, no es por presumir– La ira de Lisa se esfumo luego de escucharlo.

– De acuerdo, solo tengo que cámbiame, gracias a ti– Salió de la habitación.

Lincoln se quedó esperando. Empezó a mirar la habitación, de cierto modo sentía lastima por el lugar en donde tenía que vivir el Lincoln de esta dimensión, era un sitio bastante pequeño, cerrado, y por supuesto, primitivo. Miro algunos de las figuras de acción que estaban dispersas por la habitación, no pareció ver algo que resaltara, todo era tan aburrido, sin embargo, vio algo en la cama que lo sorprendió.

– ¿Sera cierto?– Vio un peluche en la cama, lo tomo, y en efecto– ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡Bun-Bun! – Abrazo al conejo de felpa con una gran emoción y felicidad, como a un bebé– Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo amigo, tantos años sin ti, me asegurare de que nada malo te pase nunca más– Le dijo al peluche, completamente confiado– Bueno, ahora tengo que ver a Lisa, tu quédate aquí– Lo dejo de nuevo en su lugar. Tras intentar salir de la habitación, volvió a chocar con la puerta, enojándose de nuevo.

 **. . .**

Luego de escuchar la explicación de la voz robótica, Lincoln intento de nuevo usar las botas de propulsión.

– Bien, si esto funciona con la mente, supongo, que si pienso en ir hacia la puerta– Dijo, para ser rápidamente propulsado hacia dicha dirección–… **Si, este lugar me gusta, me gustaría no tener que irme, pero… lo bueno no es para siempre** – Lincoln iba a poner la mano en la perilla que no había, cuando la puerta se abrió sola–… **No quiero acostúmbrame a esto**.

Lincoln se dio tiempo para visualizar el pasillo, como si no fuera suficiente, tenía las ya conocidas luces, y estar hecho de metal, lo mismo de siempre, ya no le impresionaba tanto. Bajo las escaleras, y el piso de abajo era más de lo mismo, solo resaltaba la alfombra, el sofá, y el televisor, que parecía el doble de moderno que el que tenía en su dimensión. Se preguntó dónde estarían sus hermanas, no las había visto en todo el día, salvo a Lucy y a Lana, pero del resto nadie, recordó verlas en la sala cuando entro por primera vez, pero no le había tomado importancia.

Decidió salir de la casa, y explorar un poco el lugar. Seguía maravillándose por lo esplendido y llamativo que se veía todo, se veía muy animado, así que decidió explorar el vecindario.

Lo primero que noto era que las calles estaban de adorno, puesto que los autos voladores, claramente, volaban a una altura lo suficiente alta para que cualquiera cruzara la carretera sin preocuparse de los vehículos. También noto la gran cantidad de robots que habían en las casas, algunos estaban habiendo actividades, posiblemente trabajos de sus dueños, mientras que otros estaban apagados o no hacían nada.

Pero lo más importante, era la gente, era la primera vez que veía a tanta gente en su vecindario, el cual técnicamente no era el suyo, pero se hacia la idea.

Visualmente era el lugar perfecto, no tenía que preocuparse por todo lo que en su dimensión si, tenía una tecnología sumamente avanzada, y un vecindario bastante poblado, Lincoln le tenía envidia a su versión de esa dimensión, pero, aprovecharía todo el tiempo que tenía para divertirse.

Chocó contra alguien, Lincoln volteo para ver a quien estaba en su camino, y se sorprendió un poco al ver de quien se trataba. Era un señor, no mayor de cuarenta, que usaba un traje de color azul, en cual tenía una placa en el pecho, por lo cual Lincoln supuso que se trataba de un policía.

– Lo siento hijo, no vi por donde iba– Hablo el, con una voz que le sonó bastante familiar a Lincoln… demasiado.

''¿Papá? ¿Papá es policía? Cool'' Dijo en su mente, aunque se sentía algo avergonzado por no reconocerlo, pero con las gafas que traía puestas, junto con ese bigote, le era imposible hacerlo.

– No tranquilo papá, yo fui el que no vio– Se disculpó.

– Que traes en tu muñeca– Le pregunto, algo intrigado.

Lincoln de cierto modo se preocupó, era muy temprano para que alguien lo descubriera– Es… un reloj… vino con las botas de propulsión que me llegaron esta mañana– Le dijo, tal vez no fuera una excusa tan convincente, pero le ayudaría.

Uh… de acuerdo– Dijo, siguiendo su camino, dejando a su hijo solo– …un momento nadie usa relojes, fueron destruidos con el resto de cosas primitivas– En ese momento puso dos dedos en su oreja, haciendo aparecer una especie de micrófono Holográfico– Aquí el supervisor Lynn Loud, encontré a un sujeto con elementos primitivos, no se preocupen yo me encargo– regreso el micrófono a su oreja– No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer.

 _ **. . .**_

Lincoln salió de su habitación, y por razones del destino, se encontró a alguien parada en la puerta, haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa que se llevó. No le hizo falta verla detalladamente para saber de quien se trataba.

– ¿Y hasta en esta dimensión apareces de repente? – Pensó en voz alta.

Lucy se quedó sorprendida en la puerta, ''por fin logre asustarlo'' era lo que pensaba, pero noto algo raro en él. Además de que se asustó, siendo que hace unas cuantas horas dijo que ella no lo asustaba. También pensó en las palabras que dijo, pese a que estaba pensando en otra cosa, Lucy logro escuchar lo que Lincoln había dicho.

– ¿Dimensión? ¿Eres de otra dimensión? – Pregunto como si no supiera nada, aunque en el fondo, sabía que algo andaba mal, ella medía el tiempo que faltaba para que Lincoln cambiara de dimensión, y aún faltaba tiempo para que el Lincoln caza vampiros regresara a su dimensión.

– Oh no, ¿se supone que nadie debe saberlo? – siguió pensando en voz alta.

– ¿Saber qué? – Pregunto ella, conservando su imagen de inocencia.

– ¡Ah! ¿¡Por qué siempre pienso en voz alta!? – Exclamo molesto– Bien, escucha, al parecer Lisa creo un reloj o algo así que permite a su usuario viajar entre dimensiones, el Lincoln de esta dimensión lo uso, y llego a mi dimensión, y bueno, el remplaza mi puesto y yo el suyo.

Lucy quedo en silencio por unos segundos– Pues… yo ya lo sé–Dijo, haciendo que Lincoln se llevara una sorpresa– No eres el primer Lincoln que llega aquí, pero hay algo diferente contigo, porque se supone que otro Lincoln debería estar aquí durante las próximas– Levanto su manga derecha y allí tenía un reloj– doce horas con cinco minutos, pero al parecer, el pareció regresar antes y apareciste tú.

Lincoln era listo, pero no lograba comprender lo que su hermanita le decía en ese momento, comprendía lo de los otros Lincoln's de otras dimensiones, o eso creía. Pero no entendía ¿Qué hacía ahí si otro Lincoln debería estarlo?

– Déjame ver si entiendo ¿Yo no debería estar aquí ya que otro Lincoln estaba aquí y debería seguir estándolo durante el tiempo que dijiste? – Pregunto, Liberando sus dudas luego de que Lucy asintiera, aunque ella no entendió por lo rápido que hablo– Y otra cosa más, ¿Cómo sabes lo del reloj dimensional de Lisa?

– Ella nos los dijo. Por otra parte, yo tenía un par de cosas que decirle al otro Lincoln, pero como ya no está– Se fue a su habitación.

Lincoln se quedó pensando en un par de cosas, pero decidió ignorarlas e irse a la habitación de Lisa. Justo cuando iba a chocarse con la puerta, esta se abrió sola, haciendo que Lincoln sonriera.

– Por fin algo de modernismo– Exclamo–… Oh– Se decepciono al ver que Lisa era la que había abierto la puerta.

– Bien, ya que estas aquí– Le cedió la entrada a Lincoln, y ese pasó sin más.

Sintió algo de asco al ver la habitación, toda la maquinaria, químicos y demás le parecía demasiado primitivo para Lisa, ahora si le sorprendía que ella era la causante de que estuviera en esa dimensión. Lisa pulso un botón en su mesa, y del techo salió una pantalla, mostrando de letras y números, cosa que Lincoln no parecía entender muy bien.

– Bien, ¿Qué es todo eso? – Pregunto, señalando la pantalla,

– Comandos– Respondió Lisa sin más.

– Lo supuse– Pensó en voz alta, para luego enojarse luego de darse cuenta– En fin, ¿para qué?

– Para regresar a Lincoln y a ti a tu dimensión

– Y exactamente, ¿Cómo harás eso? – Pregunto, dejando a Lisa sin palabras por un momento.

– Cierto– Comenzó a hablar consigo misma, levantándose de la mesa– Lincoln se llevó mi copia del reloj dimensional, y sin ella no puedo abrir portales, ¿entonces que podría…? ¡Eureka! – Tomo un control remoto de la mesa y lo apunto hacia la pared.

Tras presionar el botón, una compuerta se abrió en la pared, acción la cual no llamo tanto la atención de Lincoln.

Lisa le hizo señales a Lincoln para que la siguiera mientras entraba dentro de la compuerta, Lincoln hizo caso y ambos entraron en una especie de elevador. Éste bajo a una velocidad muy elevada, pero no choco contra el suelo, lo cual le quito algo de miedo al peliblanco.

La puerta se abrió atrás de ellos, Lisa salió sin decir nada, tomando la mano de confundido Lincoln, el cual estaba obligado a seguirla. Al llegar al final de un corto pasillo, se encontraron una puerta. Lisa coloco su mano en un detector, y en unos instantes la puerta se abrió, revelando algo muy sorprendente.

– Con esto lo hare, con…

– ¡Una grieta transversal estable! – Dijo de repente Lincoln, que al parecer completo las palabras de Lisa– He oído mucho de estas cosas, pero nunca vi una en la vida… es… es…

– ¿Fascinante?

– Exacto– Respondió– Y, ¿Cómo hiciste esto? – Le pregunto intrigado, mientras observaba con gran detalle la habitación.

– Meh, nada que una semana libre, y mucho conocimiento sobre multiverso no pueda hacer– Respondió como si no le importara– En fin, con esto, lograre sacar a Lincoln de tu dimensión y regresarte, y todo este lio acabara.

Lisa se acercó a la mesa, saco un chip de su bolsillo, y lo introdujo en una ranura, luego, en el panel de control, empezó a pulsar varios botones en forma de patrón. Presiono un botón rojo apartado del resto, y en otra parte de la mesa, se abrió un agujero, y de allí salió una especie de pistola.

La tomo, y se la mostro a Lincoln– Para ser más específica, con esto, es con lo que lo hare.

– ¿Y eso es?

– Un dispositivo capaz de romper la tela espacio tiempo y permitir a su usuario viajar a través de ella– Tomo un pequeño respiro– O una pistola dimensional, es lo mismo.

– Cool, no es tan sorprendente, pero es genial– Afirmo Lincoln.

 _ **. . .**_

Lynn seguía a su hijo silenciosamente, no quería que este se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, esperaba a que Lincoln llegara a una parte solitaria de la calle, para que Lynn pudiera poner su plan en acción.

Lincoln se había detenido cerca de un callejón, el cual estaba completamente vacío, la oportunidad perfecta de Lynn para poder interrogar a su hijo sobre muchas cosas. Rápidamente envistió al pequeño Loud, haciendo que ambos dieran vueltas por el suelo, al detenerse, Lynn tomo a su hijo por su brazo derecho.

– Bien Lincoln Loud, Dime de donde sacaste esto– Lincoln no sabía a qué se refería su padre, además de que estaba algo asustado por la forma en la que le hablo, por lo cual no sabía cómo responder– No te hagas el inocente, podre ser tu padre, pero sigo siendo la mano dura de la ley ¡Ahora responde!

– ¿De-de-de que estas hablando? ¿Por qué me saltas encima de repente y empiezas a decir cosas sin sentido? – Pregunto Lincoln, asustado por la actitud de su padre, y confundido por lo mismo.

– ¡El reloj! – Exclamo– Tú sabes que estas cosas, junto con todo lo primitivo, está estrictamente prohibido, tú estuviste en la convención de destrucción primitiva– Explico Lynn, cosa que Lincoln no entendía.

Lincoln no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, lo único que entendió fue que los relojes estaban prohibidos por algo, y en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea para librarse de ese asunto.

– No-no es un reloj común… es-es distinto– Dijo Lincoln, siendo soltado enseguida por su padre.

– Oh… lo hubieras dicho en un principio. ¿Y qué clase de artefacto de muñeca es ese? – Pregunto su padre.

– Eh… es… un reloj comunicador holográfico– Dijo Lincoln, algo nervioso, a pesar de que sus padres tenían puestas las gafas, sabía que lo miraba con una mirada de sospecha, no estaba del todo convencido por lo que le había dicho.

Lynn volvió a sacar el micrófono holográfico– Aquí el supervisor Lynn Loud, todo fue una falsa alarma, resultaba ser un objeto moderno con aspecto primitivo, perdón por la molestia– Lo regreso– Perdón por el malentendido Lincoln, si me hubieras dicho eso en un principio nos hubiéramos evitado este lio– Se fue rápidamente del lugar, dejando al pequeño Loud solo en el callejón.

Estaba confundido ¿Relojes prohibidos? ¿Objetos primitivos? ¿Convención de destrucción? No entendía nada de eso, pero tenía que ver con algo relacionado con esa dimensión.

– Debo investigar… no voy a creer lo que voy a decir, pero voy a ir a la biblioteca… en vacaciones– Dijo, saliendo del callejón dirigiéndose al lugar ya mencionado.

A pesar de estar todo modernizado, Royal Woods seguía siendo el mismo, y Lincoln lo conocía como la palma de su mano, sin embargo, con lo que se encontró no parecía ser la biblioteca, era un edificio grande, con un cartel de neón en la entrada, indicando su nombre.

– _¿Central de información de Royal Woods?_ ¿Esta es la biblioteca? – Se preguntó Lincoln algo confundido, pero entro de todas maneras para averiguar.

Por dentro el lugar era completamente diferente a cualquier biblioteca que Lincoln hubiera visto en su vida, tenía un tamaño abismalmente enorme, y estaba todo lleno de pantallas y tabletas en las repisas. Lincoln fue al recibidor, y se encontró a la atendedora.

– Disculpe, pero ¿Dónde se encuentran los libros? – Le pregunto Lincoln, a lo cual la señora empezó a reírse– ¿Eh? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– Oh niño, no lo recuerdas, libros fueron declarados primitivos, nadie usaba esas cosas, lo mejor era deshacerse de ellos en la convención de destrucción– Explico ella, mientras seguía riendo.

Lincoln no quiso seguir preguntando, no tenía que ser listo para saber que la señora se burlaba de él, así que decidió ignorarla y buscar por cuenta propia la información sobre dicha convención.

Busco en todas las repisas, sin embargo, no encontró nada acerca de la convención, estuvo buscando durante tal vez una hora, pero no encontró nada en absoluto.

Frustrado, se sentó en una mesa, golpeando su cabeza contra ella, en ese momento, se salieron sus gafas, no estaba acostumbrado a usarlas, ni siquiera recordaba que las estaba usando, al perderlas, empezó a buscar desesperadamente en la mesa.

– Tienen la tecnología para crear botas de propulsión, pero no pueden hacer una cura para la ceguera – Se quejó, mientras seguía buscando.

– Dicen que están trabajando en ello– Lincoln escucho una voz cerca de él, no podía identificar de quien se trataba, pero pudo reconocer su voz.

– ¿Clyde? ¿Eres tú? Si estás aquí dame una señal– Le hablo a su amigo, el cual lo tomo por los hombros y lo giro para verlo de frente.

– Dicen que para un mes, los científicos tendrán lista la cura– Dijo el chico de color, mientras le colocaba las gafas al peliblanco.

''Lisa lo hizo en una noche'' Pensaba él, algo frustrado, mientras terminaba de acomodarse las gafas, miro a su amigo, y era lo de siempre, un traje con luces y cosas por el estilo.

– ¿Qué te trae a la biblioteca en vacaciones? – Le pregunto Clyde a Lincoln, el cual se puso algo nervioso.

Le diría la verdad, pero lo más probable es que el Lincoln de esa dimensión sabría sobre la convención de destrucción, por lo cual sería bastante extraño si lo decía, más por qué probablemente Clyde también estuvo en la convención.

– Yo… busco información sobre… eh…– Tomo la primera tableta que encontró y leyó su título– La Convención de Destrucción, sí, eso… ¿espera qué? – Se sintió algo estúpido al darse cuenta que el ''libro'' o lo que fuera estaba al frente de él todo el tiempo, pero no decidió darle mayor importancia.

– Pero tú estuviste allí, ¿Para qué quieres información?

– Solo quiero saber algunas cosas extras, nada más– Dijo Lincoln, sonando bastante convincente para su amigo.

– Uh… de acuerdo, yo estoy buscando la CDI de cómo hacer que la hermana mayor de tu mejor amigo se fije en ti– Lincoln se sintió algo incómodo por lo que dijo Clyde, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, no podía dejar de sentirse así en algunas ocasiones.

Lincoln fue listo, y antes de preguntar que significaban esas siglas, decidió pensar de que se trataba, siendo lo más lógico ''Central de información''.

Clyde se fue, dejando a Lincoln solo para que este pudiera leer toda la información sobre la Convención de destrucción.

 _La convención de destrucción es una festividad que se celebra cada diez años, para conmemora el avance de la sociedad, tecnología, ciencias, y humanidad._

 _Los Directores de la convención elijen una gran serie de objetos que traen los participantes, y dicen cual es digno de ser destruido y cual no._

 _Mayormente suelen destruirse cosas viejas, que llevan siglos existiendo, y que ya no pueden modernizarse de ninguna manera. También se destruyen elementos naturales, que intervienen con la evolución de la tecnología._

 _Toda persona que se reúse a participar, y/o conserve algún objeto que sea declarado primitivo, será declarado a una condena de muchos años en prisión, dependiendo de qué objeto tenga el portador._

Cada párrafo que leía lo hacía sentir peor, destruir cosas viejas solo para que supuestamente la sociedad avance parecía una locura a Lincoln. Además de privar a la gente de su libertad solo porque tiene una cosa vieja, que probablemente podría ser un recuerdo le parecía aun peor. Habían muchas otras cosas que leer, pero a Lincoln ya no le parecía correcto seguir haciéndolo, no le gustaba nada sobre esa dicha convención.

Sentía que debía hacer algo al respecto, pero solo era un niño de once con ropa moderna y botas de propulsión, no podía evitar nada en ese mundo, solo era un grano de arena en una interminable playa de evolución. Sin embargo, tenía algo que tal vez, lo de esa dimensión no tenían, un reloj que podía abrir portales.

Pero ¿Era suficiente? No, necesitaba más, necesitaba probar que lo antiguo no siempre es malo, más sin embargo, todo lo antiguo fue destruido en esa convención… Casi todo.

Lincoln leyó en donde se celebraba la convención _''En el estadio de Royal Woods''_ Y justo después decidió irse rápidamente a la ubicación indicada.

. . .

– Entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Abrirás un portal hasta mi dimensión?

Lisa se quedó perpleja al escuchar al peliblanco, la verdad no tenia del todo planeado como le haría para abrir el portal hasta la dimensión de Lincoln del futuro, tenía una idea, pero era muy peligrosa como para intentarla, usar la grieta para abrir agujeros de gusano no era del todo seguro, ni aunque estuviera contenida y controlada por la máquina.

– Yo… no pensé en eso– Comento Lisa, algo avergonzada por no tener alguna idea para abrir el portal.

– Podrías abrir un agujero de gusano con la grieta transversal, pero no sería del todo…

– Segura, si, si, ya lo sé, no quiero arriesgar a todo el multiverso solo por algo tan insignificante como mí hermano, después de todo él fue el que se lo busco– Dijo ella. Suspiró– Pero mis tontas hermanas no me dejaran en paz hasta regresarlo, que fastidio– Frustrada, fue en dirección a panel de control de la grieta, siendo seguido por Lincoln.

– ¿Estas segura de tu decisión? Muchos científicos de mi dimensión han muerto tratando de usar una de estas cosas– Ese comentario detuvo a Lisa, la cual ahora estaba completamente en contra de usar la grieta transversal para hacer regresar a Lincoln.

– Tengo trasplantes biónicos en caso de que algún familiar sufra una tragedia, pero si soy yo quien la sufre no habrá nadie que los instale– Lisa se alejó del panel de control, y dirigiéndose al elevador, tenía que buscar otra manera, una forma más segura para regresar a Lincoln.

Salió de su habitación, y lo primero que noto fue que sus hermanas estaban en las escaleras, observando algo que estaba ocurriendo abajo. Esto llamo la atención de Lisa, la cual no dudo en preguntar que sucedía.

Abajo, Lori estaba en la puerta, y estaba hablando con un hombre, Lisa pudo ver con detalle que ese hombre trabajaba para el gobierno, posiblemente algún miembro militar o algo parecido, pero, lo que más sorprendió a la genio, fue lo que el hombre le dijo a su hermana.

– Buscamos a su hermana Lisa Loud.

Fin del capítulo 7

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Volví en forma de fichas, y prometo actualizar todo lo que deje abandonado, tomara tiempo ya que tengo que escribir todo desde cero, pero es un esfuerzo que deberé tomar para continuar con lo que gusta, y el fandom ya no me afectara.**

 **También les diré que las notas de autor son un copypaste de las de Historias del pasado, en la que explico lo mismo.**

 **Eso es todo hasta ahora, Soy Sonikku 348, adiós, y nos vemos a la próxima**


End file.
